The Lost Rose
by Paige Brown
Summary: Rose used to be the daughter of a noble, now she's a vampire's little pet. Will she be useful to her mistress and help discover the cure to an illness that's been spreading in the Vampire Court? Join Rose on her quest for the cure,The Lost Rose.
1. Ch 1 Little Pet

**I just did some editing on this chapter.**

* * *

Ch 1 Little Pet

Elizabeth Verlona had been ordered to end the lives of two despicable humans by any means necessary. That's what she liked to hear and since she was the Queen's favorite executioner she heard it a lot.

Every new assignment was a guaranteed warm fresh meal, which was always a good thing. Today she was anxious to rid the world of these pathetic human beings and return to the Vampire Court, a magnificent castle filled with vampire nobles of every status and her home. She had had enough assignments for one month and just wanted to return home and relax.

She walked slowly through the dense woods she was in making sure she would not be seen or heard. The sun beat down on her and was hot even under the shade of the thickly leaved forest trees. She increased her speed slightly and then stopped to hike up the skirt of her pale blue gown.

_If only they would let the women wear pants. How is anyone supposed to hunt in this dress?_

As much as she complained about the dress now, she would never really want to don a pair of pants. It would be a horrible fashion choice and in a court that's all about fashion it would be a disastrous choice.

Elizabeth was now nearing the edge of the forest. She walked the small distance and ended upon a hill. There she scanned the vast fields of the village until her eyes came across a small cottage. That was where the sentenced ones lived.

_Those vile humans, she thought. How could they even think they'd get away with such crimes? They are a danger to the humans we rule over. They must be exterminated._

She ran to the cottage, just a blur to any humans lucky enough to see the beautiful vampire royal. Fortunately not one person had spotted her or the carriage coming down to dirt road towards the cottage.

The carriage was for the stunning, but vain vampire. It was a gift from the Queen. When she rode back to the Vampire Court in the Queen's carriage everyone would know that a hero was inside. Everyone would know that the vampires had once again protected the humans from their own evils and everyone would obey the vampire queen and her nobles.

Elizabeth stopped a few feet short of the crudely made wooden door of the cottage and listened to the criminals inside. They had been charged with the murder of two slaves and one human noble. They were also guilty of stealing the noble's child though neither the court nor Elizabeth had known at the time.

Elizabeth stared at the door for a moment or two before kicking it down. The wood splintered and bits of it went flying in the air. The door crashed on the floor surprising the inhabitants of the house. A young dark haired couple looked up from what they were doing shocked. They took one look at Elizabeth and knew exactly what was happening.

"They found out," the woman cried. "They know."

She ran to the man and he wrapped his arms around her as if that was all he needed to do to protect the young woman.

Elizabeth smiled. "Gortham and Fera Fielding you are under the control of the Queen and have been charged with murder on three accounts. You are a threat to humanity and must be disposed of immediately." Elizabeth's smile widened to include her gleaming white fangs. "And lucky for you I'm hungry."

She rushed at the couple who screamed in response.

Rose, a small child, was putting away firewood at the back of the cottage when she heard a crash in the kitchen. She dropped the wood and listened. Maybe somebody had come to rescue her and take her away from these horrid people. It had been almost a month since she last saw her home and what an awful sight it was.

She had witnessed the murder of her beloved father and two of their slaves. The image of his stiff placid body still burned in her mind. Her father had sacrificed his life to save hers. He went out to face the danger while she hid under her bed.

"My dearest Rose run and hide!" Those were his last words to her.

Her captors had gotten past her father and all the guards and had made their way to her bedroom. She had tried to stay quiet, but she was so scared. They heard her whimpering and soon found her little hide out. So now she was here in this dank little cottage, a slave to her captors and a forgotten child.

She tucked a dark brown curl behind her ear and listened nervously to the voices in the other room.

What she heard was a female voice yelling, "Gortham and Fera Fielding you are under the control of the Queen and have been charged with murder on three accounts. Your are a threat to humanity and must be disposed of immediately."

_Vampires! _She thought. Rose backed up further into the small room. Like most of the children she had been taught to fear vampires. The ruthless creatures that ruled over the human world. They told the humans that they were protecting them getting rid of the evil in the human communities. What they were really getting were free meals.

Legally the vampires, unless ordered by the Queen, were not allowed to hunt down unwilling human prey, but the vampires ignored this rule and often got away with it. In the eyes of most, vampires were not to be trusted. Still some others sided with the vampires, most likely looking for more money and power.

The female vampire had stopped talking and now her captors were screaming. She cringed at the woman captor's blood curdling screams. Soon her captors had quieted down and all that could be heard was a faint slurping sound.

_What if she comes after me next? Nobody knows I'm here. No one can help me._

Rose stared at the closed door expectantly. Her little hands grasped the tattered remains of her once beautiful purple dress.

_I can't cry. I can't make a sound. I have to be a big girl now._

Rose could hear footsteps growing louder and louder as the vampire approached her hiding spot. The door opened slowly and the vampire that had killed her captors walked in. She seemed puzzled by Rose's presence.

"I was not aware that another was in this dwelling," the female vampire said.

The vampire closed the door behind her and walked closer to Rose. She said nothing as she kneeled down to Rose's height.

"What an adorable little girl," she cooed. Rose flinched as the vampire stroked her cheek." What might your name be little one?"

"R-Rose," she stammered.

"Rose," the vampire said thoughtfully. "A beautiful name. What should I do with you? I can't very well kill you. That would be against the law. Wouldn't it little Rose?"

Rose nodded her head vigorously.

The vampire smiled. "What can I do with you? Hmm. You are much too young to be a useful slave. She paused. "How old are you exactly?"

"Seven."

"So young. You must have been someone's precious child before they took you, but now you're just a poor little burden." The vampire studied Rose carefully taking in her tattered dress, curly dark brown hair and light grey eyes.

Rose looked at the vampire fearfully. Had it not been for her fangs Rose would have never been afraid of this women.

Rose thought that the vampire had on a very pretty dress. It was blue and lacy. It reminded her of the dresses her mother used to wear before she died. She tried not to look the vampire in the eye for she was warned not to, but found it hard not to look at the vampire's dark blue eyes. Instead Rose tried looking above her eyes at her elegant bun. Black luscious curls spilled out from the vampire's bun. They looked springy to Rose.

"You know what? I think…" The vampire paused as if she were lost in a thought. "You would make a perfect little pet. You will be my little human pet. Oh what fun."

"No," Rose said quietly.

"Yes, you are mine now. You belong to me little Rose. This is your fate."

"No!"

"Oh, but Rose I promise to take good care of you."

Rose who was now crying ran out of the room and then out of the house.

_I won't let her make me a pet. I have to get away. I have to hide. The forest. She won't find me there I can hide among the trees. Oh Goddess please help me!_

Elizabeth watched her little pet run out of the house. She didn't go after her. There was no need to. The girl would be found in due time. She walked out of the house taking one last look at the bodies before leaving.

The carriage was already waiting for her. The guards who accompanied the carriage straitened as they saw their mistress coming.

"Are you finished here Lady Elizabeth?" One of the Queens guards asked.

"Not quite. Would you be a dear and fetch my little pet she seems to have run away from me. You'll find her in the forest. Go quickly now."

"Yes Lady Elizabeth."

Elizabeth got into the carriage and watched the young vampire guard run into the forest. She smiled at the thought of getting her new little pet back.


	2. Ch 2 The Vampire Court

**I just did some editing on this chapter.**

* * *

Ch 2 The Vampire Court

Rose struggled against the Queen's guard. She screamed, she kicked and she bit him in an effort to escape his grasp.

"Let me go," she shrieked.

He ignored this last remark and proceeded to carry her out of the forest and to the carriage. There was nothing Rose could do now. All her efforts to escape were futile. The vampire guard was just too strong. She quieted down as the carriage came in view.

"Here she is Lady Elizabeth," he said while pushing Rose in.

"Thank you. You may take me home now."

"Yes Lady Elizabeth."

He closed the door and left Rose to face the vampire, apparently named Elizabeth, alone. Rose sat as far away from her as she could, but it was still not far enough.

"Rose, my dear sweet pet, come closer." She patted the spot next to her. Rose came forward reluctantly and sat next to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled pleasantly at her. "I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Elizabeth Verlona of the Vampire Court, but you will call me your mistress."

"Mistress?" Rose frowned.

"Yes, mistress. Maybe you don't understand your new role in life so let me explain. You, Rose, are nothing more than a lap dog now, a mere plaything. Understand?"

Rose nodded and stared at the floor.

"Good. Now be silent for the remainder of this trip. I need to rest. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes mistress."

"Good girl," Elizabeth murmured as she patted her on the head.

She watched Elizabeth lean back and close her eyes. After a few minutes the vampire was asleep and breathing heavily.

_Is she really asleep? Maybe I can escape._

She looked at the carriage door.

_I'll jump. We're not moving that fast, but I have to know if she's really asleep._

Rose crawled closer to Elizabeth. She watched her chest rise and fall with each breath.

_Yes she's definitely asleep. Now is the time to leave. _

She crept silently to the carriage door and put her hand on the handle. She pulled the handle down, but nothing happened so she tried again. A pale hand shot out and grabbed her wrist painfully.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Elizabeth warned. Using the situation to her advantage Elizabeth jerked Rose toward her. Rose lost her footing and fell into Elizabeth's lap.

"It would be a shame to lose my little pet again."

She pulled Rose up the rest of the way into her lap and held her much like a baby.

"I asked you to do one simple thing little pet and you disobeyed me. No matter I'll teach you to be obedient one way or another."

To demonstrate her power Elizabeth leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. Rose shuddered as the vampire's fangs grazed over her throat.

"It would be a shame to have to hurt my pretty little pet. Now, will you behave and sit quietly over there?"

Rose sat down across from the vampire broken and defeated. There would be no more escape attempts for her, at least not today. When she got to the Vampire Court surely she would try again, but for now she would just sit and keep a vigilant eye on the vampire.

Elizabeth slept soundly through the whole trip awakening only when the carriage stopped. The door opened and the guard that had caught her stuck his head in.

"We're here Lady Elizabeth. Shall I help you out of the carriage?"

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary."

The guard left and Elizabeth got up and stretched. She seemed to have forgotten that Rose was in the carriage with her. After a few moments she sighed and turned to face Rose.

"Come little pet," Elizabeth said while holding out her hand. "Time to see your new home."

She placed her small hand in Elizabeth's and allowed herself to be taken into the Vampire Court castle. The castle and the grounds around it were beautiful. The castle itself was impressive, unlike anything she had ever seen before, but she didn't have much time to marvel at the beautiful architecture before Elizabeth dragged her inside.

The inside was just as beautiful possibly even more. Everything was so luxurious and lush, but again she didn't have much time to look with the vampire dragging her along.

They went down a few halls passing elegantly dressed vampire nobles and an innumerable amount of servants both human and vampire. Everyone stopped and stared at the pair mostly at her. A few nobles greeted Elizabeth and welcomed her back. Others asked about the little girl she was carrying around.

If Elizabeth heard them she didn't let on. Elizabeth took her up a flight of red-carpeted stairs and down a few more halls until they stopped at an elaborately carved door. This portion of the castle was much quieter and hardly anyone was around. She opened the door and pushed Rose inside.

"Welcome to my personal quarters and to your new home," said Elizabeth pleasantly.

Her personal quarters consisted of four rooms. A small sitting room was positioned before the spacious bedroom. The sitting room was completely pink, even the teacups were pink. Her bedroom was done in shades of blue and accented with gold. It was probably the biggest room Rose had ever seen in her life.

A large bed sat at the back wall between a comfortable blue armchair and a mahogany nightstand. There were mahogany shelves lined with trinkets and amazing paintings on the blue and gold papered walls. And various rugs lined the ocean blue tiled floor.

The huge bathroom connecting to the bedroom was done in black and white. Rose peered in and saw the huge white tub and the shiny black and white marble floors. Back inside the bedroom there were two more doors left. She assumed one was a closet, but she wasn't sure about the other. She looked up at Elizabeth questioningly and pointed to that door.

"It's my study," Elizabeth explained hastily.

The door to Elizabeth's quarters opened and a fair-haired vampire maid walked in. She curtsied to Elizabeth before speaking.

"Welcome back Miss. How may I be of service to you?"

Elizabeth took one look at her tattered appearance before speaking again.

"This is my new pet. I would like you to bathe her and find her something adorable to wear, preferably something in blue."

"Yes Miss."

The maid put a hand on Rose's back and led her towards the bathroom.


	3. Ch 3 The Dinning Hall

**I just did some editing on this chapter.**

* * *

Ch 3 The Dinning Hall

When Rose was brought back into the bedroom she was clean and wearing a pretty blue dress. The fair-haired maid, who had given her a bath and dressed her, left immediately leaving Rose alone with the vampire.

Elizabeth, as it seemed, had been waiting for her. She sat on the plush comforter of her bed, legs crossed and hands in lap. A smile flickered across her face as she watched the timid child avoid her eyes.

Rose stood in place not wanting to get any closer to the vampire, but unsure of where to go. Unfortunately Elizabeth had already decided for her.

"Come here little pet. Come to me." Elizabeth's smile brightened as the child obeyed her orders. "Very good. Now sit."

She got down on her hands and knees in front of Elizabeth sitting very much like a dog. Elizabeth frowned and shook her head sending ringlets of black curls into a frenzy.

"Oh dear it seems as if I have forgotten something."

Without warning Elizabeth rose and exited the bedroom into the pink sitting room.

_Where did she go? _

She got up and crept quietly closer to the sitting room. On the other side of the door she heard Elizabeth rustling about, searching, but for what? After a few more moments passed Elizabeth finally entered the room again carrying something small in her left hand.

"I have something for you my precious little pet. Look," Elizabeth urged.

Rose glanced quickly at what looked like a cross between a lace choker and a dog collar. The lace of the collar was blue and elegant but it was overshadowed by the large metal clasp in the back.

What looked like a gold coin hung in the front of the collar like a faded pendent or a decorative nametag, only the tag didn't have a name on it at all. It was decorated with a crest that consisted of a delicate bird flying across a crescent moon

"This," Elizabeth said putting the collar on. "Will keep you safe from all of the other vampires. See that crest. That's my crest and everyone will know that you're my little pet. With this on no one will be able to harm you except me of course."

There was an audible click when as the clasp slid into place. She didn't want the collar on. She didn't want to be her pet. She pulled at the lace of the collar and at the clasp, though she already knew that the collar wasn't going to come off. Rose dropped hands back at her side, defeated.

"Yes little pet it won't come off until I make it so, but no worries you'll thank me later. Now let's go. If we were late for dinner it would be rude. Don't you think?"

Rose stared blankly at Elizabeth afraid to do anything that might up set the beautiful vampire.

"You can speak child I have not taken that right away from you yet," the irritated vampire snapped.

She swallowed before answering. "Yes it would be rude."

Elizabeth nodded in response and circled slowly around Rose.

"You are in the Vampire Court and you must understand that there are some rules for dinner time that must be followed. When we get to the dinning hall you will not speak to anyone unless I tell you to do so or unless you are directly asked a question. When you are greeted by any of the vampire royals you will show them respect and curtsy. When you meet the Queen, and you will because as the favored executioner my place is next to the queen, you must curtsy and stay standing in her presence. You will do whatever she asks of you and if she offers you any blood you will take it."

"No," Rose cried out. "I don't want to be a vampire!"

"Oh, hush the process of becoming a vampire is more complicated than you think and besides we don't turn children. Back to the dining rules, you will stand behind my seat for the entire meal until I am ready to go. But before we go down I'll need to change into a gown and do my hair and you will wait here for me."

With that Elizabeth picked her up and placed her on the bed. She watched curiously as the vampire dashed around the room grabbing a gown, brushing her hair and throwing on a pair of shoes. Elizabeth had finished preparing herself at an almost inhuman speed. Rose marveled at the results the results of Elizabeth's mad dash.

The vampire's floor length gown was the same light blue as her own dress though Elizabeth's corset was cropped with dark satin. Little jewels sparkled in her dark hair like stars in the night sky and a few curls spilled out of her elegant bun.

_I should say something nice to her, Rose thought. Maybe she'll like me better. _

She hopped off the bed and stepped cautiously closer to Elizabeth. Gathering all the courage that her small frame could possibly hold she complimented the vampire.

"You look very pretty."

"Thank you. How pleasant you are. I know we're going to get along just beautifully." Elizabeth held out her hand expectantly. "We must go now."

She took the vampire's cold hand and allowed herself to be led to the dining hall.

She could already hear excited voices of the hall as they neared. As they rounded the last corner in their small trip she was faced with a glorious sight.

The dining hall was a large and richly decorated room with crystal chandlers and high ceilings trimmed in gold. Large windows surrounding the room allowed the moon's light to shine throughout the area and in the very center of the room stood a long mahogany table. The polished wood gleamed as if it was light itself. Sadly each of the chairs around the table was filled with a vampire and as beautiful as they were they were still vampires. They were still vicious blood sucking monsters.

Rose shudder and turned back intending to run away from this horrid scene, but something stopped her; someone still had a grip on her hand. She looked back at Elizabeth who was growing impatient and showing it.

"Don't be frightened little pet I promise no harm will come to you as long as behave."

Elizabeth tugged her the rest of the distance to the hall. All eyes were on them as they entered. Men and women flocked to Elizabeth and welcomed her back enthusiastically. She greeted with hugs and kisses on both cheeks. It was a strange sight for a human child who had been taught to fear these cold creatures. Now they almost seemed human.

A few of the vampire royals had started to notice Rose and began to crowd around her as well. They reached out and patted her head, stroked her cheek and tickled her chin.

"Oh how adorable," exclaimed a fair-haired blonde with shining eyes.

Rose tried her best to curtsy at everyone, but there were just too many crowding around her. Another female royal, one with dark hair, leaned down to Rose's level and kissed her on the forehead. The dark haired royal stayed leaning down, but looked at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth where ever did you get this little darling?"

"On my last assignment," Elizabeth answered. "Those dreadful humans kept her as a slave. Poor thing they probably killed her parents. I took pity on the child. I just couldn't leave her there all alone. Out of the goodness of my heart I made her my pet."

"Your so kind Lady Elizabeth," a male vampire said.

"Thank you Marco."

Marco walked up to Rose and patted her on the head before moving on.

The room had suddenly gone silent and everyone moved back to their seats. They all seemed to be looking in one direction. She turned and caught a glimpse of the royal as Elizabeth dragged her towards the head of the table. The royal was so beautiful that surely even the Goddess was jealous.

_She must be the queen. _

The Queen had air of grace and seemed to glide across the floor as she walked. Her blood red gown swished with every movement she made. The gown was the same color as her lips, which contrasted sharply with her pale skin. A silver tiara decorated with an innumerable amount of diamonds sat in a thicket of dark curls.

At a first glance her hair seemed to be black, but when she stepped into light highlights of a dark red could be seen in her locks that nearly reached the small of her back. She searched the room with her piercing green eyes until her gaze rested upon Elizabeth and a small child.

Rose watched the Queen in awe. In all her life she had never seen anything as exquisite as her before. The Queen glided across the room smiling and nodding to some before she came near the head of the table where Elizabeth sat on her right hand side.

The Queen smiled warmly. She hugged Elizabeth and then kissed both her cheeks.

"Good friend it is so wonderful to have you back," said the Queen in a voice like silk.

"It's good to be back," replied Elizabeth.

Happiness shined through the Queen's eyes warming her up and making her seem more approachable.

She smiled at Rose. "This must be the child everyone is talking about." Rose curtsied the best she could hoping that she was being respectful enough. "Hello Rose. Welcome to my court."

"H-hello," Rose stammered.

The Queen reached out and stroked her cheek before facing Elizabeth again.

"We must talk more. Tomorrow we'll do lunch. Come to my private gardens at noon." The Queen smiled once more at Rose and then took her place at the head of the kingdom.

After the Queen was seated what seemed to be about a hundred waiters brought out the food, wine and blood. There was much mirth and whimsical behavior coming from the vampires. The meal passed pleasantly enough for the vampires at least. Rose on the other hand was bored, tired and starving. She had not eaten for the entire day.

She stood behind Elizabeth for at least an hour and watched everyone indulge in their food and after they had all finished their meals the waiters brought out dessert. Rose's favorite meal of the day. She ignored her hunger pains and studied the royals around her. She looked at some of the men then some of the women before looking at the Queen. The Queen intrigued her the most.

While she stared at the Queen the Queen herself noticed that she was being watched.

She looked at Rose, the only child in her court and what a beautiful one at that. She beckoned the child towards her with her index finger.

Rose stared at the Queen calling her over and pointed to herself just to make sure. The Queen smiled and nodded at her. She walked to the Queen slowly. Had she done something wrong? Was she in trouble? But to her surprise the Queen took a cookie off her plate and handed it to her and when Rose hesitated to take it she said, "Go ahead take it." She took the cookie and thanked the Queen, curtsying before going to stand behind Elizabeth again.

Once the meal was over Elizabeth led her back to her personal quarters offering words of praise to her.

"What a good little pet you've been. You have just earned yourself some dinner."

Rose perked up at the sound of food for she was still starving. Elizabeth stopped a servant that was walking by and ordered him to bring a bowl of hot mush to her quarters.

_Hot mush? I suppose it's better than what my last captors gave me. Nothing. I had to sneak scrapes off the table just to get a little food. Maybe life here isn't so bad after all._

"Thank you m-mistress," Rose said quietly, knowing that this would make Elizabeth even happier.

"Oh my little pet. How polite you are."

Elizabeth beamed and then led her the rest of the way. By the time they got to room the hot mush was already waiting in the sitting room for them.

"Ah good it's here," Elizabeth said, picking up the bowl and walking to her bedroom. She placed the bowl on the floor and then handed the spoon to Rose. "Oh wait, don't eat yet I don't want your dress to get dirty."

Quickly Elizabeth pulled out handkerchief for dress and tucked it into the front of Roses dress like a bib. Rose scowled she was perfectly capable of eating without making a mess. But she was hungry so she forgot about the bib, sat on the floor and began to eat. She ate so fast and with such vigor that even Elizabeth was surprised. Elizabeth took the bowl away back to the sitting room and returned with a small white linen nightgown.

"Time for bed. You must be exhausted little pet."

Rose nodded, her eyes growing sleepy at the realization of her fatigue. Elizabeth kneeled down and cleaned her face with the bib. She then picked up the nightgown and helped Rose into it.

She took Rose's dress walked into her closet and came out with two small blankets and a pillow. She laid one of the blankets on the floor along with the pillow and handed the other blanket to Rose.

"Good night little pet." Elizabeth exited the room blowing out the candles as she left.

She listened to the front door of Elizabeth's personal quarters shut. She sighed and closed eyes willing sleep to come.


	4. Ch 4 The Queen's Mission

**I just did some editing on this chapter.**

* * *

Ch 4 The Queen's Mission

Elizabeth sat behind her cherry wood desk just finishing up the paperwork for her last assignment. It had been almost a week and she was just now at the end of her paperwork.

The paperwork was the worst part of her job. How pointless and tiresome it was. If the criminals no longer existed what was the point of keeping a written record of them. It made no sense to her, but it was the Queen's order and if this was what she wanted then this was what she would do.

She wrote the last sentence of the Fielding's report and placed the paper in the bottom drawer of her desk. There was still one more report to fill out before she was completely done. She looked up from her paper work briefly only to find the child on the other side of her desk. The child's chin rested on the desk and her grey eyes bore into her own.

The child had been following her all morning and staring at her with those haunting eyes. It was obvious that the child was bored but she had no time for her little pet this morning. There was simply too much work to be done, but she did not need the child constantly hovering around her.

"Don't you have any better way to spend your time little pet?"

The child shook her head no.

Elizabeth drummed her fingers on her desk and searched her mind for a way to distract the child.

"Is there anything you want? Books, toys, paper and charcoal? Anything?"

The child said nothing as usual.

She had thought her pet would be …well livelier.

"Please tell me you want something?"

_Please child I cannot take anymore of you trailing after me. Why won't you just stay where I put you? _

The child cleared her throat and finally spoke. "C-could I have a doll, please?"

"If a doll is what you want then a doll is what you get. Wait here a second while I tell the servants."

Elizabeth got up quickly as if she were happy to get away from the child.

Rose could hardly believe her luck. She was getting a doll. She hadn't had a toy in a long time. Her father used to buy her dolls all the time. He had loved her perhaps the vampire loved her too. Wasn't she getting her a doll? Well maybe not love, but at least like. She couldn't help but smile. She felt happy because for the first time in a long time.

Elizabeth gave her servant orders to buy the child dolls, many dolls, and toys, all sorts of things that would amuse a child and keep them occupied. Though she had taken the child for amusement and companionship she did not require her services all the time.

She walked back to her study observed the child. She was smiling and happy and somehow that made her feel happy too. She didn't know why, but it just did.

Elizabeth walked back into the room slowly so she didn't startle the girl.

"Ah you are smiling little pet. I have never seen you smile before. Did I make that happen?"

The child nodded her head vigorously and did something unexpected. The child hugged her. The hug caught Elizabeth off guard, but after a few moments of hesitation she hugged the child back and as awkward as she was at it, it only made the child hold on tighter.

Rose held onto the one creature that had shown her kindness for the first time in a month. No one had ever asked her what she wanted or even cared if she was bored or not. Elizabeth seemed to care. Elizabeth made her smile again after she thought she had lost that ability. Imagine that a vampire made her smile. Everything was going to be okay now.

"I told you I would take good care of you little pet," Elizabeth said after the little girl had let go of her.

The child wiped a few tears of joy out of her eyes and held onto the skirt of her gown. She patted the child's head and casually glanced at the large grandfather clock that sat in the corner.

_Oh no it's close to noon and I have yet another lunch date with the Queen. I can't disappoint her majesty. She does love these meetings. _

"It's time for me to go my precious little pet. I have to meet the Queen."

She started to walk to the front door of her quarters. She simply couldn't be late. Since the first lunch date on the second day of her return to the court the Queen had requested Elizabeth's presence more and more.

She glanced behind her and found the child trailing after her. She stopped and raised her brows at the child.

"I want to go with you," her little pet said in an irresistibly adorable voice. "Please?"

She tapped a slender finger on her chin and pretended to think about letting the child come. The child waited in anticipation bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Well I'll allow you can come but only because the Queen adores you." The child smiled again. "I suppose now we'll have to change your dress. The Queen favors the color red and it would be good for you to gain her favor. Now I had several more dresses made for you last night and it just so happens that one of them is red. I'll go get it."

She brought the dress out, put it on her little pet and tied a red ribbon her hair. The child rushed excitedly to the full view mirror and looked at herself. Elizabeth watched silently as the child smoothed out the satin skirt of her dress and twirled around in the mirror.

_She's much better now. Much more livelier._

It was past noon now and normally Elizabeth would've been angry that she was late, but she was feeling not like herself today.

"We should go now my sweet. Mustn't disappoint the Queen."

The child nodded and held out her small hand to Elizabeth. She took her hand and allowed the child to lead her to the front door.

By the time they made it to the Queen's private garden they were thirty minutes late. The child had insisted on greeting every royal she saw. It was as if she was a completely new child. As bold as this new child was she was much better, Elizabeth thought, than the shy quiet one. She might actually be found of this child. How strange for a vampire to be found of a human.

The Queen sat sipping wine in the middle of her garden. Her dress was of red, but not as formal as the gowns she wore at dinner. She seemed to be enjoying the slight breeze and the fragrant smell of the flowers that surrounded her. The white wroth iron table that she sat at was set for three and piled with plates of sandwiches and sweets.

Elizabeth curtsied and Rose copied the action remembering that she was supposed to show respect.

"You're a little late my old friend," the Queen said good-naturedly. "But that does not matter just as long as you are here. I cherish all of your visits." The Queen rose, hugged Elizabeth and kissed her on both cheeks. "Oh and you brought Rose."

"How could I not? She begged me to come."

The Queen kneeled before the child so that they where at the same height and took the child's hands in her own. "Now tell me little darling how has Elizabeth been treating you?"

_Oh please let it be nice things she says._

The child smiled "Mistress is the nicest. She got me a lot pretty dresses and she gave me food. And you know what?" The child was now bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement. "Master is getting me a doll!"

"A doll? How nice of Elizabeth. She seems to be treating you well."

The Queen got up from the ground and gave Elizabeth a smile before speaking to the child again. "Now Rose why don't you go look at the flowers while Elizabeth and I talk. We have some very important business to discuss."

The child nodded and skipped happily to the flowers. The Queen could not help but notice the sudden change in the child's mood. Just the other day she had seemed so sad, so quiet and gloomy, but today she was a happy little child. Had Elizabeth done this? Had her Elizabeth done this?

"My how happy she is today. She talks, she smiles, she skips. What have you done?"

"Nothing. I know not what you speak of. All I did was buy her some toys and give her a hug."

"My Elizabeth is kind to humans? Oh I had hoped this day would come. I was so afraid you had lost your emotions. I was so afraid that you would become a rouge. But now I see that she has saved you. What a good child she is."

" I, become a rouge? Not possible. I never lost my emotions. They were… I just."

"I know it is my fault," The Queen said sadly.

"Turning me into a vampire is not …"

"No I meant when I made you an executioner. I gave you assignments to early. You were just a vampling and I sent you to kill."

"I wanted to go on those assignments. None of that matters now. It is clear to both you and I that I have emotions. I am fine," Elizabeth insisted.

"Take good care of the child. That is your next assignment. Get to know her, form a relationship with her. The child is your key to tapping into your human emotions buried deep inside of yourself."

"Deep inside?" Elizabeth's raised an eyebrow.

The Queen chuckled. "Perhaps an exaggeration?"

They finally made their way to the table and took their seat.

"Now," the Queen said while pouring Elizabeth a glass of wine. "There is something I need to ask of you."

"Anything for you my Queen."

"You have been gone for some time. During your absence five of my guards have fallen ill with a mysterious disease. Now we all know that it is quite unusual for a vampire to become ill or get hurt, but they _have_ fallen ill and they _are_ dying. My poor children are dying. Five, Elizabeth. Five of my children are dying! Five of my children are suffering!"

Elizabeth reached out and gently took the Queen's hand in her on in an effort to try and console her.

"But I have spoken with a dozen seers and sorcerers and they have all said that there was a cure. A petal from a rose. This rose is called the Lost Rose and we have no idea how to find it or even where it is. All I know is what it looks like."

The Queen lifted up her plate and took a small picture from underneath it. She handed the picture to Elizabeth who in turn took the paper and studied it.

It was a sketch of the strangest most beautiful yet rose she had ever seen. The blossom itself was a deep royal blue and the stem was a pale green with red thorns.

"I'll find it my Queen. I'll find it for you, I promise."

"Thank you Elizabeth that's what I hoped to hear." The Queen took her friend's hand and kissed it. "Thank you." Elizabeth tucked the note in her dress quickly after the Queen let go. "You should call Rose back for lunch Elizabeth."

She gasped. "The child!" How could she have forgotten about the child? She looked around frantically until she spotted her little pet smelling the roses. "Thank the Goddess," she whispered to herself.

"Ah you see? You are uncovering emotions already and only after a few days. Such progress." The Queen then adopted a more serious tone. "There is one more thing I ask of you. Will you please let the child call you Elizabeth or at the very least Lady Elizabeth?"

"Fine she may call me Elizabeth. Now hold on a moment and let me call her over" The Queen nodded and smiled. "Little pet! Little pet! Won't you please come?"

They watched the child run towards them. Her eyes bright with excitement, her cheeks rosy with joy and again she was smiling.

"Mistress! Mistress!" the child chirped "I saw a…"

Elizabeth cut her off. "Little pet I have changed my mind I don't want you to call me mistress. You can call me Elizabeth if you'd like."

"Elizabeth," the child said slowly as if it were an entirely new word.

"You must be hungry," she rushed on. "Why don't you eat lunch with us? Look the Queen has already set out a place for you."

Her little pet took a seat between her and the Queen and began to eat.

"Little pet slow down. You'll choke."

The child swallowed and chewed more slowly on her next bite.

The rest of the lunch went well. Good food, good friends, pleasant conversation.

It was a shame it had to end, but she would see her friend tonight at dinner anyways. Elizabeth thanked the Queen for such a wonderful afternoon and was soon on her way. The child held her hand and stayed closer to her than usual.

She had such a strange feeling brewing inside of her. She suddenly wanted to protect this child. Perhaps her friend was right maybe she was uncovering her human emotions. She shuddered at the thought of becoming a rouge.

_To be a rouge_ _is to be _a _traitor to the Queen and a traitor to the vampire race. It was the rouges that gave vampires a bad name. I must not become a rouge. If this child if my key then I will keep her safe. I will take care of her. Please save me Rose._

She was just about to open the front door to her quarter when the slip of paper fell out of her dress. The child picked it up and looked at the picture.

"Elizabeth. How come you have a picture of a rose?"

"It is a lost rose my sweet pet. The Queen is looking for it. She needs to find it and I am helping her."

"Oh," was all the child said.

Elizabeth slipped the paper back into her dress and opened the door. The first thing she saw was the pile of packages wrapped in brown paper on the sitting room floor.

_The toys have arrived. Won't she be happy?_

"What are all the packages for?" Her little pet asked innocently.

"They're for you of course."

"For me? All of them?"

"Yes all of them." She smiled. "Go ahead open them." Elizabeth took a seat on the pink divan and watched her little pet.

The child grinned with delight and opened package after package. There were stuffed bears and other soft animals, wooden trains and cars, beginner books, paper, paint and charcoal and of course several dolls.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. She never knew that she could make someone so happy. She never knew that a small human child could make her happy.

After the child finished unwrapping the last present she set it down and began to cry.

_Oh no. Why is she crying? Is she not pleased with the gifts?_

"Little pet why are you crying? Do you not like your new toys?"

The child climbed on the divan and hugged her ferociously. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Oh you are crying because you are happy not because you are sad," Elizabeth realized. " How strange."

The child had buried her face in her chest and was crying rivers, but she was happy. Elizabeth kissed the child's head and let her cry.


	5. Ch 5 Nightmares

Here it is Chapter five. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

Ch 5 Nightmares

Rose sat playing with the toys Elizabeth had given her earlier this afternoon. She was having so much fun she never wanted to stop. The only thing that would make this moment even better was if Elizabeth played with her.

"Elizabeth would you come play with me?" She asked out loud.

No one answered. She stood up and walked to the study but Elizabeth wasn't there. She wasn't in the bathroom or the sitting room either. _Where did she go? Is she somewhere else in the castle? I should look for her._

Rose walked out Elizabeth's Quarters and looked around but Elizabeth was not on this floor.

"Elizabeth?"

She walked down the hall intending to go to the stairs but the hall got longer and more doors appeared.

"Elizabeth," she yelled again.

She started to run and the hall stretched even longer. She turned around to go back to Elizabeth's personal quarters but stopped. She heard a voice, a beautiful voice singing. It was coming from the other end of the hall. She turned back around and found that the hall had stopped growing and it now had a big iron door at the end of it. The voice, the beautiful voice was coming from behind that door and she just had to get to it.

This time as she ran down the hall it stayed still. The door was right in front of her. All she had to do was open it. She placed her had on the knob and screamed it was searing hot. Her hand was burning. Her skin blistered and bled and then it peeled away revealing muscle tissue and nerves.

She screamed again and collapsed on the floor cradling her hand. Her body shook as she sobbed and the voice singing and began to speak to her.

"_What they seek is behind the door. The Lost Rose. But to open the open the door you need the key first and of course you need to find this door for it is hidden in the castle."_

Rose cried in response.

"_I will give you a clue Rose but you'll have to touch the door again. Place both your hands on the iron."_

Rose stood up with great effort and stared at the iron door now glowing red.

"_Touch the door child. Don't you want to help Elizabeth? Don't you want to help the Queen?"_

She slowly moved her shaking hands closer to the door. The heat rolled off the iron in waves and stung her skin. Finally she carefully placed her hands on the door. Everything went dark and then it brightened again but only a little. She was not in the hall anymore. She was somewhere different. It was dark and scary and it smelled bad. All around her were cells with metal bars and dirt floors.

She moved toward a small barred window that was letting in the light and found the iron door across from it.

"The door! There it is!"

Then it all disappeared and she back in the hallway with her hands still placed on the hot door. The pain hit her in less than a second. The searing hot pain. The melting skin. The singed nerves. She screamed louder this time.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!"

"Little pet?" A voice asked from a distance. "Little pet wake up."

She felt two hands on her shoulders gently shaking her. They where shaking away the door, shaking away the pain.

"Open your eyes precious child."

And she did. All the pain vanished and her hands were no longer burned. Her eyes fluttered open to the sight of Elizabeth. A very worried and concerned Elizabeth. She was now cradled in Elizabeth's arms and was being rocked back and forth.

0oo0o0oo0

Elizabeth stared at the child in her arms. How could something so small scare her that badly? The child had been sleeping peacefully. Taking a nap after unwrapping her toys and then she was screaming, shaking and flailing about. Was she failing her assignment? Hadn't the Queen told her to take good care of her?

She rocked the child back and forth hoping to soothe her.

"It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about."

The child nodded her head but still kept that frightened look in her eyes.

They were silent for a few more minutes until Elizabeth remembered something very important. Dinner. It was time for dinner and all vampire royals were required to attend. Elizabeth sighed regretfully.

"Little pet I am sorry to say this but it is time for dinner and I must attend but you may stay here. I don't imagine that you are in any condition to socialize."

The child nodded and rubbed her sleepy eyes._ That's right little one go back to sleep and have goods dreams, no more nightmares._

0oo0o0oo0_  
_

Rose pretended to sleep until she heard the front door shut. Elizabeth was gone and as much as that dream had frightened her she knew that it was not just a dream. It was real. She just had to find the door. She wanted to help Elizabeth and the Queen.

She got up and exited Elizabeth's quarters closing the door as carefully as she could. She used a handkerchief that she had stolen from Elizabeth's desk to turn the knob. She didn't want to get burned by any door.

_The door has to be in the dungeon. Every castle has a dungeon it was in all the stories my father had read to me. Now where is the door to the dungeon? Maybe I should ask a servant._

Rose scurried down the stairs, surprisingly unnoticed by anyone, to the first floor.

She raced down the hallway and tiptoed past the dinning hall. She was determined to find that door.

0oo0o0oo0

The Queen watched her friend sneak past the vampire royals and to her seat. She was late again. She had never known Elizabeth to arrive late to anything but now it was different she has the child and a child always changes things.

She remembered her children, her three little girls and her little boy. Of course they were long gone by now. Dead for at least 500 years but that did not matter she made more children, more vampires to take care of and she loved them all. She loved her kingdom, humans and vampires alike.

The Queen paused her thoughts to take a closer look at her friend who was just sitting down. She seemed worried.

"Elizabeth dear you are late again."

"My apologies your majesty I won't be late again," Elizabeth said with all sincerity.

"Oh that does not matter. You are pardoned."

The Queen stopped their conversation momentarily to call over a waiter for a refill on her wine and some blood for Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth you do not seem well. Please tell me that you are not ill?"

"Of course not my Queen. It's the child…"

"The child is ill?"

"No my Queen she had a nightmare," Elizabeth said realizing how ridiculous she sounded.

" A nightmare?" The Queen asked in surprise. She did not remember her friend being frightened so easily and by a child no less.

"Well she was screaming and shaking and . . . are you laughing at me?"

The Queen brought a hand to her mouth. She could not help it her friend was acting in a most unusual manner. "No, no Elizabeth, my fearless Elizabeth it's just…oh never mind."

"My Queen if you don't mind I actually had some questions to ask"

The Queen looked at her friend who was turning a bit red. _Blushing?_

"You may ask me anything," she replied. After a few false starts her friend was finally able to get the question out.

"How do I get the child to go back to sleep and not feel so frightened? You know in case this happens again."

The Queen's smile brightened and Elizabeth's blush did as well.

"Well there are a number of things you can do. Singing, warm milk, perhaps holding the child…" The Queen trailed off as she noticed a familiar creature sneaking past the dining hall._ Rose? What is she doing out of bed?_

"Elizabeth where is the child?"

"Huh," she questioned at the Queen's abrupt change in subject. "She is sleeping in my quarters."

"Yes of course she is. Would you excuse me for a second." The Queen stood up forgetting about the rest of the royals who were now all standing._ Silly me I forgot about the rest of the royals._

"Loyal subjects please continue to enjoy your meal." And with her words all was back to normal. No one looked her way as she hurried to meet the child.

She spotted the child at last trying to open a closet using a handkerchief. She watched the child from a distance a bit longer before actually approaching her. The little one seemed to be looking for something. She watched her tiptoe down the hall to the next door and try to open it. _What is she doing?_

She walked up to the child making sure that she made some sort of sound since vampires were usually silent when they walked. The child looked up at the sound of her footsteps but then continued to open to door. The Queen was patient and waited till she was finished to start asking questions.

"Rose, my sweet, what is it that you are doing?"

"I'm looking for the dungeon."

"The dungeon?" The surprised Queen asked. "Why ever would you want to go to the dungeon?"

"To help you."

"Help me?"

"Uh, huh," the child replied before moving on to the next door. " Do you know where it is?"

"Yes but …"

"Good. Can you take me there?"

_Well I don't see any harm in taking her there after all the dungeon is empty. It's simply unsafe to allow rouges to live. _She studied the child's face. _It doesn't look like she's going to stop until she finds it. I might as well indulge her._

"Okay my little treasure I'll show you."

The child held on to her hand and was guided to a whole other section of the castle. The door to the dungeon was also made out of black iron and had a steel bar to lock prisoners in.

She reached for the bar but was stopped by a small hand that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Don't," the child pleaded. "You'll burn yourself."

"It's okay Rose I won't burn my hand."

"No, no don't," the child said with desperation in her voice.

"Okay, okay. I won't" the Queen said gently said while stroking her hair. The child took out her handkerchief and lifted the bar. It took her awhile but she finally opened the door. The Queen stood back and watched the struggling child._ What in heaven's name has possessed her to do this? Was it the nightmare? Yes that's it. I can't help but wonder how this is supposed to help me._

The child stood at the top of the stairs and looked down into the darkness. It was obvious that she was frightened.

"Can you come with me?" the child asked.

"Of course dear." The Queen came forward and picked the child up. The stairs were too dangerous for a human child to go down but for a vampire the dark staircase would be easy to see. Sensing the child's fear she held her close.

"Rose maybe we should go back up."

"No, I just want to see the door. The big iron door."

The Queen nodded and continued on. She reached the bottom of the staircase and searched the dungeon until she found what the child had described. The big iron door.

Since her reign they had never even used that room. It was locked forever and no one not even her knew what was inside of it. But how did Rose know about it? _It seems as if little Rose has a small gift of sight._

"Rose have you seen this door before?" She asked.

"Yes, it's going to help you. Can we go back up now?"

"Yes we should go back up and you should probably go back to Elizabeth's personal quarters. I promise I won't say a word of our little adventure.'

"Thank you," the child replied and then kissed the Queen on the cheek.

By the time she returned to the dining hall desert was nearly over but her subjects had continued on merrily without her. In fact it seemed as if they were about ready to be dismissed. The Queen hurried back to her seat, made up an excuse to Elizabeth about her absence and after about ten minutes she dismissed the court.

0oo0o0oo0

Elizabeth wondered about the Queen's disappearance during dinner but did not ruminate about it for to long. After all she was a queen. _She probably just had some business to take care of._

Elizabeth entered her quarters noticing that Rose was still sleeping in the sitting room._ Oh what a sweet little angel she is. Such a good girl._

Elizabeth went to her bedroom to retrieve a blanket. She put it on her little pet being careful not to wake her.

"Good night Rose," she whispered. "Pleasant dreams."


	6. Ch 6: Fallen Royals

Ch 6 Fallen Royals

Rose awoke earlier than Elizabeth and was hungry. The rumbling of her stomach had wakened her up from her dreamless sleep. She felt rested, but she needed food that only Elizabeth provided her with. She crept quietly towards the bed that held the sleeping vampire.

She needed to wake Elizabeth up, but she had to be careful. There was a saying said by the humans. "Never poke a sleeping vampire." If she did not wake Elizabeth up gently she would be subject to the vampire's bite reflex.

Rose searched the room until spotted a vase peacock feathers. She plucked a multi-colored feather out of the vase and scampered back to Elizabeth's side. She had to stand on tiptoe and stretch out her arm just to reach the vampire.

With the feather she gently tickled the vampire's nose. Elizabeth grunted gracelessly and swatted the feather away. Rose could not be thwarted. She tried to wake the sleeping beauty once more. Elizabeth groaned in protest of her awakening, but finally opened her eyes. Rose waited, but the vampire did not seem to notice her presence and did not make an attempt to get up. In fact the vampire closed her eyes again.

She tried once more and this time the vampire shot up looking confused. Rose giggled and ducked out of sight. She heard the bed creak and sheets rustle and then it went silent. Elizabeth's head appeared over her crouching form. The vampire leaned down from the bed and looked down at her with a sleepy almost silly smile on her face.

"Good morning love." Elizabeth yawned exposing her fangs for a brief moment. "Was it necessary to wake me so early?" The vampire reached down and brought Rose up on the bed with her.

"Now,' Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around her and bring her closer. "What is it that you need?"

"Breakfast!"

" Breakfast? Well I suppose it is that time. Let me get dressed and I shall take you for your desired meal."

She watched as Elizabeth prepared for the day at an inhuman speed. The vampire dashed around finishing preparations for herself and then proceeded to prepare Rose. She ran a comb through her hair and clothed Rose with a lavender colored dress.

"Let's go," the vampire finally announced.

They took a scenic route to the breakfasting area near the royal kitchens. They passed flowers as big as her head and as bright as the sun. Rose enjoyed their vibrant colors and their fragrant blossoms. The scene was cut short when two royals greeted them. It was a couple. The male she recognized as Marco, whom she met during her first visit to the dinning hall. Marco was handsome with his dark hair, dark eyes and olive skin.

He was tall, taller than Elizabeth and his female companion. He dark eyes sparkled and held a friendly warmth as he looked at his companion. They were much more than friends. They were lovers.

"Good morning Elizabeth."

"Good morning Marco. Good morning Mara," she said referring to his companion.

The female was tall and lean. Her skin was pale, as if it had been carved out of alabaster. Her brown hair was tightly curled and her pink lips were curved into a smile of utter happiness. Her hazel eyes seemed to serve as a window for her cheerfulness for they sparkled with every expression that crossed her face.

"Good morning Elizabeth. Oh and that must be the little orphaned one you saved. I have not had a chance to meet her yet." Mara looked at Rose. "She is a precious one isn't she?"

"Yes she is," Elizabeth answered giving her a pat on the head.

"So where are you off to?" Asked Marco.

"Were getting breakfast," answered Rose.

"Oh what a coincidence so are we," said Mara. "Why don't we dine together?"

"That's a splendid idea dear, why don't we. What do you say Rose?"

She looked at Elizabeth who nodded and then said, "yes."

Mara took Rose's hand and led the rest of the way babbling on about the court and other royals. Rose was polite and listened to the rambling royal, nodding and smiling when appropriate. She found Mara to be pleasant and genuinely liked her.

_I've been lied to. Vampires aren't monsters at all they're just like humans. _

Elizabeth walked behind Rose and Mara. The royal was talking up a storm, but she was a good person. A healer and nurturer who tended to the sick in human villages. Over the centuries Mara had gained an infinite amount of medical knowledge from both the humans and the magical beings. Mara was an intelligent one honored by all the humans despite the fact that she was a vampire. She watched as Marco gazed adoringly at Mara.

_Lovers are such fools._

"So Elizabeth," said Marco from beside her. "I've heard you've already been assigned another mission."

"Yes," she said not giving away the specifics incase he didn't know the situation

"It is a mission regarding the mysterious illness that is striking down our good men and women. Yes, Elizabeth I know, but it is only a select few that aware of the situation. It must remain that way. If all the royals knew surely chaos would ensue."

"So you know."

"Yes, but do you know that two more of the royals have fallen ill with the same mysterious disease."

"What?! Two more. How is it spreading? Who's likely to get it? What are the symptoms? Why…"

"Slow down Elizabeth. Leave that for the healers. Your job is to find the cure."

"Yes and I will find it!"

"And I have no doubt that you will. You're the Queen's right hand."

They approached the breakfasting area and took their seat at a white wroth iron table on the terra cotta patio. Rose traced the intricate designs of the table with her finger as Elizabeth and Marco ordered the servant to get their meals."

Their meals arrived, blood for the vampires and fruit for her little pet. The vampires sipped their blood discretely trying to pass it off as wine so as to not frighten the child. The child by now had grown used to this and had accepted the fact that this was a necessary part of their life. It was their food. The only thing that bothered her was how they got the blood and where it came from.

Breakfast was going well until her little pet told Mara she wanted more fruit. Mara got up to call over a servant, but sat back down immediately closing her eyes and putting a hand to her head apparently in pain.

"Are you alright dear?" Marco asked rushing to her side.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Just a little headache that's all."

"Should she go to the infirmary?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I'm fine," Mara insisted.

"I'm sorry to cut this visit short but we have to go get her checked out by a doctor," said Marco helping Mara up.

"No, no I'm fine."

Elizabeth watched worriedly as Marco dragged Mara down the path towards the infirmary.

_I hope she's alright. She's a real sweet heart._

She looked at her precious pet who had reverted back to the silent emotionless state that she had arrived in.

"She'll be okay little pet." The child nodded and got up indicating that she wished to leave.

"Let's go I have other errands to run."

Those other errands the vampire had to run included a trip to the library. Rose wasn't very fond of libraries. They tended to quiet, dusty and boring. This particular library was five times as large as any library she had ever been to. Rows upon rows of shelves filled the library. Books, so many books. Some were big, some were small. Some were new while others were archaic.

The vampire had disappeared into the rows of books upon entering the room. She watched as Elizabeth piled armfuls of books onto a vacant desk and then settled down to read it all. It seemed to Rose that she was momentarily forgotten.

She wandered around the rows randomly until she decided that she wanted to go to the very last row. She wasn't looking for anything in particular. She just wanted to see what was there.

It took a few minutes for her to actually reach the end and there she found nothing. Just more books. These books looked like they had been through the mill. Some were missing their covers, others were missing pages, and some had no pages. She picked up one with no cover.

_Who wants would want to read these broken books?_

"What do we have here?"

Startled by the voice, she dropped the book and turned around. She was met with another vampire royal. He was dressed richly in a fabric of dark blue that matched his eyes. She took a step back. Though all the royals she had met so far had been welcoming and kind this one did not seem quite like the others.

"Hel-lo," she stammered

"A human huh? You must be Elizabeth's pet brat. How she indulges you."

Rose took another step back. She didn't say anything, she did cry and she didn't shout for help.

"You would make a tasty little snack. Wouldn't you human?" He ran his tongue over his fangs for effect.

Finally she spoke. "You can't hurt me. I wear Elizabeth's crest."

"Well that's a problem isn't it? I don't really like Elizabeth. Actually I loathe the little bitch. Killing you would upset her and make me happy. It's strange really just the other day she was the cold-hearted killer. Now she's playing the role of your dear mother."

I would step away from the child if I were you," said Elizabeth from behind her. _Oh thank the Goddess. _

"Elizabeth!" She exclaimed. Elizabeth gave her a small smile before putting herself between her and the other vampire.

"Oh and here's the little bitch now. Did you come to save your precious human?"

"Of course." She replied immediately. "Now, I think you should leave her alone and never bother her again."

"Really? And why should I do that?"

"Well I'll kill you if you harm her in any way and the Queen she favors the child. If the Queen finds out who knows what will happen to you?"

This seemed to frighten him and although he didn't show it he backed down and left.

Once back at the quarters Rose ran to Elizabeth's bedroom and hid under her enormous bed. She had decided that she was safe under there and as long as she stayed there no one would ever do her any harm. She sniffled a little and then moved deeper into the underside of the vampire's bed. How could she have forgotten that vampires were horrid, evil creatures?

_They tricked me! They tricked me into believing that they were good._

She wiped away the moisture forming in her eyes and watched Elizabeth pacing back and forth, no doubt thinking of ways to get her out from under there. But she would not be fooled again. She knew that if she came out Elizabeth would some how harm her.

_She doesn't love me. She doesn't want me at all. I'm just a snack to her, to all of them. I was bad. I knew it was wrong to trust, but I did so anyways._

She listened to the vampire's shoes click on the floor until in became something of a soothing melody. Though she did not want to admit it she was pleased that Elizabeth had stayed in the room with her.

"Little pet?" Said the vampire with hesitancy creeping it her voice. Rose was aware of the vampire's caution and waited for her to say more. "Little pet why do you hide? That vile creature will never harm you again."

_But how do I know if you won't. What if you're just like him? What if you don't want me?_

"I promise I would take good care of you. I promised and I did. Won't you please come out?"

She whimpered in response. _Am I still your precious child?_

Elizabeth sighed. Hours had passed now and the child remained in the spot. She could not understand why the child refused to come out. After all hadn't she proven to be capable of protecting her little pet?

She paced around the room thinking of ways to get the child out. So far all her efforts had failed. She heard the child whimper again and stopped to listen to the soft sobs that followed.

_My poor little pet, my frightened little pet, let me comfort you._

Dinnertime was approaching and Elizabeth would have to join the others royals, but she couldn't leave her little pet alone and she most certainly couldn't allow the child to remain in that position.

For a moments the sobs grew louder and this bothered her greatly. It felt like something inside of her was breaking. Her heart possibly? She could not remember ever feeling this way in her undead life. This was a new emotion for her. She remembered that the Queen had feared for her. Her friend had feared that she would become a rouge.

_Uncovering feelings. It's true then, that I had almost lost them._

She had an uncontrollable urge to hold the child, to rock her, lull her to sleep anything she could do to comfort the tortured child.

It was true. Feelings were developing in the royal, instincts were working their way out of the darkness.

Bells ringed in the distance signaling all the royals that it was time to eat. Dinner was about to begin and she had not gotten the child out from under the bed.

"Please come," she pleaded. "It's time for dinner, surely you must be hungry."

No response.

"Little pet you know I have to go. Please come with me."

Still nothing

"I don't want to leave, you know that, but I must.'

The child sobbed.

"All right I'll let you be, but I still have to join the others for dinner."

Elizabeth left her quarters slowly giving the child enough time to change her mind but sadly the child never left her position. She made her way to the dining hall with even less enthusiasm and glided by the royals who were unlike herself, full of mirth.

She took her place on the Queen's right hand side and made no attempt to socialize. Throughout the meal she did nothing but worry about her poor little pet. She pushed her food about her plate and stared blankly at the crimson liquid in her glass.

"Elizabeth dear, is something wrong?"

"Yes, everything is wrong. I have made no progress in finding the cure and my little pet is angry with me. She has hidden under the bed and won't come out. She won't even talk to me. She sits and cries."

The Queen offered her a sympathetic smile. "It's alright, your little one will come out in due time. I think she's just having a little fit. Children are prone to do that you know."

She nodded her head, but still believed that the child no longer held affections for her.

"Oh look," the Queen said cheerfully. "Here comes Lady Mara. Try to get your mind off of the child Elizabeth. Will you?"

She nodded and feigned a smile. Lady Mara walked forward with less vigor than she usually used. Her skin if possible was paler than usual and her eyes lacked a certain spark of joy. Even though Lady Mara still smiled both women knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Mara, what is wrong," the Queen asked rising from her and warmth seemed to radiate from her friend she approached the royal. Elizabeth knew what was wrong, but she hoped for the best anyways.

Mara could not answer with words, but her fall seemed to do the trick. The Queen closed the distance between them and caught the falling royal just before she hit the ground.

"My child!" the Queen cried before rushing Mara off to the infirmary. Elizabeth of course followed her friend, but not before ordering the other nobles to stay in the hall. The infirmary was only so big and Mara and the others patients did not need the added noise.

From under the bed Rose could here raised voices from all over the court. She knew something was wrong, but what could have happened? Rose crawled out from under the bed intent on finding out the cause of this disturbance.

She walked over to the window stretching her legs here and there. She quickly undid the latch and poked her little head out of the window. Just below her she could she two human servants deep in conversation. She listened silently from her spot.

"Sir Marco must be devastated."

"He sure fancied that woman. I imagine he'll be by her side day an' night."

"That's a sure thing. Poor Lady Mara. Of all the vampires to strike down it just had to be the healer. They say she has the worst they've seen yet. Say she's in a whole lot of pain. The Goddess has had no hand in this illness."

"Yea, can't see no one wantin' to harm our Healer. Has to be something real dark that's done this, darker than the vamps."

Rose had heard enough. She turned away from the window and crawled back under the bed.

_The nice lady is sick? I have to help her. I have to take away her pain. I have to find the lost Rose._

In the privacy of Mara's room in the infirmary Elizabeth watched the Queen cry. This was something she had never seen before, but she was sure that the Queen had cried for all the sick nobles. She tried her best to comfort her, but the Queen could not be consoled.

Mara moaned from the bed and turned in her magic induced sleep. There was nothing they could do for the pain. It seemed that even in her unconscious state she felt it. This symptom was new to the doctors. The others had simply fallen into a deep sleep after the illness had progressed, but Mara would not sleep. They had to force it upon her.

It hurt Elizabeth to see Mara this way. She was a good woman. She was full of love and mirth and cared for just about everything on the earth. Mara did not deserve this.

"You should go back now," The Queen said regaining her composure.

"Pardon?"

"You should go back, get some sleep, take care of your little one."

"But, my Queen-."

"I am sorry Elizabeth, but you must go. I need time to think."

"Very well." She walked over to the Queen and kissed her forehead before turning to leave.

"You are changing, you know," the Queen whispered to her as she walked out the door.

Rose was getting nervous. Elizabeth should have returned by now.

_She must be with Mara, but still it is late. Has she forgotten me?_

The clock chimed again signaling that yet another hour had passed. Where was Elizabeth? She rolled over to her stomach and rested her chin on the cold marble. She listened unmoving as more minutes ticked by.

Finally she heard some footsteps echoing in the hall. They were loud and heavy steps.

_Elizabeth?_

The front door was open and quickly shut. The steps were quiet now, but she could hear something else. A sniffle. Was Elizabeth crying?

She made not a sound as the vampire rushed silently around the room most likely getting ready for bed. Elizabeth had not called for her or even acknowledged her so she stayed where she was. Rose, as children normally do, had already forgotten why she was hiding from Elizabeth.

After a short while she felt the weight of Elizabeth's body above her as the vampire got into bed. Above her was silent except for the occasional sniffle. Even though Elizabeth did not cry aloud, it still pained Rose to know that she was sad.

She waited till she heard the steady breath of the vampire before crawling out from under the bed. She watched the sleeping form toss and turn as if it was fighting an unknown battle.

_If she could care so much about that Mara woman then she must care for me. The vampires had never tricked me. They are just like humans. Some good, some bad._

Quietly, she hoisted herself up onto the bed, be being careful not to awaken the sleeping beauty. She gazed intently at the vampire's face before slipping under the blankets and settling herself next to Elizabeth.

"Is that you little pet?" Elizabeth whispered sleepily.

"Uh, huh."

Elizabeth cuddled the child and stroked her hair. She felt guilty about neglecting her little pet, but was happy that the child was fond of her again. She felt the child's warm body snuggle against her own cold one. This is just the sort of comfort she needed right now, but how had her little pet known.

"Good night my precious child."


	7. Ch 7: Pleasant Dreams

**Sorry I haven't written in so long. Busy life, but anyways read it, enjoy it and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Ch 7 Pleasant Dreams

Rose sat in the Queen's garden admiring the lovely flowers. The sun was high and warm and the skies were clear. It was a perfect day to be outside. She wondered why no one else was out. Perhaps no was here because it was the Queen's private gardens. Perhaps not, but whatever the reason was she really didn't mind.

She lay down in the grass and closed her eyes. Everything was so silent, so peaceful. Life in the Vampire Court was an unexpected pleasurable experience and as long as she had Elizabeth it would always remain that way.

She let out a contented sigh before rolling onto her stomach to smell again the Queen's roses. She gasped. The roses were different now. Before she had closed her eyes they had been red now they were lavender. She was so sure they had been red. At a closer look they seemed to be normal roses. They smelled normal too, perhaps a bit sweeter than usual, but still normal.

"_They are beautiful aren't they?"_

Rose looked around to see who had spoken those words, but found no one to claim them. The voice though, it sounded familiar. She looked at the roses. They were red again.

"Yes," she said hesitantly, unsure if there was actually anyone to hear her. "They are beautiful."

"_Why don't you look behind you."_

She did and saw a young, beautiful woman in a white dress sitting under a tree in the distance. She walked cautiously to the woman, but stopped a few feet in front of her. She observed the woman curiously.

Cheerful blue eyes stared out of a pretty and delicate face, framed by soft golden curls that went well past her shoulders. There was something familiar about this woman. It was as if she had known her all her life and not.

"_Come closer daughter."_

She frowned. "You are not my mother."

The woman smiled, while rising. "_I am your mother as well as Elizabeth's. I am the mother of humans and of vampires. It is from my womb the earth did come and all things grow fruitful and plentiful because it is my will."_

"Y-you're the Goddess," she said with wide eyes.

"_Yes daughter," _she said softly._ "I am the Goddess." _The Goddess held out her hand expectantly. "_Walk with me."_

Rose took her hand eagerly. "Goddess, Great Mother, may I ask you something?"

"_Of course child."_

"Did you speak to me last time? Were you behind that door?"

"_Was I in your dream last time? Yes."_

She pursed her lips at the memory of all the pain the dream had caused her.

The Goddess watched her expressions. "_I'm sorry. It had to be that way, but this time it won't."_

They stopped by a tree surrounded by lavender colored roses. These ones never changed and they felt different, alive almost. The Goddess sat against the tree and beckoned Rose to join her.

Rose went to sit down next to her, but the Goddess had other plans. Arms wrapped around her and gently guided her into the Goddess's lap. The Great Mother rested Rose's head against her chest and as she lay against her the Goddess played with her brown curls just as her mother had when she was alive.

"Is my mother with you?" She asked quietly.

"_Yes, your father too. They are both very happy were they are."_

"Where is that?"

"_You'll find out, much later though. Now Rose I have something to tell you about the illness."_

"The one the Lost Rose will cure."

"_That's the one and a strong one it is. It was conjured by the Shadow Demons. Have you heard of them? No of course you haven't. Now listen closely. These demons mean to start a war with the vampire race and I can't let that happen. If that happens and the vampires fail the humans would not be able to protect themselves. I can't let that happen._

_My vampiric children have been so good since the Queen's reign. No longer are they monsters, but human, almost human. There are almost no more rogues to speak of. A great accomplishment for all that is good and pure."_ She sighed._ "But whenever good seems to advance evil is always there to balance the scales, such is life little daughter. Neither side can ever win for it is an eternal battle_." She looked down at the fidgeting child in her lap and smiled_. "But enough of that. You have a task to complete for me."_

Rose nodded her head and waited for her to say more."

"_Tomorrow night there will be an attack on the Queen. A little shadow demon will try to kill her, but you my child will stop this attack. I will not allow her death. Not now. We need her. She will lead all that is good into victory._

The Goddess paused and tucked a curl behind her ear._ "She will sit here, in this very spot after the evening meal. You must join her tomorrow night. The demon will come then. All you have to do is throw this at him and he'll go away forever." _She handed Rose a small glass bottle that was roughly the size of her little hand. It held a strange pearly white liquid.

"But…I'm scared."

"_I'll be there with you. I am always with you, watching out for you. Now there is one more thing I have for you."_ The Goddess reached her hand out to one of the lavender rose and plucked one off the wine for Rose. "_These petals will soothe Mara's pain. Give them to her tonight." _The Goddess stood up and smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress. "_It's almost time for me to go."_

"Go? No don't go," she said while hugging the Goddess tightly around the middle.

She laughed._"Didn't I just tell you that I would always be with you daughter?"_

"But."

"_It's time Rose. Blessed be."_

Rose opened her eyes slowly. It was still dark and she had her arms wrapped tightly around the still sleeping Elizabeth.

_Was it just a dream?_

She unwrapped her arms and shifted her position on the bed. Something touched her back. She turned and found the bottle and the rose petals lying next to her. She grabbed both and quietly climbed off the bed. For a moment she just stared at the bottle.

_Demons? I can't fight a demon. They're bigger and badder than vampires. I know because my father was always saying that the only thing worse than a vampire was a demon. But I've never heard of a demon attack. Does that only happen to the vampire race?_

She took the bottle and hid it in the toy chest Elizabeth had bought the other day. With the petals, she stuffed them into the pocket of cotton nightgown.

_I have to get these to Mara._

Rose quietly left Elizabeth's personal Quarters and made her way outside to the castle grounds. From here she did not know where else to go. She had never been to the infirmary and the castle grounds were so large. She had no clue as to where it would be located.

"_Turn left."_

The Goddess was speaking to her, but from where. She looked around, but saw no one.

"_You will not find me here. Now go on, to the left."_

She followed all the Goddess's directions and finally found herself at the infirmary. It was a small sized building separate from he castle and decorated just as elegantly. She could hear no noise coming from the building and no noise around the building.

She slipped in quietly and went past beds full of sleeping patients. This room was long and spotlessly clean. The only furniture was those beds, all white with clean cotton sheets. There was a door in the very back of the room. She walked to it and pressed her ear up against the door. Nothing heard on the other side. Slowly, she and stepped in to the room.

It was dark and the only person in the room seemed to be Mara.

The Queen watched Mara quietly from the corner. The woman had been groaning in her magic induced sleep. It was clear that her child was in pain and it pained her to see her like this. She would have done anything to end this illness.

Her attention shifted quickly as the door opened reveling a shadowed figure. Shadow or not see could still see Rose creeping through the door. The child walked right past her without even so much as glancing in her direction.

_She must have not seen me._

The Queen stayed silent. She didn't want to make her presence known. She was curious about the child.

_Why is she here? And better yet how did she even find the infirmary. It is a ways from Elizabeth's personal quarters._

She watched as the child took something out of her pocket and slipped it into Mara's mouth. To her surprise Mara began to chew whatever substance had been placed in her mouth.

Mara grew quiet, no longer groaning in pain. Her breathing grew even and eventually she rolled over letting out a contented sigh. The Queen's eyes grew wide with disbelief.

_Impossible! My child is no longer in pain. What did she give her? How does a child of her age know how to cure pain? She is gifted. She must be or perhaps, perhaps it is more than gifted. Perhaps she is favored._

The Queen stood up swiftly giving the child quite a fright. The child gasped and then put her head down as if waiting for punishment.

"Rose," she said quietly. "Come with me. It is most imperative that we talk about this." Sensing the child's fear she softened her features. "Come we'll get you some milk and cookies while we're there. Would you like that?"

The child smiled and grabbed her hand.

She led the child out of the infirmary and to her quarters, which was an entirely separate building away from the castle. Her home was a miniature of the castle and just as richly decorated. The only major difference being the frequent use of red in the color scheme of the building.

Here she had only four maids, though a few more would come in time to time to help tidy up the place or work in her garden. She loved her privacy and considered herself to be quite a humble queen, well compared to the past rulers.

The house was silent, but well lit in the kitchen area. She had told the maids to enjoy the night. They deserved that much, probably more. They did everything from dressing her to bathing her. They had become her silent friends. Tonight however she would not have anyone to dress her for bed, which for a queen was considered unthinkable. The Queen should never have to lift a finger, but _she_ had always questioned that rule.

In the kitchen she pulled out the cookie tin as the child took a seat at the dark round table. The Queen struggled to find everything for she was not used to being in the kitchen. Truthfully she had only been down here once or twice. Everything was new to her, but she was pleased with herself for doing her own work.

The child stayed silent until the cookies and milk were placed in front of her. She took her seat across from the child and waited till the child had taken a cookie from the plate. She smiled as she remembered giving the child a cookie on her first day here. Then she had been a frightened little thing and Elizabeth had little emotion to speak of.

_My things have changed in such a short amount of time._

"Rose, dear," she said as the child took a large bit of a cookie. "What was it that you gave to Mara?"

The child swallowed the bite and then washed it down with milk, wiping her mouth on her sleeve as she finished.

"They were petals. Rose petals."

_Rose petals?_

"They were," the child continued. "They were supposed to take away the pain. They worked all right. Seemed that way."

"That was a very nice thing you did for Mara," she praised. "You're such a sweet little thing. Now, where did you find these petals?"

"I dunno." She shrugged.

The Queen was about to frown but stopped herself. "You don't know? But then where did you get them." She leaned in closer to the child.

_Did someone give them to her?_

Rose put down her cookie and watched the Queen. Her expression had become serious and she seemed anxious for what Rose was about to tell her.

"Who told you Rose? Who told you where to find this cure for pain?" The Queen asked.

"The-," she began.

_"Daughter now is not the time."_

It was the Goddess again. She had to listen and do as the Great Mother said.

"No one told me," she lied. "I just knew."

The Queens eyes softened and gave her a knowing look. "You're gifted Rose aren't you?"

She nodded_. Lying is wrong. _

"Is that how you knew about the iron door? You know not many people know of its existence."

"I dreamed it."

"I see." The Queen stood up and kneeled in front of her. "Promise me you won't tell anyone. I wouldn't want the wrong person to discover our little secret." She paused and then added in a much quieter tone. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I promise."

The Queen kissed her cheek, but then was startled as someone knocked rapidly on back door in the kitchen.

"Goodness, who could that be?" The Queen wondered aloud.

Elizabeth came bursting in, distraught and frantic. Elizabeth ignored the Queen and let out a sigh of relief as she spotted Rose.

"Oh thank the Goddess you're here. You had me so worried. I woke up and you weren't there. You weren't anywhere. I looked and -." Elizabeth stopped talking and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her face in an embarrassing manner. She watched Elizabeth straighten up and curtsy to the Queen.

"I am sorry for bursting in on you like this your majesty."

"Oh Elizabeth we are in private there is no need to be so formal. Sometimes I like it better without there always being a stiffness when people speak to me."

"Sorry. "

She yawned loudly causing both women to look at her.

The Queen smiled. "She's tired and it's such a long walk back to your quarters Elizabeth. Why don't you stay the night? Hmm?"

How could she refuse the Queen? "We'll stay."

"Splendid. Rose why don't we get you settled in a room first. I have some things to discuss with Elizabeth." She nodded and followed the Queen to a room where she was tucked in and kissed goodnight again by both women.

The Queen led her friend to her room, which was down the hall from where Rose was sleeping. Her room was done in all red with cherry wood furniture. It was a grand room decorated with many paintings and trinkets.

She turned to Elizabeth who was still look around the room in awe. Though Elizabeth had been in her house before, she had never had the privilege of entering her room. No one except the maids did. This was a great honor and she knew Elizabeth was aware of that too.

She yawned but covered it up politely. The days where she had forgone sleep were catching up with her now. Even the undead needed to sleep. Perhaps tonight she would finally rest. She looked to Elizabeth who was now studying a portrait of her five children. She had not noticed until now that her friend was dressed in her nightclothes. She smiled when she saw that Elizabeth had no shoes on her feet, not even slippers.

_She must have been really worried about her little one. Poor thing._

"Elizabeth dear, would you help prepare me for the night? I gave my maids the night off," she explained.

"It would be a privilege."

She pointed to the location of her dressing gown and gave her friend some further directions.

Elizabeth walked back to the Queen with the dressing gown in her hand. It was quite a gown. Any nobleman would have deemed it worthy, but her Queen never gave in to such fancies. She sacrificed every part of her life for the sake of the kingdom.

_Blessings for the Great Queen._

"Did you know that Rose was at the infirmary tonight?" The Queen asked her. She undid the Queen's corset before answering.

"No I didn't. I didn't think she even knew where it was."

"Well she was there and she did the most peculiar thing."

"Oh?" She said while putting the gown back into the Queen's closet.

" She cured Mara's pain. Completely and absolutely. She has the gift," the Queen said excitedly.

Elizabeth considered her words. "Raise your hands up." She said nothing to the Queen until she was finished putting on the gown. It looked very pretty on her. It made her strong fierce Queen look delicate. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, she knows about the iron door in the basement, the one that can't be opened. She said she dreamed about everything, the door and the rose petals. She has the gift," the Queen insisted.

_I guess that would explain the nightmare._

"She has the gift," Elizabeth agreed.

The Queen walked to the cherry wood vanity and picked up a silver brush glittering with jewels. "Come and sit Elizabeth."

She followed the Queen's command and sat on the red chair and felt the Queen brushing her dark locks.

"I think she can help us," the Queen said hesitantly. "I think she can find the Lost Rose in her sleep, but she'll have to stay near me. I need to be there when she wakes up. You're invited to stay here too, of course. I wouldn't mind your company."

"There's no doubt in my mind that we'll stay. If there's a chance Rose can find the cure then we'll help. It is after all my assignment to find the Lost Rose and I intend to do just that."

"Very well then. There is just one more thing. I would like to offer the child permanent protection," the Queen paused. "If that is all right with you."

_A blood covenant. That would prevent another attack._ She shuddered at the thought of another vampire trying to make her little pet a snack.

"I think that would be best."

"Good. I will take care of that tomorrow." The Queen yawned holding the brush still for a moment. Elizabeth looked back at the exhausted Queen and took the brush away from her.

"You need to rest. You haven't slept in what? A week. You're wearing yourself thin. If I may say that my Queen."

"You may."

"Well then it's time for me to take my leave," she said gathering herself.

"Good night to you old friend," the Queen said giving Elizabeth her traditional farewell, a kiss on each cheek.

"Good night my Queen."


	8. Ch 8: Blood Covenant

**I apologize for not posting sooner. Exams require a lot of studying and thus a lot of my time. BookCrazy687 is partly to thank for getting this chapter updated. Those reviews made me feel a little guilty and encouraged me to write at a more rapid pace. Well anyways read, enjoy and then review.**

* * *

** Ch 8: Blood Covenant**

Rose watched with interest as Elizabeth packed a small leather bag. They had returned to Elizabeth's quarters after staying the night at the Queen's and now Elizabeth was leaving. She was going out in search of the Lost Rose. The Queen believed that it could found in a forest just outside of the Vampire Court. It would take her a quarter of the day to get there and another half just to search for it.

Rose walked to her toy chest and picked out a stuffed bear. It was her favorite one and she felt that Elizabeth should have a friend to accompany her on the trip since she herself couldn't go.

She was going to stay with the Queen until Elizabeth came back. She liked the Queen, she really did, but she wanted to be near Elizabeth. Elizabeth played her with and took care of her and the Queen, well she was a queen. She would be occupied with her royal duties.

She walked over to Elizabeth and quietly placed the bear on the bed. The bustling vampire stopped for a moment and picked up the bear. A soft smile spread across her painted lips.

"Oh sweet pet, thank you. I'll enjoy his company." She gave Rose a peck on the cheek before placing the bear next to her bag. "Now pet I'll only be gone for a day and you'll have the Queen for company. She just adores you."

She watched Elizabeth go into the closet and pull out several child sized dresses and a little white night gown. She placed these in another small bag and put that bag in the sitting room. The servants would carry it to the Queen's quarters later.

"Now it is almost time for me leave," Elizabeth told her while leaning down to her height. "Promise me that you'll be a good girl?"

She nodded and hugged Elizabeth, who in turn embraced her and soothed her with words.

"I'll miss you too. I've never had to anything to return to, but now I have you and it will sadden me to not be with you. I will hurry home as quickly as possible. I promise."

Elizabeth stood up, smoothing the folds on her pale green dress.

"Are you taking me to the Queen before you leave?"

"Of course. I would not trust you with just any one. Now go and pick out a few toys. Put them in the sitting room. The servants will carry them over later."

She nodded and picked up a few dolls, a stuffed dog and some paper and charcoal. Her hand brushed over something smooth and cool while reaching in the toy chest. She had almost forgotten about it.

_My mission from the Goddess._

She looked over her shoulder at Elizabeth before taking it out. Once finding it safe she slipped the bottle of pearly liquid into her dress pocket before turning around with an armful of toys.

"I'll take these," she announced, displaying her treasures proudly.

"Hmm, that's a lot love. Do you want to take them all?"

She nodded. "They'll be lonely without me."

The vampire shook her head and chuckled, but said nothing more.

After depositing her treasure in the sitting room she went back to watch Elizabeth again. But the vampire had finished packing and was merely sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Shall we leave then," Elizabeth asked.

She nodded and the vampire got up and took her hand. Elizabeth led her out of the castle and across the grounds to the dwelling of the Queen.

The Court was noticeably quiet now that nearly all knew of the illness. All were frightened. Never had there been an illness that could touch the royals. Who knew that the dead feared death the most.

They arrived at the Queens quarters to only to find it as silent as the rest of the Court. She gave Elizabeth a tearful goodbye and then reluctantly entered the building.

She was meet by another vampire, though this one was not royal, but a maid. One of four of the Queen's personal maids. She was outfitted in a red dress, light and short sleeved for the summer season. A crisp white apron was tied around her slender waist and a satin red bow tied back her russet locks. She was fair and pretty, but her brown eyes lacked a certain sparkle, warmth. Years of serving others had left her unresponsive to emotion only to commands.

The maid who had introduced herself as Mary asked her to take a seat in the foyer. She took her seat on a plush red armchair near the fireplace at the back of the room. A small table made of a dark wood gleamed from the center of the room. Other pieces of red furniture gathered around it.

_The Queen must really like red. Nearly everything in her home is of the same color._

She sat with her legs dangling off the chair, swinging back and forth. With nothing else left to do she fidgeted with her dress. It to was red. The color pleased the Queen, this Elizabeth knew, so she found it necessary to add more dresses of the color to her wardrobe.

The sound of approaching footsteps interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to find the Queen standing in front of her. As usual the Queen was dressed in red. The satin fabric of the gown was so lustrous that she felt this incredible urge to reach out and feel it.

"Hello there dear. How are you?"

She shrugged her slight shoulders as an answer.

"Yes I suppose that's appropriate. I imagine you feel uneasy about your separation from Elizabeth." She sighed. "Very well, come with me. We have much to do, you and I."

She hopped down from the chair and followed after the swift moving Queen. Down a hall they went and through a door into an office. The room held only four pieces of furniture a dark mahogany desk with two matching chairs and a bookcase. The walls were surprisingly papered in an ivory color decorated with golden vines.

The Queen sat down on her respective side of the desk and started to search through its drawers. Finally she found what she was looking for. From the bottom drawer she pulled out a delicate white handkerchief and set it on the desk. Reaching her hand into the drawer for a second time she pulled out a small dagger.

From the window rays of light hit the red jewels on the small blade and cast shadows of glimmering red on the wall. It was beautiful and frightening at the same time.

Rose stepped back from the desk as the Queen placed the blade next to the handkerchief.

"Rose I want to offer you something. Come closer dear will you? I promise no harm will come to you and if you agree to my offer no harm will ever come."

Rose stepped quietly closer and after a few moments hesitation took a seat across from the Queen.

"Offer?" she asked.

"I want to give you protection Rose. A protection that will keep you safe always. No vampire will ever be able to harm you. Not the royals, not clan vampires. Even the humans will think twice before hurting you. Would you like that, to be safe always?"

"You could do that?"

"Yes Rose. Do accept my offer?"

She didn't have to think about it. This was a gift. "Yes, I accept."

The Queen smiled. "Good. I thought you would. Now come here."

She followed the command and eagerly made her way to the other side of the desk. The Queen scooped her up in one motion and placed Rose on her lap. The Queen stroked her hair tenderly and she closed her eyes in complete comfort.

"Do you understand what I'm offering you Rose?" The Queen asked softly still playing with her curls.

"Protection," she answered.

"No Rose not just that. I offered you my blood."

Her eyes snapped open and slowly filled with fear.

"You said yes Rose, remember that."

This wasn't what she agreed to. She had to get out, away from the Queen. She didn't want to become a vampire and she most definitely didn't want to drink the blood even if it was the Queen of The Vampires. She made a move to get off the Queen, but was held back. The Queen kept her in a gentle embrace that was strong enough to keep her on the Queen's lap.

" It's okay," the Queen soothed. "Don't be scared Rose, the process of becoming a vampire is very complicated. Taking blood once will not turn you.

She stopped struggling, but that didn't mean she wanted to drink. She had no choice. Her home was with the vampires now. As young as she was she knew she would never be allowed to return. She knew too much and besides there was nothing to return to. Everyone she loved was gone. This was her best choice, to live here with Elizabeth under the protection of the Queen. This was her life now and she had no control over it and she never would.

She began to cry at this realization, little sniffles at first and then huge racking sobs. She laid her head on the Queen and curled up in her lap. Above the noise of her crying she could hear the Queen singing softly. A sweet little lullaby.

Ever so slowly the tears began to stop. The Queen was patient and waited until she was completely done and then waited some more, rocking her back and forth.

"Better now?"

She nodded her head and then uncurled her body into a sitting position.

"Are you ready?"

She wasn't, but she said so anyways.

0ooo0ooo0

The Queen had worn a gown that exposed a fair amount of her ample bosom specifically for this task. It was easier for her and the child if the blood covenant was done this way. She picked up the small blade on her desk and made a clear clean cut just above her right breast.

The blood flowed quickly out of her wound. The scarlet liquid seemed so bright against her fair skin. Her eyes flickered from the wound to the child. She could see the fear and was sincerely sorry, but this was necessary, a safety precaution.

If something were to happen to Rose it would sadden her and Elizabeth, but it would also endanger her chance at saving her own children. This gifted child could find the cure; she knew it in her heart. But she would have to make it up later to Rose.

"Drink now," she said guiding the child's head to the wound.

The child froze at first and then stuck out her tongue and licked below the wound.

She shuddered in her embrace.

_Poor thing._

"The quicker you do this the sooner we can finish," she said softly.

This seemed to do the trick. The child began to drink directly from the wound, drinking deeper and deeper. She found it to be relaxing. It was oddly familiar feeling. One she hadn't felt it since her own children suckled from her bosom.

She leaned foreword to kiss the top of her head and then continued stroking her hair. This motion she noticed always put the child at ease.

_Her mother must have played with her hair when she was alive, _the Queen mused.

She felt the Rose begin to pull away, but she had not drunk enough. Using her hand she guided the child back. After a few more minutes the Queen put her hand down and loosened her grip on the child.

"It's done. You have my protection."

The child said nothing. She reached over to her desk and grabbed the handkerchief. She cleaned Rose's mouth first as gently as possible and then cleaned herself. Her wound was already healed.

Then she began to sing, really sing. Her voice was a powerful one. There was magic intertwined in her words. With every note the child grew more tired until finally she gave into a peaceful slumber.

Her voice was one of the reasons she was the Queen. She could lull a child to sleep or a whole army. Every command she gave would be followed not just because she was the Queen, but because they had no other choice.

Her voice was just one weapon among many.

She cradled the child in her arms and carried her up the stairs and to the room Rose had slept in the night before. She carefully laid the child down, tucked her in, kissed her and took one last look at that sweet angelic face before closing the door.

_I'll make it up to her. Somehow._

She went back to her study and cleaned up the blade putting it back in her proper place. She wondered how her Elizabeth was doing. She had sent her out on a useless mission. If finding the Lost Rose was as simple as that, why she would have done it herself, but it wasn't simple. It never was.

She finished her work in the study and headed to the kitchen to find one of her maids. She had a meeting with the clan leaders today. She was to meet with all the leaders of the vampire communities and discuss the illness with them. She simply had to know if this disease was spreading elsewhere.

"Mary," she said to the young vampire. The maid in brightened in the presence of the Queen and her cold eyes grew warm.

The Queen had made this one too. The poor thing was just a child dying of disease, until she took her in. She feed Mary vampire blood daily. This helped hide the symptoms of her illness. For a while she was able to act as any other child would and when she old enough she turned her.

Mary had wanted life and this was the only way. She was never going to be cured of her disease. But she was not a powerful vampire and could never be a royal

When the time came she would offer the same chance to Rose. To have a gifted one such as Rose would prove to be quite useful.

"Mary, my sweet child, could you look after Rose. The little thing is resting upstairs."

"Of course, your Majesty."

She smiled at the girl and then left. But the Queen left to early to hear the screams of little Rose. Another nightmare.

0ooo0ooo0

Up in the bedroom Rose tossed and turned. She was dreaming of a rouge vampire.

A young woman with fair hair pulled up in an elegant bun watched the attack with fascination. The woman stood by as the rouge pinned Rose down and began to scratch at her throat. She screamed and yelled, but could get no one to help her.

"_To gain favor with the clan leaders you must tell her of this attack. Later it will help. I promise now go and find her. She will be with the Queen in a conference hall. Blessed be my daughter."_

The rouge vampire lowered his head one last time. His dark eyes flashing with anticipation as he opened his mouth and bared his fangs. She screamed once more and then… the world began to shake.

"Little miss, do wake up your screaming is most bothersome."

She opened her eyes to see Mary above her.

"S-sorry,' she stammered.

"It's alright just go back to sleep," replied Mary impassively.

The maid left and Rose sprang up. She had to deliver her message. A rouge from one of the clans was going to attack the humans.

That would be horrible for vampires and humans alike. Not only would it harm the humans, but it would give them another reason to mistrust the vampires even more than they did already, which would be a shame. The vampires had worked hard to protect the humans from rogues and had tried to stop the creation of rogues completely.

She hurried down the stairs and slipped past the maids to the front door. Out she ran, on a mission to help the vampires.


	9. Ch 9: The Twelve Clans

Ch 9 The Twelve Clans

Elizabeth stood in the middle of the forest with a frown creasing her brow. She had spent hours searching for the Lost Rose and had found nothing. The only flowers this forest seemed to have were weeds. Thousands and thousands of weeds.

When she got back she was going to have a word with the Queen. Her friend sent her out knowing very well that the Lost Rose wasn't here.

_Why would she do this? If she wanted me gone she could have made it so. She is the Queen. What reason could she possibly have for sending me here all day?_

_Oh no, she wouldn't. She preformed the blood covenant without me. How could she? Doesn't she know how scared my little pet will be without me?_

Picking up her bag she started in the direction of the Court.

0ooo0ooo0

Rose had entered the castle quietly; trying to avoid any unwanted attention the royals might want to pay her. Her movements were hurried and jumpy like a frightened animal. She was still recovering from the vivid dream. She shuddered as she thought of the rouge pining her down, about to bite.

Did the Goddess always have to make her dreams so painful? She continued on toward the Main Hall, planning on taking one of the minor corridors to the Conference Hall. It wasn't hard to miss. She had come across the hall the few times she had managed to escape Elizabeth's keen eyes.

Upon entering the Main Hall she found that it was bustling with royals. She hesitated at the entrance and bit her lip in worry. She wondered if the Queen's protection would work, if the vampires would leave her to do as she pleased.

But she couldn't think on that for long. She had to get to the Conference Hall and find the vampire who her fair hair in a bun. She took a breath and strode across the hall. Her eyes darted around nervously as she noticed a heavy silence fall upon the hall.

She stopped in her tracks and set her eyes about the whole room. The ornately dressed royals stood motionless as the sound of deep breathing filled the room.

They were scenting her. Each could scent the Queen's blood, her claim on this child. She was not to be touched, not to be harmed. All understood the covenant and yet they did not understand why the Queen had extended her protection to this weak little human child.

Rose tried to move forward, but fear would not let her. Instead she stood staring at the royals. Her eyes rested on one particular vampire. This royal seemed to be the only one capable of movement in her presence.

She was unlike the other royals with her tan skin and deep red sari. Her black hair rippled in luxurious waves and gleamed where light touched it. She had come from the Queen's favorite clan, an exotic rarity among the undead.

The royal's dark eyes were cool and calculating as she took in the appearance of the little child. Her step hastened and soon she stood in the of the of the little thing. The royal placed her hands underneath the child's arms and lifted her off the floor rather than lean down to her height to examine her.

Rose's grey eyes widened as she was lifted off the ground. Though she hadn't forgotten how thoughtlessly vampires, especially royals, regarded humans, she had become used to the fair treatment that came with the title of being Elizabeth's pet.

The exotic royal brought her closer and inhaled her scent deeply. Her painted lips quirked into a smirk.

"I knew she would have a reason to offer such thing to a child," the royal whispered.

The vampire set her down again and pushed her in the direction of the Conference Hall.

"You have an important mission little Rose. Go forth, quickly," the royal called after her.

She hurried down the hall away from that strange royal.

_How did she now where I was going? She is strange. Who is she?_

0ooo0ooo0

"Silence," the Queen cried.

The twelve clans of the Vampire Kingdom where arguing again. The news of the mysterious illness had sent them up in a panic and each clan leader had come to speak to the Queen in hopes of finding out the details of the crisis.

How many were affected? Was it fatal? Was there a cure? Would it spread? The Queen answered them sharing any knowledge she had gained within the last few weeks.

"Please, be peaceful," the Queen urged. "I can assure you that the illness is being contained." The leaders in the hall settled down refocusing their attention back to the Queen. "We are working on a cure."

"And when, my Queen, will this 'cure' be available?"

The Queen peered down the long mahogany table that sat on the middle of the hall. Six leaders one side, five on another and she at the head sitting in a gloriously dark wooden throne.

The leader who had spoken was from the Valerian clan. The territory belonging to the clan sat just outside the Court and it's human settlement. It was the third largest clan out of the twelve and one of the three that shared this continent.

The largest clan and three other smaller clans shared the continent connecting adjacent to her own and the third continent below her own held the territories of four other clans.

The Queen favored the smallest, but most respected clan, the Chakrra clan. They Chakrrans inhabited a fair sized a fair sized island in the warm waters of the Alerious Sea. The land was a paradise.

They were a unique clan that lived harmoniously with the islands human inhabitants. The vampires on the island were exotic and mostly female. This being because the island was the home of the First Temple. They were protectors of the Goddess' only temple. No other clan had land pure enough to hold a house of the Great Mother.

The Chakrra leader was the High Priestess of the Temple. She was a truly gifted being, a seer of the Goddess, respected by vampire and human kind alike. The beautiful High Priestess Rashida, dressed in her ceremonial red sari, as she was the only one allowed to wear red on the island, was missing from the table. This did not seem to bother any of the other clans. She was a peaceful meditative being that avoided conflict, which was a common theme among the other clans.

"My Queen," the Valerian leader repeated. "When will this cure be available?"

The Queen looked at the valerian leader, the newest of the clan leaders. She was a strong fiery leader who inherited the position after overthrowing the old corrupt leader. The fair-haired warrior woman had successfully won over the Valerian clan and the respect of the other clan leaders with her fair law and fortitude.

"In due time. It is still being perfected, but you shouldn't worry. It has not spread out of the Court." She cleared her throat and looked at each leader thoughtfully. "Now as I was saying this illness is not of natural origin. We have never been able to be touched by disease. I can only assume that this is an attack from the Shadow Lands, the land of the demons. The demons, who long ago when the earth was little more than rock and soil walked all lands freely.

They will always desire to walk freely again and once more we will have to drive them back to the Shadow Lands as did the ancients, the first vampires. The demons are creating discord in the Court, a start to their new strategy. It is of the utmost importance that we are prepared. It would be unfortunate if the demons were to strike and succeed because of the weakness of our own strategy. Keep in mind that we have to protect the humans, our kin. They barely know of the existence of the demon race." She paused.

"If we are ready we can defeat them once again, that is if it comes to that. I am confident that the cure will prevent any such advances from the demons. Once they see the illness is not spreading, not weakening us, they will stand down. The demons have not been a threat to us in many centuries and I do not intend from them to become one now. We will fight and we will conquer just as we have in the past."

She finished her speech and was meet with a spontaneous applause.

"Well said my Queen!"

"All hail the great and magnificent Queen!"

0ooo0ooo0

Elizabeth was not far from the Court when she heard screams coming from the direction of a human village on the Valerian clan territory. Something was terribly wrong. She ran off her own path and made her way to the village at an inhuman speed.

A woman carrying a small child ran past her crying as she entered the village. People were scattered about, running for safety, but from what?

She scanned the village of wooden shops and brick buildings finding a few mutilated corpses by the blacksmith's. From inside the brick building she could hear a struggle going on.

Just ahead of her she spotted a young boy crying and apparently separated from his parents. She ran up to the brown haired child and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What has happened here," she demanded.

"Stay away from me," he cried. He knew she was a vampire, but most humans did not know the difference between a royal and a rogue. She loosened her grip on the boy and tried to look as caring and human as she possibly could.

"I will not harm you I was sent by the Queen, our Queen, to save your village. Please tell me what has happened."

"V-vampire a-attack," he cried.

_It's a rogue!_

"Thank you."

The sounds of a distraught mother caught her attention briefly. It was the child's mother. She picked up boy with little protest and ran him over to his mother. She placed the boy into the mother's arms and then ran to the blacksmith's.

Elizabeth appeared in the shop at just the right moment. The rouge, a tall male with rust colored hair, had his arms wrapped around the blacksmith.

He dropped the man upon seeing Elizabeth. She lost no time in attacking the rouge. It was newly turned and weak. It stood no chance against Elizabeth and soon it was dead, again.

0ooo0ooo0

Rose stood just outside the Conference Hall door listening to the thunderous applause. Her sense of urgency grew. She knew the message must be delivered as quickly as possible. She placed her small hand on the brass handle and pushed the heavy ornate door open.

The Queen sat facing away from her and the rest of the long dark table held eleven vampires. Rose realized that they were clan leaders. She had heard of them. She had once lived in the Valerian clan territory and had heard her parents speak of the Valerian leader.

She spotted the leader with her fair hair up in a bun at the end of the table. No one seemed to notice her yet. They were all busy applauding the Queen. She had to get their attention.

Without much thought she ran to the Queen's side and leaped up onto the table causing the room to go silent. She walked down the length of the table stopping in front of the fair-haired vampire at the end.

"What is the meaning of this," one of the leaders exclaimed.

"Why is there a human child on the table?"

Rose ignored the uproar and kneeled down on the table in front of the fair-haired vampire. The vampire leaned closer questioningly.

"Rogue attack. There's a rogue in your clan," she said.

"What did she say Jade," asked another leader. The fair-haired leader named Jade ignored him.

"An Attack? What do you know of rogues? You couldn't possibly know when one is created. Impossible." Jade faced the Queen. "My Queen who is this child with your protection?"

The Queen smiled. "My secret weapon."

Jade and the other leaders stared at her in disbelief. They did not understand, but before the Queen could continue the last leader walked in. The High Priest Rashida had finally come.

Rose recognized her as the exotic royal from the main hall.

_If she is a leader she must be from the Chakrra clan. She is so strange for a vampire._

Rashida continued where the Queen left off. "She is a gifted child Jade and knows of many things. It would be wise of you to listen to her."

Jade looked at her quizzically. "Gifted? Is that why you are protected?"

She nodded.

Jade stood up abruptly. "Then I must leave now if what she's say is true. I have to send out guards for the human villages."

0ooo0ooo0

Elizabeth had disposed of the rogue and was now returning to the castle. She ran through the entrance, through the minor halls and the main ignoring all the irritated royals. The Queen and all the clan leaders were in the Conference Hall. That is were she had to go.

She shoved open the ornate doors and strode in.

"Rogue!" She yelled. "There has been a rogue attack in the Valerian human village!"

Elizabeth stopped and observed the scene. The Chakrra leader stood next to the Queen who was seated in her throne and all the of the clan leaders were seated except for the Valerian leader. She was standing and in front of her, sitting on the table, was her little pet.

_What is she doing here?_

"We know of the attack Elizabeth," said Rashida, the Chakrra leader.

_She must have used her gift to uncover my name._

"How?" Elizabeth asked.

"Rose, gifted little thing that she is, has already informed us of the attack. And you have just confirmed her prediction to be true."

"Could you tell us of the situation Elizabeth?" Asked the Queen.

"I've disposed of the rogue. There has been no structural damage to the village, but there are five casualties. The Valerian clan members were already cleaning up the mess when I had left."

"See Jade," the Queen said. "It is all taken care of. Why don't you sit down?"

Jade nodded and sat down.

Elizabeth scanned the scene again and noticed her the child staring at her. She smiled warmly at her. She had missed her little pet.

The child rose on the table and walked forward oblivious to the clan leaders. They all watched her with interest. She was a secret exposed.

Halfway across the long table the child began to run. She leapt off the table and into Elizabeth's arms.

Though somewhat embarrassed by her little pet's display of affection she was happy to near her all the same. She turned around and left with her pet, never looking back.

"I think this meeting is over," she heard the Queen say behind her.


	10. Ch 10: The Prophet and The Priestess

**The next chapter should be out by the end of the week. **

**Thanks for still reading my story.**

* * *

**Ch 10 The Prophet and the Priestess**

"I think this meeting is over," the Queen announced to the clan leaders.

Elizabeth had just left with the gifted child and the rest of the Conference Hall had gone silent in their wake.

Jade the Valerian leader stood up abruptly and strode out of the Hall. The Queen assumed the Valerian was going back to her territory to take care of the recent rogue attack.

_How sad to have an attack when it has been so long._

The Queen stood, signaling her dismissal and then waited as all the leaders passed her by on their way out. Well all except one, the Chakrran leader. Rashida lingered behind the Queen's throne watching the Conference Hall empty out.

Without facing the High Priestess she spoke.

"Is there something you want Rashida?"

"I would like to request an audience with Rose," said the Rashida choosing her words carefully.

The Queen turned in her seat. "With Rose?"

"Yes, I believe I may be able to assist you, my Queen, with the search of the Lost Rose. I can help Rose develop her gift."

"Then you may have one," the Queen said as she rose. "Right now in fact. Come; let's go catch Lady Elizabeth while we can. She should be heading toward my private quarters."

Without another word the two rushed to the Queen's quarters finding Elizabeth and the child nearly halfway there.

Elizabeth heard the approaching footsteps of the Queen and Rashida and turned. She waited for them to catch up and then curtsied to the Queen, something she didn't normally do unless she was in the presence of another vampire.

"Your Majesty, Rashida?" Elizabeth questioned as she shifted the child in her arms.

"Rashida would like to speak to Rose," answered the Queen. "Shall we go into my quarters to speak?"

.Elisabeth nodded, her loose ebony curls bounced in response. She followed the Queen leaving Rose to look back at Rashida who trailed behind. The Chakrran leader winked at the child and smiled as the child's eyes widened.

The four settled in the foyer. Familiar with the room, Rose traveled straight for the red armchair at back next to the fireplace. Rashida did not take a seat.

"My Queen," Rashida began. "Might this be a more private meeting?"

"You may have you're privacy," the Queen granted.

The Queen left followed by the reluctant Elizabeth who wanted nothing more than to stay. She could very well lose her little pet to Rashida.

Rashida, though not the most powerful of the clan leaders, had the most influence over the Queen and if she asked, Elizabeth was sure the Queen would hand the child over to her. The Queen valued her friendship, but she loved her kingdom.

0ooo0ooo0

Rose watched the Queen and Elizabeth leave. She wanted to chase after them. She wanted to speak to Elizabeth about her travel, but she could not.

She watched Rashida warily from the armchair. The High Priestess had gained no favor with her, especially considering her actions in the Main Hall.

Rashida moved closer to her instead of taking a seat.

"I am Rashida, High Priestess and leader of the Chakrran Clan. We share something in common, just as you I am gifted." She paused. "Well Rose why don't you tell me about your gift."

With all the stubbornness of a child she crossed her arms and refused to answer.

Rashida sighed. "Please, Rose, try to cooperate."

"I dream," Rose answered.

"Tell me about your dreams, describe them."

"In my dreams she tells me…about the things to come."

Rashida narrowed her eyes. Now she was getting somewhere.

"Who tells you Rose?"

"Who," she questioned in a small voice. She had made a mistake in telling Rashida about her dreams. Would she guess that 'the who' in her dreams was the Goddess?

Rashida smoothed a crease in her red Sari and tried again. "Tell me, do you have a spirit guide?"

"A spirit guide?" She squirmed in her chair, uncomfortable with being alone with this particular vampire. Rashida was getting close to the truth.

"No spirit guide? Then who speaks to you?"

"Where is Elizabeth?" She asked nervously. "I want to go to her."

"No, no I must know now." The High Priestess reached out and grabbed Rose making her unable to move form the chair. "She speaks to you doesn't she?"

"Who?"

"The Goddess child, the Goddess. Speak truths, tell me!"

Just then a calming breeze flowed through the room ruffling Rose's hair and cooling her skin. The Goddess was here. Her presence was Rose's permission to tell Rashida the truth, but was it wise?

Rashida's grip loosened gradually, but she did not let go. It was clear that she was still expecting the truth.

"She does speak to me," Rose whispered.

Rashida let go immediately and backed away. She began to pace the room in an almost frantic fashion.

"You are not a child." Rose opened her mouth to speak, but Rashida held up a hand to silence her. "You are a messenger of the Goddess. You are a prophet!"

0ooo0ooo0

Elizabeth followed behind her Queen nervously. They were headed to the Queen's office. She had a number of things to ask the Queen, among them the blood covenant, but that could not wait. Now she had to convince the Queen that the child's place was by her side and, not Rashida's.

Silently the Queen opened the door and pushed though expecting her to follow. Elizabeth walked a few steps and then bowed deeply.

Seconds passed before the Queen noticed her friend bowing. She bowed so deeply that her nose practically touched the ground. She knew Elizabeth well enough to know that she feared loosing something as good as the child.

Elizabeth stayed in a bow and waited. It was not till she saw the hem of a dress that she noticed the Queen had moved. She felt the Queen press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Stand Elizabeth."

She did, but was unable to meet the Queen's eyes. A cool hand caressed her face lightly and she knew she had nothing to fear. The Queen pulled her hand away and smiled.

"Most esteemed Lady," the Queen began. "The child is not mine to give away and if she were I simply could not. You have risen in my court not as a political schemer, but as a fiercely loyal friend, my confidant. Only you have given me the privilege of such a close and personal relationship. So as a friend you have my word that the child is to stay with you always."

"Thank you your Majesty." Elizabeth bowed again. "May I bother you with another question?"

"Certainly."

"About my mission this morning?"

A light blush appeared on the Queen's cheeks. "Perhaps that is a subject that should be saved for later?"

"And the blood covenant," Elizabeth she added.

"We'll talk more privately tonight. You have my word."

0ooo0ooo0

"You are a prophet," Rashida repeated. "I must tell the Queen at once."

Rose couldn't let her tell the Queen. If Rashida told the Queen then all of the clans would know. Although she had no clue as to the meaning of the word prophet she knew it would be of no good is all were to know. This information would only cause chaos and disorder among the court. How would she be able to find the Lost Rose then?

"No you can't," she cried.

Immediately she launched herself off the chair and latched herself onto the High Priestess. Her small arms could never stop a vampire, but Rashida stopped all the same.

"Please, don't."

Rashida looked down at the child wrapped around her legs and sighed.

"Perhaps you are right small one. Now is not the time."

Slowly, Rose peeled away from Rashida and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. She did not like the High Priestess and did not trust her, but still she need Rashida to think she was a harmless child.

To add more to the effect she hugged Rashida and nuzzled her stomach. Again she looked up with puppy dog eyes and this time Rashida smiled.

"You certainly are a charming creature, a perfect vessel of the Goddess."

"It seems our Rose has made a friend," said the Queen from behind.

Rose turned around to see Elizabeth and the Queen walk in. They had finished discussing their matters and returned to see if Rashida and Rose were finished also.

"Yes, I think we will be great friends my Queen," said Rashida.

The Queen smiled her green eyes bright. "Dinner is to be soon and I will be holding a feast in your name, Rose, for all the help you have given to the court and the kingdom. We should all prepare. The entire court is to attend as well as all of the clan leaders and their guests. It shall be great fun."

"It shall," replied Rashida with a smile playing upon her lips.


	11. Ch 11: A Feast For All

"Silly pet, you are going to be late to your own feast if you do not hurry," said Elizabeth.

Rose turned away from her toy chest to face Elizabeth, who had piled her dark curls high up on her head and had donned a pale green gown for the feast. Rose herself was wearing a purple silk dress with shiny black shoes.

After the talk with Rashida they had returned to Elizabeth's personal quarters, bathed, dressed and primped for the feast. Everything seemed to be perfect except for the Goddess' mission that still hung over her head.

Since her dream with the Goddess last night she had cured Lady Mara's pain, accepted the Queen's protection, dreamed of a rogue attack, interrupted a meeting of the clan leaders and had been named a prophet. Yes, she was a busy little girl and tonight she would face a shadow demon and save the life of the Queen. This act would secure her loyalty to the Queen and add credibility to her gift.

She turned back to the chest and looked at the small bottle the Goddess had given her. The pearly white liquid inside would vanquish the demon. She sighed while slipping the bottle into a hidden pocket at the side of her dress. The bottle would be carefully hidden under the layers of silk and tulle.

A hand appeared on her shoulder.

"Has something upset you love?" Elizabeth Asked.

She turned and hugged the vampire fiercely.

Elizabeth smiled. "I missed you too."

"Tomorrow can you and I play? Just you and me Elizabeth?"

"Play? I am not sure I know exactly what you mean, but I'll see what I can do."

Rose grinned. "Good."

She strode over to the full-length mirror and gazed at her reflection only to find that it was marred by the choker collar Elizabeth had forced on her. The golden crest still shined and the collar remained uncomfortable. While tugging at it an idea formed.

"I have one more thing to ask of you," she said.

Elizabeth raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "You have gotten bold little pet, but you may ask."

" I no longer wish to bare the title of your little pet."

Amused Elizabeth let her proceed. "Is that so."

"Yes it is so. I don't want to be your pet." Her voice softened unexpectedly and she continued. "Rather I want to be your friend."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off.

"And I wish to take your surname as my own, forever linking us." She spotted the smiling Elizabeth in the mirror and then added, "Please?"

Without another word Elizabeth spun around and walked into the closet leaving Rose to wonder about her actions.

"Elizabeth?"

_Did I demand too much or does she find me unworthy of bearing her name._

Elizabeth returned with a certain something peeking out of her closed hand.

"Elizabeth?"

"Child, where is your patience?"

The vampire removed the collar with her nimble hands and tossed it behind her onto her behemoth of a bed. "Now my friend if you are to bare my name you must also bare my crest." She paused. "Of your own free will of course."

The vampire fastened a gold chain of the necklace around her throat and let the small medallion drop to her chest. The crest, delicate bird flying across a crescent moon, was proudly displayed on the medallion.

"Rose Verlona, you had better not disappoint me as this now makes us kin." Elizabeth chuckled. " Seven years old and already a political schemer in the Vampire Court. How wise you are."

"I am wise, aren't I?"

"You flatter yourself. Now let's go or we will be late."

"Alright." She paused. "Elizabeth?"

"Why do children ask so many question?"

"Elizabeth!" She protested. "Will we be staying with the Queen tonight."

"Yes we will little pe-." She stopped herself. "Friend."

The two made their way to the Dining Hall and the closer they came the more evident it was that their arrival was being waited upon. As they strode into the hall the room went silent.

The hall was decorated for the occasion with purple streamers vases full of red and dark violet roses. There were now two tables in the hall. The original table still remained, but a new and smaller table faced the original. This table would hold the Queen, her right hand, Elizabeth and the leaders and their guests. The Queen rose from her chair and spread her arms out.

"The guest of honor has arrived. Lady Elizabeth bring her to me. I would like a chance to speak with the little clairvoyant before she is gobbled up by the crowd."

They approached the Queen slowly making eye contact with every royal and leader. Rose could not help feeling like a hare in a den of lions.

The Queen spotted her new necklace, that proclaimed her kinship with Elizabeth, but Rose bowed deeply and purposely before the Queen could examine it more thoroughly.

"Stand Lady Elizabeth Verlona and Rose…" On to Rose's game the Queen reached out and fingered her necklace. She smiled and nodded in approval. "And Rose Verlona," she amended. "What a stunning pair you two make. And now I have something to give you my dear child, a gift, though I am sure it will be one among the many you will receive tonight."

Just as any child would her eyes lit up bright upon hearing the word gift. She grinned a silly grin and then looked to Elizabeth, who laughed in turn.

In a graceful sweep of her hand the Queen motioned for her servant.

"Luka, the gift."

A square velvet box the size of a hand was placed in the Queen's hand and presented to Rose. She gasped as the Queen opened the box showing off a stunning necklace. The chain of the necklace was encrusted with flawless diamonds and a large ruby pendant hung in the middle.

"Beautiful isn't it," the Queen asked. "Now turn around and let me put it on for you."

Rose turned and waited with nervous anticipation as the necklace was placed around her neck. With the weight of her gift resting on her collarbone she turned back and faced the Queen. For a second she forgot about court etiquette and hugged the Queen in earnest.

The Queen flinched at the sudden contact, but then relaxed and hugged back.

"Rose dear, you are wanted elsewhere. I cannot take all of your attentions now go and show yourself to the others."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Elizabeth," the Queen said. "May I have a word with you while Rose is being showered with gifts?"

Before Rose could ask for Elizabeth to come with her the crowd was pressed upon her.

She was stunned and wowed by gift after gift. The royals were a very generous group. It was good to be the gifted child of the Vampire Court and Kingdom. She received jewelry, sweets, great toys and the most dazzling of gowns. And of course she received hugs, pats and even the occasional kiss along with the gifts. Those she did not cherish as much.

When it came time for the clan leaders to present their gifts Rose had accumulated a small mountain of treasures.

The leader of largest territory, the Antean clan, came forth next. The leader was an energetic young looking man with russet hair and green eyes. He presented Rose with a stately white pony. She clapped her hands in appreciation for her gift and then ran her hands over the pony's silky coat.

"I hope you like him gifted one," said the Antean leader, Anthony.

"I love him. Thank you."

After the pony was taken away to the stables and a few more leaders had presented her with gifts the Valerian leader, Jade, came forward.

Jade's fair hair free of restraints fell to her waist giving her an ethereal appearance. The warrior woman had donned a dress for the occasion. It was simple white linen dress with a thick leather belt wrapped around the waist. Sticking out of the belt she could see the hilt of a dagger. Somehow this did not surprise her.

Using both her hands Jade held out a sheathed sword to her. As far as she could see there was nothing remarkable about the sword. It was rather plain.

"This sword is very dear to me Rose." Jade handed her the sword. "Do you know why?" She shook her head no.

"It was the sword I used to take Valeria and become its leader. It lead my people and I into a swift, but sure victory."

Rose looked at the sword again with wide eyes. It was no longer a sword, but a glorious instrument of victory. She handed it back.

"I can't take this from you."

The Valerian leader leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You can and you will."

"But why are you giving it to me?"

"Because you too will lead us into victory."

She unsheathed the sword and marveled at the way the metal shined in the light. She felt like a real warrior. She sheathed the sword and looked back at Jade.

"I will treasure it always," she said.

With a gracious bow Jade responded. "I'm glad you find it worthy."

The next leader to come forward was the last and her least favorite. Rashida, glided over. Her dark red lips were positioned into a smile that made Rose feel uneasy. She smiled back and waited for the exotic leader to present her gift.

Rashida said nothing as she produced a red sari and gold slippers.

The room went silent save for the few gasps that accompanied the presenting of the red sari. If the sari were any other color it would have been fine. Red clothing would have been fine if given by any other vampire, but the fact that it was Rashida presenting Rose with the sari made all the difference.

A sari in general is quite a special piece of clothing. It was the uniform of those who served in the First Temple of the Goddess. A sari was a symbol of holiness. It defined the wearer as unique. Thus the sari put emphasis on her gift.

And the color? Red was the most revered colors; the color of life. Red signified closeness with the Goddess. It's why only the High Priestess is allowed to wear red at the First Temple. The red hinted that Rose and her gift had a significant connection to the Goddess.

Her hand trembled as she took the sari. It's silk was of the softest and it smelled faintly of jasmine.

_What is Rashida doing?_

"Thank you," she said politely.

She watched Rashida smile triumphantly. It seemed Rashida had found a more subtle way of showing what she discovered.

The room began to fill with whispers and gradually became crowded with conversation again. She spotted the Queen and Elizabeth across the room. When they noticed her they both gave her odd looks. She hoped she had not broken their trust by not telling them the origin of her gift. She decided that she would try to explain her gift to them after dinner.

The Queen clapped her hands twice causing everyone to look in her direction.

"With all that excitement over it is time for the feast to begin," the Queen declared.

The room cheered. Rose realized that this was the first dinner she had attended where she was not Elizabeth's pet. She had either been absent from the meal or following Elizabeth's orders to stand behind her.

Every one went to take a seat. Everyone had a place, but her and now she was the only one left standing.

"Rose," the Queen called out. "Sit down won't you?"

"Where?" She asked.

"Next to Elizabeth of course."

The royals and leaders laughed at her childish questions and Rose made her way to her seat. She was placed on the right hand side of Elizabeth and the Queen. In this spot she was happy.

"Let the feast begin," the Queen cried again

Trays and trays of food were brought out, each more delicious then the other. She was delighted with the feast and even the conversation. She had spoken to Elizabeth and the Queen and then to some of the leaders. She noticed Elizabeth had taken a liking to talking with the Antean leader, Anthony. Which was all very well, since Anthony had given her such a marvelous gift she could allow this.

_Why does Elizabeth blush when she speaks to him?_

She tuned away from the two and focused on the Queen. She would have to protect her tonight, but with each passing minute she grew more nervous. Soon the Queen would return home and sit in her garden only to be attacked by a shadow demon.

She frowned that thought.

"Dear heart is something wrong?" Asked the Queen.

"No your Majesty, everything is fine."

When dessert came she managed not to think of what was to come. She enjoyed the desserts thoroughly and earned quite a few chuckles from the leaders.

The feast was soon over and the Queen dismissed the hall and retired for the night. Many still lingered in her wake. Elizabeth in particular was still deep in conversation with Anthony. Rose saw her chance to escape Elizabeth's watchful eye and made her way across the hall, but before reaching the other side Rashida stopped her.

"Where is it that you are going in such a hurry?" Rashida asked.

_I have to get to the Queen. What should I say? _

"I have to use bathroom," she said quickly.

"Oh. Then proceed," said a somewhat embarrassed Rashida.

Rose made her way to the castle grounds and ran for it. She just couldn't be late.

_Hurry my daughter._

The Goddess was with her now. From this she drew strength.

"I will Goddess!"

As she neared the entrance to the garden she spotted the Queen in the distance sitting under a tree.

_Look closer daughter._

She did and then she saw it. A shadow that was darker than the night. This was the shadow demon. How clever it was hiding right in front of the Queen.

_Go now!_

She did not need to be told twice. She opened the gate to the garden and ran towards to Queen.

The Queen was puzzled by her appearance.

"Rose what are you doing here?"

She had no time to answer. Quickly she reached into her pocket and pulled out the bottle. Standing in front of the Queen she raised her hand at aimed for the demon.

The bottle broke against the demon spilling its contents and revealing the human like creature to the Queen. Then within the blink of an eye the demon was gone.

She stood frozen staring at the spot where the demon had stood. It was a strange creature almost human, except it's grey skin and red eyes. She tried to hide that memory away.

Then all of the adrenaline she had for that moment faded and it left Rose feeling drained. She fell to her knees, back still facing the Queen.

_Sweet daughter you have done it. Go now and rest._

In her kneeling position she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and draw her in. The Queen hugged her and then kissed the top of her head.

"Rose you saved me!" The Queen turned her around to give her a proper hug. "You have done a great honor to me and your kingdom. I will not forget this." The Queen stopped to administer kisses on each cheek enthusiastically. "But Rose we shall mention this to no one, just yet."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Thank you Rose. I am so grateful for your protection and for your gift. Clearly you must have foreseen this." The Queen stopped to kiss her again. "I shall reward you with anything your heart desires. What would you like?"

She yawned revealing to the Queen how tired she was becoming.

"Perhaps I'll let you think on that. Hmm?"

She nodded sleepily. The day had been a long one, filled with many events. With the loss of her sugar induced high and her adrenaline she was left with a heavy fatigue. Understandingly, the Queen picked her up and carried her inside her quarters. They could discuss the attack another day.

While being carried up the stairs and to her room in the Queen's home she heard laughter from outside. It woke her from her sleepy stupor.

"That sounds like Elizabeth," she said.

The Queen put her down now that they had reached and dismissed the Maids who had followed behind.

"It does.," the Queen agreed. "Look out the window perhaps you'll see her."

And she did along see Elizabeth along with another.

"The Antean leader is with her,' she told the Queen.

"Anthony," the Queen asked with interest. She nodded and the Queen strode over and joined her at the window.

"So it is," The Queen said as she spotted the leader wooing her Elizabeth. After she added, "Rose it is not very polite to spy on others."

"Oh, but look."

The Queen looked just in time to see Anthony kiss Elizabeth.

Rose's eyes widened with shock. "He kissed her right on the lips!"

"Yes he did," the Queen agreed.

0ooo0ooo0

Despite all of the excitement with Elizabeth and her new interest the Queen had managed to prepare Rose for bed and tuck her in. Within the week or so that the child had been in her court she found that she had become used to the child. It no longer shocked her to have a non- servant human a in her court. She had accepted the child's presence and so had everyone else she realized.

Perhaps the most remarkable thing about the child was not her ability to humanize her the vampires, but rather her gift. She did the most remarkable things with it.

How Rose could save her life, young as she is, she still did not know. In fact there were many things she did not know about the child. Rose seemed to know more about what was happening at her court than she did.

_How lucky I am to have her._

For a brief moment the Queen considered Rashida and her gift of the red sari. Was Rose's gift connected with the Goddess? For now she put the thought aside for more important matters.

The recent event had convinced her that she needed to put into place some precautionary actions to ensure the kingdoms safety. Had the attack been successful the kingdom would have been left without a Queen and also no heir, for the Queen had not chosen a successor yet.

It was custom that the current ruler have a successor already marked incase of a sudden second death. The successor was marked with a bite infused with magic and no one would ever know who the heir was until the current ruler's second death.

Tonight, she decided, she would claim her heir.

Elizabeth, her right hand woman, would be her successor. She was strong warrior and political schemer. She was favored by many and now with her newfound compassion she would be favored by the human side of her kingdom.

Slowly, so as to make a noise, she closed the door to the child's room and then proceeded to wait at the top of the stairs for Elizabeth. After a few moments Elizabeth appeared, cheerful and out of breathe. Her guilty looking friend was unable to make direct eye contact, but when she managed to catch her eye she couldn't help but laugh. A deep blush appeared on Elizabeth's face and she smiled sheepishly at the Queen.

"Did enjoy yourself tonight?" She asked.

"Yes, your Majesty I did," answered Elizabeth with a secretive smile.

"Good, now come. I believe we have much to talk about."

Elizabeth followed her to her room and immediately began to discuss the blood covenant. The Queen listened for the first few minutes, but then began to execute her plan of claiming Elizabeth as her heir.

She began to sing lightly at first and then louder. Her magic worked.

Elizabeth grew tired and confused, but she did not have a chance to question why before she was fully put to sleep.

The Queen caught the sleeping Elizabeth falling forwards in her arms. She looked at Elizabeth and felt a bit guilty, but her friend could not know she was the heir. No one could know until it was time.

She moistened her lips and then lowered her face to meet Elizabeth's neck. At her nearness she inhaled her scent. Lavender. Elizabeth smelled like lavender. Carefully she bit into Elizabeth's soft skin and a zing of magic passed from her to her friend.

And then she began to drink. Elizabeth's blood was warm and so sweet. It was unlike anything she had ever tasted. She drank deeply and took a little more than was necessary for the magic to work. Finally she pulled away, feeling more satisfied than she had felt in decades. She smiled and laid her friend down on the bed.

0ooo0ooo0

With her eyes still closed Elizabeth shifted her body for a more comfortable position. She stopped suddenly noticing she had no memory of getting here.

She opened her eyes and looked around, glad the setting was familiar. She was on the Queen's bed and still in her gown from the feast. She did not remember falling asleep.

_What happened?_

She looked to her right and spotted the Queen sitting bedside in a chair. Alerted to her presence the Queen leaned closer to her.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked.

"I'm afraid you did. Nearly passed out during our discussion. I believe you were exhausted," the Queen said delicately.

"I am so sorry. How rude of me to fall asleep while speaking to you."

"It's quite alright Elizabeth. You were just tired. Do you feel better now?"

She smiled. "I feel wonderful actually."


	12. Ch 12: The Announcement

**Sorry I haven't written in so long. As an apology I promise another new chapter sometime next week. **

**Thanks for all of you who are still reading my story. Enjoy**

* * *

Ch 12 The Announcement

The Queen hastened her pace to the infirmary. It had been hours since she had marked Elizabeth as her heir and days since she slept. It was now the morning after the glorious feast and that terrible demon attack.

_A demon attack? How preposterous. It has been some time since a demon has walked my lands._

She pushed through the infirmary doors and began making her way to each patient. She held hands, whispered words of encouragement and even sang. Each was still in a comatose like state. It was if they were just sleeping rather than fighting to survive. When she had finished visiting she went and spoke to the diligent working doctors.

They made comments about conditions being the same as her last visit. She nodded and then left.

The day was a beautiful one. The air was warm, the sun shone from a cloudless sky and the gardens were in full bloom. Yes it was a wonderful day. At least on the outside it was.

She made her way across the grounds nodding respectfully to other royals and visitors from other territories. She continued her stroll until she heard the tinkling laugh of a child. There was only one child that she knew of in her court.

She turned to her side to see Elizabeth chasing that laughing child. This sight brought a warm smile to her lips. She had not seen her friend express so much emotion before the child. She had never seen her so happy. The sight was endearing for her.

"Elizabeth catch me! Catch me!"

She watched as Elizabeth chased the child in circles and then caught her in her arms. Her laughter rang through the air.

"Hello Lady Elizabeth, Rose."

Elizabeth let go of her hold on the child and curtsied.

"Your majesty I did not see you there. Forgive me."

"You are forgiven."

"Have you just come from the infirmary?" The Queen nodded. "How are they faring?"

The Queen sighed. "The same, they are the same."

"I am sorry," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Hush it is not as if this is your fault." The Queen paused and passed her gaze over to the child. "Rose, dear, did you dream last night."

"No your majesty."

"Oh that's all right. Elizabeth, you and Rose should stay in your quarters tonight. I have some matters to take care of tonight. I'll have the maids take back your things."

Elizabeth began to say something, but was interrupted by an approaching group.

"What is all this noise," the Queen asked.

She turned to watch the group. Five royals rushed across the grounds. As she moved closer to the group she could see that one of the five held another. A vampire servant was draped over the shoulder another royal. The servants face was flushed, his eyes were closed and his face was contorted in pain.

"Another has fallen sick," a royal said as they met the Queen.

"Quick," the Queen responded. "Let us go to the infirmary."

She saw Elizabeth try to follow and waved her back. "Stay Elizabeth stay. Play with your child. She is unhappy now."

The Queen bid her friend goodbye and followed after the group. When she had reached the infirmary she cleared away all the other nobles and planted herself next to her sick servant's bedside.

Alone in the infirmary she held her face in her hands and wept. More of her children were falling ill and there was nothing that could be done to stop it from spreading.

"I have to find that cure," she said aloud.

"Yes we have to find the cure to end it all."

The Queen looked up to see the high priestess. She smiled at the favored leader. "Rashida."

Rashida walked up to the Queen. She took the Queen's pale hand in her own and then took the servant's hand in the other.

"Let us pray." Rashida said.

The Queen nodded and repeated after the high priestess. Soon she got lost in the soothing words and could not continue. Instead she listened.

0ooo0ooo0

"Catch me Elizabeth catch me," Rose yelled. Elizabeth was playing with her again. She was afraid that when the Queen had left Elizabeth would go with her, but she didn't.

They had been playing all morning and it had been quite some time since she saw the Queen.

_She must still be in the infirmary._

"Catch me," she yelled again. She ran around the tree with Elizabeth hot on her trail. She ran until she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"You caught me!"

Elizabeth laughed in response and then set her down.

"Again!" She squealed.

"Oh little pet, I don't know if I can go on. You have tired me out."

"No I haven't. You're a vampire silly. You're not tired." She paused. "And don't call me little pet Elizabeth. You promised."

"I'm sorry. I only call you so out of habit. I did not mean to offend you."

She pursed her lips. Little pet was no longer a title it was just a term of endearment.

_I guess I can allow her to call me that._

"Elizabeth I've changed my mind," she announced. "You may call me little pet."

Elizabeth bent down and kissed her cheek. "I call you little pet simply because you are adorable. That's all."

She smiled at Elizabeth. How she'd grown to love that vampire and it had only been nearly two weeks since she was captured, no rescued from enslavement. She remembered when she had feared Elizabeth and now she was always at the vampire's side She noticed how Elizabeth had changed over the weeks. The vampire had been conceited and rough in the beginning. Now she was caring and gentle.

Her smile quickly turned into a frown as she saw Rashida coming back from the infirmary. The high priestess approached them with a smile on her dark red painted lips.

Elizabeth too, lost her smile. They had a common enemy.

"Hello Lady Elizabeth, Rose. I was wondering if Rose might want to walk with me." Rose was about to decline, but Rashida continued. "While we walk Elizabeth you might want to visit the infirmary. The Queen seemed upset when I was there."

Elizabeth frowned. "Upset? I should go then." Elizabeth gave Rose an apologetic look and then headed off to the infirmary leaving her alone with Rashida.

Rashida adjusted her red sari and then spoke. "Come Rose let's walk. I have much to discuss."

Rose followed her cautiously.

_She's up to something._

Rashida was silent as she led them into a more private garden. Seeing a bench the high priestess stopped and sat it's the cool marble surface. She patted the spot next to her. Rose reluctantly took a seat.

"Rose you are a very special little girl. It is rare for a human to be gifted; normally such powers are reserved for vampires. And it is a very rare case to find a prophet. It has been centuries since the Goddess has chosen one of her children to speak for her. Blessed child, do you know what you could do with your gifts? Oh so many wonderful things if you let me help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes help you. I could strengthen your gift and your connection to the Goddess."

Rose fidgeted nervously as the high priestess continued.

"Come with me Rose."

Her eyes widened at the suggestion and her response came out in a squeak. "Pardon?"

The high priestess turned and took her hands in her own. "When this is all over I want you to come back with me. I want you to live with me in Chakrra as the high priestess in training."

She yanked her hands away from Rashida and hopped off the bench.

"I don't want to go with you!" She yelled.

Rashida stood and faced her. "And why is that child?"

She tried to back away, but Rashida caught her wrist in a strong grip. She looked up at Rashida. It was clear to her that the high priestess was unhappy with her. Her painted lips were settled into a pout and her forehead was creased in frustration.

"I won't come with you. I want to stay here with Elizabeth."

"Then she'll come with us."

She lowered her head. Would Elizabeth leave her home for her, for a child she had known for nearly two weeks?

Rashida frowned. "What is wrong small one?"

"She may not want to come," she whispered.

"Oh and why is that? Does she not love you?"

"Yes she loves me, but she loves her Queen."

"Ah I see you are afraid that her loyalty will take precedence over your relationship with her."

Rose nodded as a few tears spilled from her eyes. The high priestess' mouth curled into a smile. She was planning something.

"Rose that is exactly why you should come with me. I would never do such a thing. I would remain faithful to you. Come here child." She drew Rose into an embrace. "Wipe away those tears dearest."

Rose sighed and rested her head against Rashida. The red satin of the sari felt cool against her cheek and smelled like incense. She found it to be a comforting scent.

"That's right Rose just rest. After we take care of matters here we'll travel the seas to my home."

Rose frowned and pushed away from Rashida. "I'm not going with you."

Rashida's brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand."

"I never agreed to come. I'm staying here with Elizabeth and the Queen."

For a moment Rashida looked as if she would hurt her, but the high priestess quickly regained her composure.

"Fine you've left me with no other option. You will come with me Rose. Once everyone knows you're a prophet I will have all the support I need. With the favor of the Court and all of the Kingdom's leaders the Queen will have no choice but to let me have you."

"No!" She cried. "You can't do that!"

Rashida smiled wickedly. "Oh, but I can Rose."

She grabbed onto her sari and pulled at it frantically. "Please don't tell everyone."

Rashida pushed her away as if she were swatting at an annoying bug.

"They will know child and they will know soon."

"When?" She asked.

"Soon."

She couldn't stop the tears as they made there way down her face. She wiped the few that she could away and then glared at the high priestess. Her small fists balled up as she fought the urge to scream at a servant of the Goddess.

She turned away from Rashida and ran off in the direction of the infirmary. Surely Elizabeth would still be there.

0ooo0ooo0

"Well my Queen I must be off. My poor little pet is waiting for me."

The Queen smiled weakly and nodded her goodbye.

Elizabeth wanted to leave, but she could not stand her Queen being so unhappy. The poor woman had been sitting beside all day, praying and comforting the sick. She turned back and stood hesitantly before the Queen.

The Queen quirked an eyebrow at such strange behavior.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her Queen. She could comfort the Queen. That was the least she could to for her friend. The Queen relaxed in her arms and rested her head against her shoulder.

Elizabeth's vision blurred for a second and she saw that it was the Queen who held her. For a second it was night and she was in the Queen's room again. Her body was slack and she was so fatigued she could barely keep her eyes open. She could hear the Queen's melodious voice sifting through the room. The Queen ended her song. She felt lips brush against her neck and then she was back. Her vision was clear once more.

She stepped away from the Queen.

"What's wrong," the Queen asked in concern.

She shook her head. "I don't know."

The Queen placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you are alright dear?"

She looked at the Queen. What she had just experienced a moment ago was a memory. She was sure of it. But how could she not remember a memory?

_Something happened last night with the Queen._

Elizabeth raised a hand to her neck.

_What did she do?_

"I have to go." She curtsied quickly and then hurried out of the infirmary.

0ooo0ooo0

The Queen watched her friend scurry out the room. She frowned. She wished she knew exactly what was running through Elizabeth's head, but she had an idea. She knew. Elizabeth knew. She remembered last night, somehow.

_What shall I say if she remembers? Sharing blood is such an intimate act and I cannot tell her the real reason why._

0ooo0ooo0

Rashida watched the young prophet run away from her. She spied Elizabeth in the distance coming from the infirmary. She took notice of the royal's flustered appearance, but thought no more off it. Difficult times take their toll on everyone.

The two met in the middle and she watched as the child leapt up into Elizabeth arms. She could not help, but feel jealous. She wanted that child. She had so many plans, so many uses for that child.

Not wanting to see anymore of the vampire and her child she hurried off to her rooms. Her rooms were airy and open. They were decorated in bold colors and were as exotic as the priestess herself. Yards of silky fabric graced the walls and many intricate patterned rugs covered the floor. She found all of this to be quite beautiful, but she still missed the temple.

She pushed open the door angrily only to find the place almost empty. Her favorite servant remained. The religious sisters who had come with her had gone somewhere for the afternoon leaving her in peace.

She huffed past rooms to reach her own private room. It was large and open with many windows. A single red carpet with gold designs covered the floor. Her bed stood against the wall in the upper left corner ensuring that the rest of the room was open floor space. In the center of the rug rested a table. It held a tea set and was surrounded by plush purple pillows. Her servant sat comfortably in one.

He stood when she came in and then took his seat again. He looked no older than fifteen, though he had lived for hundreds of years by Rashida's side. He was every bit as exotic as the high priestess. Tanned skinned dark eyes and hair.

"What bothers you Rashida?"

She paced the room unable to keep still.

"What bothers me Imeri is Elizabeth. She is the one thing in my way."

"You're jealous," he noted. "She has our prophet and our Queen's favor. You cannot stand being the second favorite." He laughed. "You think if you have the child she will like you better? How childish of you."

"It's not just that. She's a prophet Imeri, an honest to Goddess prophet. She belongs with us at the temple. She must be properly instructed in the ways of our Goddess. Here she will have no such education."

"You are right about that. Her place is with us.You wish her well then?" He questioned.

"How could you ask such a question? I am a servant of the Great Mother. Of course I wish her well. She is a very adorable child you know."

Imeri smiled in agreement.

"But still I wish she were with me. There are so many things I could teach her. Only Elizabeth stands in the way."

She turned towards her servant with a malicious gleam in her dark eyes.

"She does not deserve the child. She would be rid of the child if the Queen commanded her so. Elizabeth, the right hand of the Queen, only has loyalty for her Queen. She loves her Queen. No! She is in love with the Queen."

"That is a bold thing to say."

"Is it really such a bold thing to say? They are close are they not? I've heard Elizabeth's seen the inside of the Queen's bedroom. No man has ever entered her room since her reign began, but she will gladly open up her doors for Elizabeth."

"Rashida do not speak such treason."

"It's not treason if it's true. I bet they have shared blood."

"Rashida do not be absurd."

She laughed. "How scandalous! The Queen has taken Elizabeth as her lover. Oh the court would be in a frenzy if they heard such news."

"Very scandalous indeed. But Rashida how could you ever confirm such a relationship."

She paused in her movement. "I could outright ask couldn't I? Counsel the Queen if you will."

"I don't understand."

She started to pace again. A plan was forming. She could use her announcement of Rose being a prophet to sway the court to see her way and now she could use the Queen too.

"I will use my gift to determine the intimacy of their relationship and if it has proven to be less than I thought," she trailed off and walked over to her bed. She pulled out a small basket from underneath and removed it's cover. It held many small bottles full of potions. Some for health, some for healing and one was for love.

She held up the small pick bottle for Imeri to see.

"A love potion?"

"Yes a love potion. I'll give it to the Queen. She'll fall for her dear Elizabeth. The truth will get out by some clever means and the Court will be in quite a mess. Could you imagine the gossip? It's here I'll suggest to the Queen that Rose should come with me at first only for a visit, but then later perhaps forever."

"What if she does love her?"

She shrugged. "Then maybe I'll still slip her the potion anyways." She put the potion back.

"I doubt we'll need it. They are lovers I'm sure of it."

"Love takes many different forms Rashida. Don't twist their friendship for your own needs."

"It's only to obtain the child and doing so is for the greater good."

0ooo0ooo0

The dinner bell rang in the middle of another rousing game of catch the little pet and Rose was unhappy with the resonating rings. She wanted to keep playing. She had spent the whole day, with a few exceptions, with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had kept her promise to play with her after all and she couldn't be any anymore thrilled. After she had come back in tears from Rashida Elizabeth had done the best to calm her down. She wouldn't tell what she had discussed with Rashida in fear of upsetting Elizabeth.

"Little pet it's time for dinner."

She pouted her lips. "But Elizabeth can't we play for just a little longer?"

"Come now we have to ready ourselves. We'll play again another day."

She followed after the vampire reluctantly, but grumbled her displeasure throughout their preparations.

"Little pet would you like to wear the sari?"

"No!" She said stubbornly.

The vampire raised an eyebrow at such decisive objection. "Oh and why not?"

Rose hoped off the bed and crossed the floors of Elizabeth's personal quarters.

"I don't like Rashida and she's the one who gave me it," she said.

Elizabeth considered her words and then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Let me tell you a secret Rose. I don't like her either." Elizabeth put the sari back into the closet and pulled out a small yellow satin dress. It was one of the gifts that Rose had received from the feast last night. She nodded in agreement and allowed the vampire to help dress her.

"What will you wear," she asked.

"I was thinking of wearing the plum gown. I found it among our returned possessions this afternoon. It must be a gift from the Queen."

She nodded and watched the vampire rush around the room in her preparations. She was still amazed at how fast vampires were. She was nothing but a blur in her speed.

When the vampire was finished she was dressed in a dark purple dress. It was stunning with a gold trim. She wore her hair down in lose curls and decorated her neck with gold and diamonds.

"Elizabeth can I ask you something?"

"Of course little one."

"What's a prophet?

Elizabeth gave her a questioning look. "Why would you ask that? Has someone-."

"No I heard Rashida talking about it."

"Oh that makes sense I suppose. Well a prophet is someone who's gifted, like you, but this person's gift stems for his or her connection to the Goddess."

"What does this person do?"

"This person speaks for the Goddess and performs tasks. I'm not quite sure pet. You should talk to one of the Chakrran sisters. They would love to inform you about such topics. Now come let's go.

They reached the Dining Hall in due time and took their seats at the smaller table of leaders. The Queen smiled at Rose before she turned to regard Elizabeth.

The Queen's green eyes twinkled with delight. "I say Elizabeth, you are looking stunning tonight."

Elizabeth did not get a chance to thank the Queen because just then Rashida stood up and signaled for everyone's attention. A frown appeared on Rose's lips.

_She's going to tell. She's going to tell everyone I'm a prophet._

"Royals and leaders alike I have such a glorious announcement to make." She looked over in Rose's direction and everyone else followed her eyes. "It has been an honor to meet someone so gifted, but when I sat down with our little Rose I discovered something else. I am proud to declare that we have a prophet in our midst. May I introduce the Vampire court to Rose Verlona the Prophet."

For a moment there was only silence. Everyone stared at her. Some were shocked, others in disbelief. But that moment was soon over. Everyone stood at once and some ventured nearer to her. The Queen and Elizabeth both gave her identical looks of confusion. Should she have told them before?

The leaders too stared. She caught Jade's eye and smiled. The ethereal women nodded in return, neither shocked nor surprised. Jade tilted her head towards the doorway indicating that Rose should escape while she still could.

Rose looked over in that direction. She was surprised to see the high priestess also making her exit. Without out further prompt she slid out of her chair and under the table. She could her voices of confusion as she crawled under the table. Then she made a run for, hoping no one would go after her.

Her escape was a success and she soon found Rashida in her view. Anger boiled over in her small body as she ran after the high priestess. Rashida turned upon hearing her footsteps and smiled, but when she saw that Rose was not slowing down her smile quickly turned into a frown.

Rose speed up and plowed into Rashida knocking her to the ground. She found herself looking down into the amused eyes of the high priestess.

She wanted to hit Rashida, but she couldn't bring herself to do something so childish. She was after all a young lady. Plowing others down though, that was acceptable.

"Why did you do that?" She yelled to the vampire.

"It just had to be done small one. You should be happy. Now everyone will love and respect you. The entire Kingdom will look up to you my child. Now would you kindly get off of me?"

She got up off of the High priestess, but did not offer her a hand up. Rashida stood on her own turned and continued on her way, but not before Rose could deliver a kick to her bottom. The priestess turned around, but Rose had already taken off.

"What a naughty child."

* * *

**Love potions can have quite humorous results. They don't always work out the way they're supposed too.  
**


	13. Ch 13: Love potion

**Ch 13 A Potion and a Kiss**

Elizabeth stood in front of the Queen in a light summer dress. She did not remember owning such a garment, but found that she liked it nonetheless. She remembered she had just come from the feast, but she did not remember coming to the Queen's room. This fact did not seem to bother her.

She felt a tickling sensation moving up her bare arm. She looked down to see pale slender fingers tracing a path up her arm. She shivered. Someone stood behind her.

"Your Majesty?"

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she could hear a melodious voice singing in her ear. She felt tired. Her body grew slack and she could feel a warm breath tickle her neck. The woman behind her inhaled her scent deeply.

All this was very familiar to her. Had it happened before?

She felt soft lips brush her neck. For a moment there was only silence and then sharp teeth sunk into her flesh.

Elizabeth woke with a start. It was only a dream.

_It felt so familiar. My dream, no my memory, the one I can't remember. I have to speak to the Queen._

She sighed as she saw the sun peeking through the drapes. It was morning already and she felt as if she hardly slept.

She turned to her little pet who was still fast asleep. She couldn't believe she was sharing a bed with a prophet. The first in many centuries. She was so shocked at dinner last night and then her little one had just taken off running. She wanted to follow, but the Queen had requested her to stay.

The royals all had questions, the leaders were in shock and Rashida was nowhere to be found. Because of all the confusion the Queen had planned a meeting for this morning in the Conference Hall. All twelve of the leaders were to attend and a few of the upper nobles including her, the right hand of the Queen.

She watched the child stir in her sleep.

_What is she dreaming of?_

Elizabeth placed a kiss on the child's head and then went and readied herself for the day. She chose a pale blue gown and left her dark curls down.

She stood before the sleeping child and watched her for a few seconds. She wished Rose wasn't such a remarkable child. She was immensely proud of course of the gifted little creature, but all of those gifts made her quite attractive to other vampires. She feared she would lose her child no matter what the Queen had said.

_Better let her sleep. The meeting will finish before she wakes. She won't even notice that I was gone._

She pulled the covers up further and turned to leave. She did after all have a meeting to attend. It would do her no good to be late.

0ooo0ooo0

Rose stood in the middle of a field, no wait a village. The scenery kept changing. She took a step and found herself in a dark room. It was small with only a bed and a chair, both of which were occupied.

She recognized the fair-haired Jade sitting in the chair, but she didn't recognize the occupant of the bed.

"_Look closer daughter."_

It was Jade who had spoken, but in her head she knew the Goddess had said those words. She took a hesitant step closer to Jade.

"Great Mother?" She asked.

"_Yes Rose it's me. I've decided to use this form. We're in Valeria. Did you know that?"_

She shook her head no. A moan came from the bed. Curiosity got the better of her and she looked into the bed. It held a vampire.

"_He has caught the illness."_

"But we are in Valeria."

She gave Rose a sad smile._ "That we are daughter."_

"Does this mean the sickness has spread?"

"_Only to one, but there is still time to fix this. There is a book in Valeria in the possession of a seer. This book will tell you how to stop the illness from spreading. It can be found in a human village. Jade will know which one. You will go to her my daughter. Ask for her help."_

"Not Elizabeth?"

The Goddess laughed through Jade._ "My little daughter she has more important matters to take care of at the Court. Do not worry I have plans for her and little Scarlett."_

"Who's little Scarlett?"

"_The Queen."_

"I thought that was her name."

"_Oh silly daughter we all have a name."_

The scenery around them changed again and Rose found herself in the middle of the Conference Hall. A meeting was in session and they were talking about her. They were talking about Rose the Prophet. It seemed as if no one could see her or the Goddess.

The Goddess had resumed her former shape. Rose admired her blue eyes and delicate face, and the long golden hair that curled in loose ringlets. The Goddess looked perfect in her light white dress.

The leaders around her were still discussing her prophet status.

She turned to the Goddess. "Am I really a prophet?"

"_Yes my daughter you are, but do not pay attention to what they say. Stay focused on your mission. Do not get caught up in all the attention."_

"I won't."

The Goddess bent down and kissed her cheek. "_I must go now. Run to the Conference Hall and inform the Queen that one outside of the Court has fallen ill, but make sure only those who are in the Hall know. This information is not intended for all."_ The Goddess paused and looked at Jade, the real one, sitting at the long conference table. "_Then go to Jade and with her help find the book."_

She nodded and then gave the Great Mother a hug. The embrace was returned much to her delight.

"_Have Jade read the book to you when you find it. I want you and her to perform the ritual to keep the illness from spreading. When you are finished hand the book directly to the Queen. It is very important that you do that."_

"I promise. I'll do so.'

"_One more thing." _ The Goddess handed her two blue petals.

"The cure! These are from the Lost Rose aren't they?" She said excitedly.

"_Yes enough for two. One for the Valerian and one for Lady Mara."_

"One for Lady Mara?" She understood why the Valerian would get one, but not why only one of the royals would.

"_You'll see little daughter. You'll see. They want a prophet. They expect amazing things from you. Now I really must go."_

Rose frowned. "You always leave so quickly."

The Goddess chuckled._ "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. Blessed be daughter."_

Rose woke and found that she held the two blue petals that the Goddess had given her. She decided she would keep these in her dress pocket when she changed.

Rose looked over to Elizabeth and found that she was not there.

_The meeting has already started._

She hopped out of bed and ran to the closet and found the least lavish dress to wear. She didn't want to ruin one of the prettier ones. She dressed quickly and ran a brush through her hair. She had to get there before the meeting ended.

Rose soon found herself in front of the Conference Hall doors. She took a deep breath and walked in.

The Hall was just as she saw it last time with few minor differences. Rashida sat in her chair this time and three royals were also present. One was Elizabeth who sat to the right of the Queen. The others she did not know. They sat at the other end of the long table facing Elizabeth and the Queen.

Everyone turned in her direction and all talk ceased. A nervous Rose made her way to the Queen's side. The Queen looked down at her expectantly and Rose motioned for the Queen to come closer to her. The Queen leaned closer, but was still just out of reach. She stood on her toes and whispered to the Queen.

"A Valerian has fallen ill."

The Queen's eyes widened in response, but other than that she showed no other signs of distress.

"Did the Goddess inform you of this? Did you dream again?"

She nodded and then stood on her toes to whisper, "Only those in this hall can know."

The Queen thanked her and turned to back to the table.

"Our prophet child has spoken to the Goddess. A Valerian has fallen ill."

Chaos broke out in the hall.

"Then it has spread to other territories," a leader exclaimed.

"The illness is no longer contained!"

"A cure! We need a cure!"

"Be still," the Queen said in a raised voice. She was calm, just what her people needed. "Sadly there is nothing we can do. The cure is still being worked on. For now we will remain calm and we will keep this information to ourselves. That is an order."

Rose was still as the Queen spoke, but when she heard the Queen say there was nothing they could do she knew that she could do something. Hope, she had hope and she could give this to the Court.

Rose tugged on the Queen's sleeve. The Queen looked down at her. Rose sighed. She wished she were taller at this moment. Speaking like this was too difficult. She had to grow somehow. She looked up at the Queen and an idea formed instantly in her head.

She crawled into the Queen's lap and kneeled so that they were at the same height. The Queen chuckled despite the unladylike behavior she was demonstrating.

"I have a plan."

The Queen's eyes darted around the room before settling back on her.

"What is your plan dear?"

"I can't tell you. But I'm going to stop the illness from spreading outside the court and the Valerian will no longer be ill."

"How will you do this? It's almost impossible little one."

Rose placed her hands on either one of the Queen's shoulders. "Have faith that it will all turn out right."

The Queen hugged her and then handed her to Elizabeth. She stood and addressed the leaders again.

"Rose has done it again. She has found a way to stop the illness from spreading. We have nothing to worry about as long as we have faith. The Goddess will protect us. She will not let harm come to us. She sent us Rose didn't she?"

She sat in Elizabeth's lap and watched as hope filled the hearts of every leader and royal. The Queen dismissed the Hall and then took her seat again. Rose was very comfortable with Elizabeth and found that the vampire was in a pleasant mood.

She could not stay in Elizabeth's arms as she wished she could. She did after all have another mission. She turned to place a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek and then climbed up on the table. She found that this path was the quickest and simplest way to get to Jade.

She heard a word of protest from Elizabeth, but the Queen silenced her. Rose strode across the table and kneeled down in front of Jade who had also remained behind.

Jade leaned forward curious as to what she had to say.

"I need your help," Rose whispered. "Will you take me into your territory? I need to find someone. A woman, a …seer."

"I know the woman, I'll take you," said a solemn Jade.

"We leave now."

"We leave now," Jade agreed.

0ooo0ooo0

Elizabeth observed the exchange between Jade and the child. She was curious about their conversation.

_What is happening? My little pet never tells me anything._

She sighed in frustration as the pair walked past her still deep in conversation. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned to see the Queen standing behind her.

"Come let us go now," the Queen said.

She nodded her reply, stood and surveyed the room. All had left even Rashida. She was grateful for that. Though the high priestess had done nothing to her personally, she felt a great amount of hate for the woman.

They left the Hall and settled down in the Queen's private garden for a midmorning tea. The small white wroth iron table was already set when they arrived.

Elizabeth inhaled the spicy scent of her tea before taking a sip. It tasted just as bold as it smelled. She set her cup down and gazed idly at the roses in the garden. She smiled. The Queen was so found of roses and of their brilliant red color. Her gaze slipped to the Queen and as she studied her face her vision went blurry.

She was in the Queen's bedroom again and she was already caught in the Queen's embrace. The singing had just ended and her slack body rested against the Queen. Again she felt the brush of lips on her neck and then the Queen bit into her. She felt a shock of energy flow through her veins as teeth made contact with her skin.

"Elizabeth are you alright? You look a bit flushed dear."

She snapped out of her stupor and refocused her attention back to the Queen.

"Flushed? Oh yes I'm a little tired. That's all. Just tired. May I go in and splash some water on my face?"

"Of course."

The Queen grabbed for her hand as she passed by her. "You're not getting ill are you Elizabeth?"

The Queen's voice was so quiet and so small, it was heart wrenching. She bent down to embrace her friend. "No, I'm fine. It's all this excitement with Rose. No need to worry my Queen."

0ooo0ooo0

The Queen watched her friend walk away. She was worried. If Elizabeth fell ill she didn't think she could hold herself together any more. She loved her friend dearly and cherished the close relationship they had. It was something she couldn't part with.

Or perhaps she wasn't ill. It could be something else. Something the Queen had observed before. Hadn't the same thing happened in the infirmary yesterday? Elizabeth had seemed unfocused as if she wasn't even there, as if she was seeing something else.

_She can't possibly remember that night. She was asleep. Wasn't she?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when another took Elizabeth's seat at the small table.

0ooo0ooo0

Rashida slipped into the empty chair across from the Queen. Her grip tightened around the small bottle she held in her hand. Just one drop would do the trick. It was quite potent. She was ready to slip to potion to the Queen, bit first she had to know.

The Queen smiled warmly at her. "Hello Rashida."

She smiled and said hello back.

"Just having a midmorning tea. Would you like a cup? It's brewed from the leaves you brought from Chakrra. It makes a splendid tea."

"Yes it does, but you don't have to trouble yourself with setting another place. I'll be leaving soon. I was on my way to the infirmary. I was going to ask if you would accompany me, but it seems as if you already have company."

"Yes, Elizabeth."

Rashida paused as if in thought and the said, "You and Elizabeth…you are close?"

"Yes we are. It's sounds almost childish, but she's my best friend."

She chuckled softly at the Queen. "It's not childish at all."

She smiled once more and then focused on the Queen. She tried to read the Queen. She tried to pick out that one emotion, but she couldn't. In fact she couldn't read the Queen at all. When she tried the search for the second time she hit that block again.

It was a natural block. Some were just born with it. They remained untouched by gifts and other psychic magics.

"Oh there's Elizabeth now your Majesty." As the Queen turned to look at Elizabeth she put a drop of the potion into her teacup. She left the bottle uncorked and did not notice the large amount of potion spilling into the cup in front of her as she drew her hand back.

Quickly, she hid away the potion and stood to leave.

"I must be going now." She curtsied and turned to leave.

0ooo0ooo0

The Queen watched as Elizabeth glided back to her chair. She observed her friend's frown as Elizabeth noticed Rashida walking away. She sighed at her friend.

"I do not know why you have such a strong dislike for Rashida. She hasn't done you any wrong. She is such a peaceful woman. I would really like for the two of you to be friends," the Queen urged.

"I'll try your Majesty." She watched Elizabeth drain her tea before looking back at the high priestess. When her friend turned back she was flushed again.

"You don't look well," she commented. "I think we should go inside."

Elizabeth waved away her concern. "Oh nonsense I'm fine. And look you haven't even touched your tea."

The Queen shook her head. "You are being stubborn dear friend." She picked up her tea and took a large sip. The tea was sweet and she shivered in delight as it went down. She looked back at Elizabeth.

She hadn't noticed how beautiful Elizabeth looked today. It wasn't just today. She was always so brilliant, especially with her hair down. She loved those lush curls.

She shook these thoughts from her head and stood. She reached for Elizabeth's hand to pull her to her feet. A light blush appeared on the Queen's face as she made contact. She felt a pleasant warmth spread through her body.

She let go of Elizabeth's hand immediately.

"Come," she said hurriedly. "Lets go."

She led the way to her home and into the kitchen. Here she poured herself a cold drink of water. She gulped in down in a fashion that would be frowned upon in public. She was confused. She did not understand why she was reacting this way and especially towards Elizabeth.

She stole another glance at Elizabeth. She was such a wonderful person. So kind, so thoughtful and even more beautiful. She was a work of art. Young and supple and well endowed for a woman.

She blushed and took a step back from Elizabeth.

_She is my friend! What is happening to me?_

Something was happening. Emotions and urges that were not her own were coursing through her body. She felt no natural desire to suppress them. It suddenly all became clear. She loved Elizabeth.

All the logic and reason she possessed had been quieted.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked taking a step closer to her.

She wasn't paying attention to Elizabeth's words only to her mouth, her full red lips.

In a spontaneous moment she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Elizabeth's in a kiss.

She pulled away from a very surprised Elizabeth, confused.

_What did I do? This is not what I want. These are false desires. Someone has done something to me._

Armed with this knowledge the Queen turned on her heels and fled the room.

"I am sorry Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth tried to follow, but she was faster and made it to her bedroom with enough time to lock the door. Elizabeth knocked. She wanted to say go away, but she did not have the heart to be so cold to Elizabeth.

"I wish to be left alone Elizabeth."

"Are you sure you're feeling well?"

"I'm fine, just tired." She chastised herself for using the same excuse as Elizabeth. She was completely transparent.

0ooo0ooo0

"I'll see you later then." Elizabeth said to the Queen's door. She turned away and left.

The Queen had kissed her, but that did not bother her so much for she was in love. Yes, she was in love with the dark haired beauty of a high priestess. She realized this after she had finished the last drop of tea in her cup.

She had looked at Rashida and known.

_She is my true love._

She made her way quickly to the Rashida's rooms. It was nearly empty when she arrived, all except for one servant. She assumed the other sisters were out.

"Where is Rashida," she asked.

The boy servant gave her a funny look and pointed to a room down the hall.

"You are Lady Elizabeth?"

"Yes I am. Now I really must get to Rashida."

The boy bowed and let her pass by muttering something about irony.

She walked briskly to the room he pointed at and found the door half open. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. Rashida was resting on a large bed covered with red silk sheets. She looked absolutely divine lying there.

Elizabeth gazed at her love dreamily.

0ooo0ooo0

A closing door snapped Rashida out of her reverie. When her eyes opened she found Lady Elizabeth standing before her.

_Oh no! Did she find out about the potion? What will she do to me?_

She sat up and studied Elizabeth closely. The woman did not appear the least bit angry. She seemed very happy, very content. How strange.

She began to ask why Elizabeth was here, but was cut off.

"I've come to tell you something my dearest Rashida."

_Did she call me her dearest?_

"I am absolutely in love with you," Elizabeth proclaimed.

_She drank the potion. Dear Goddess the bott_le _was nearly half empty when I was finished. I must have spilled it into her cup and now she is in love with me. Dear Goddess!_

She watched Elizabeth cautiously from the bed. Elizabeth seemed content with where she was, but then in the blink of an eye she was lying next to Rashida.

"Elizabeth? I don't think this is very appropriate," she sputtered.

The royal paid no attention to her words. Instead Elizabeth kissed her with a fiery passion. Rashida found herself locked in a steel embrace. She tried to break away with little success.

"Elizabeth!" She yelled. "Have some control!"

Elizabeth let her go and laid down again. She thought that was the end, but then the royal snuggled against her gently. She froze at such intimate contact.

"Anything you say my love," Elizabeth replied in a dreamy voice.

Rashida jumped from bed as she felt Elizabeth's wandering hand.

"Dear Goddess Elizabeth!" She was about to say what is wrong with you, but she knew what was wrong. This love potion was clearly a failure.

If Elizabeth was here then she was not with the Queen making a scandal. Though she was sure they had already made such "scandals" in private. Perhaps now was the time to take action. Why not ask Elizabeth?

_Elizabeth would do anything for me now._

"Elizabeth," she cooed. "What about the Queen?"

"She could join us if you'd like."

Rashida nearly choked when she heard those words.

_My Goddess she is a kinky one._

"No that's not what I meant. Don't you love her?"

Elizabeth sat up and smiled softly. "Of course I love her. She is my friend, my dearest and truest friend. But that is all."

"I understand."

"Good. Now come back."

"Excuse me?" She eyed the royal who was stretched out lazily on her bed.

"Come back to bed Rashida."

_Kinky and aggressive._

The royal moaned on her bed. "Come make love to me."

The words startled Rashida. She nearly jumped out of her skin. When love potions go wrong, they really go wrong. She backed away towards the table in the center of the room. It still held the love potion and the basket that held it. Quickly she dipped her hand into the basket and grabbed a small bag of dried flowers. She could reverse the effects of the potion with these.

"Elizabeth…my love." She fought the urge to vomit as she called the woman she hated her love. "Close your eyes and open your mouth. I have a treat for you."

The royal complied obediently and waited for her expectantly. She took one, no two of the blossoms and placed them in Elizabeth's mouth.

The royal chewed, swallowed and then stood. Elizabeth looked about her confusedly until her gaze rested on Rashida

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember why I'm here."

Rashida smiled. "The Queen wasn't feeling well so you came to get this." Rashida placed a blossom in the royal's hand. "Don't you remember?"

" Ah yes, I remember now. I'll go straight to her and give it to her. Goodbye," she said awkwardly.

"Yes goodbye Lady Elizabeth."

Elizabeth left much to Rashida's relief. She looked at her bed. Her satin sheets were rumpled. She would have to change them.

Imeri walked through her door. A smirk played across his lips

"Well?" he said.

She groaned. She had learned her lesson.

"I will never use a love potion again."


	14. Ch 14: The Seer

**Ch 14 The Seer**

Jade was already there by the time Rose made it to the stables. The fair-haired warrior wore dark leather pants and a white shirt that looked suspiciously like a man's tunic. There was, of course, a short sword strapped to her hip and possibly more weapons hidden on her person.

Rose padded her way past the other noble animals to her own pure white pony. Jade was busy preparing the horses for travel. They had decided that horseback was the best way to get to Valeria without being noticed.

The stoic woman said nothing as she took the saddlebags from Rose. She watched the warrior woman fasten the bags onto the horse. She was beginning to grow impatient now. She just wanted to go on her adventure.

"Are you sure you can ride by yourself?" Jade asked.

Rose mounted the pony and took the reins from Jade. "Of course I can."

Outside of the stables was relatively quiet. A few stable boys wandered about, but that did not matter so much. They were able to slip away unnoticed by anyone important. They galloped over the castle fields and made their way to the dusty dirt path that lead to Valeria. It would only be a matter of time before they reached.

"What is it that you need from the seer?" Jade asked.

"A book. It'll tell us how to stop the illness from spreading."

The warrior nodded. "And what of the ill vampire in my territory?"

Rose hesitated a bit before answering. "I will cure him."

Jade looked at her and then returned her gaze back to the path. Rose was worried she might have done something to upset the fair-haired vampire.

"Jade?"

"Yes, Rose."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, just in awe."

"Oh."

They were silent for a while, but the silence didn't settle well for Rose.

"Jade will you teach me how to use your sword?"

"If it's alright with Lady Elizabeth then yes."

Silence again.

"Did you know I used to live in Valeria?"

Jade shook her head no. "How did you come to be with Elizabeth?"

"Slavers," Rose spat out. "They killed my family and made me serve them. Elizabeth excuted the slavers."

"Executed," Jade corrected.

"Yes, she did that. And then she found me and I was real scared. I thought she was going to eat me, but she didn't. She wanted to make me her pet. I ran, but some other vampires caught me. Elizabeth used to be really mean you know?"

"Yes, Elizabeth the right hand of the Queen, the prized executioner, was known for her cruelty to humans. I believe you have changed her. Though I doubt the Lady would like that spread around."

"Elizabeth is the best." Jade cleared her throat and Rose felt compelled to add, "And you're the best too."

The warrior gave her a small smile and led her into a human village.

0ooo0ooo0

The Queen stood in front of Elizabeth with a confused expression marring her face. She couldn't remember why she was in her room, or what she was doing for that matter. Something happened though, this she was sure of.

"Are you alright your Majesty?"

She looked at Elizabeth who seemed to be perfectly normal. Maybe she was just imagining this. She was after all under a lot of stress. She had to take care of the illness crisis, watch over the sick and keep her Court and Kingdom in order. Perhaps a proper nights rest would fix her memory lapse.

"Just thinking my dear. That's all." She paused as a memory returned to her. They were having tea. Yes that was it. And Elizabeth came in to splash some water on her face.

"Our tea must be cold. I will have Mary brew us some more," She announced.

"Yes, that would be - ," Elizabeth started to say. The Queen recognized the strange look that had come across her friends face. It was a dreamy faraway look. She had seen it a few times after she had marked Elizabeth as her heir.

0ooo0ooo0

It was happening again. Third time for that day. That familiar memory was playing in her mind again. Elizabeth knew it now. She knew what was going to happen. And as those lips brushed against the skin of her neck and as those teeth sunk into her flesh she knew the Queen had bitten her. There was no mistaking it, the Queen had taken her blood. She raised her hand to her neck as she felt the Queen's phantom touch.

The Queen had taken her blood without her permission and somehow that hurt.

0ooo0ooo0

The Queen watched as Elizabeth's hand crept to her neck and this was confirmation enough. There was no doubt that Elizabeth knew.

"I-I have to go," Elizabeth stammered. And then she fled.

"Elizabeth wait!"

It was to late. Elizabeth was a blur. Gone. Her friend had always been a rather fast vampire. She hurried down the stairs and out to her garden. A few servants were attending to her roses. She called to one.

"Is there anything you would like your Majesty?"

"Go and fetch Lady Elizabeth. Tell her she must come here and see me at once. If she even utters a word of resistance, you will tell her that it is an order."

"Yes your Majesty." The vampire servant bowed and left.

She did not like to exert her authority over Elizabeth, but she just had to explain. She could not lose her friendship over this. She would explain, but this would mean putting Elizabeth in danger. Knowledge is a powerful thing to have.

0ooo0ooo0

As she dismounted her pony Rose noticed how silent the village had gone. All the village people had come out of their wooden dwellings to catch a sight of the Valerian leader and the small child that rode with her.

News of a prophet had already trickled down into this nearby village. There was a prophet here, this they knew, but which of the two was it?

Jade led her down the dirt road, nodding hello to the villagers they passed. The people all seemed to hold a certain respect for the warrior. She was the one, after all, who had defeated the previous tyrant of a leader sixty years ago. And she was a just and fair leader with a noble sense of duty.

"Come Rose, this way."

Rose nodded and followed Jade down a dark alleyway. There were doors on either side of them. Homes. There were homes in the walls of the alley. They walked straight down until they reached the solitary door at the end. This door was painted a strange turquoise color, but the paint was old and chipping now. It seemed odd to have such a colorful thing in this dark passageway.

A soft voice called out to them. "Come in, we have much to talk about. Something about the illness, yes?"

Rose looked up to Jade in surprise.

"She is a seer, what did you expect?" Jade replied. "You do know what a seer is?"

She didn't know exactly what a seer was, but she knew that this woman had a gift of sorts, so she nodded yes for her response.

When she stepped through the doorway she was assaulted by the pungent scent of incense. It was warm in the little dwelling, but not uncomfortable, and it was poorly lit. A candle or lantern was lit here or there, but not enough to give off proper lighting.

She crossed the well-worn wood floors, passing old, but clearly cared for pieces of furniture, until she found the seer.

The woman was not so young, but also not so old. Her age could have been anywhere for twenty-five to thirty-five. It was hard to tell. She was fair of skin and hair and bore a striking resemble to the Valerian leader. She had fashioned her hair into a serve bun, though a few hairs had managed to escape. The seer wore a pale blue robelike dress and a tarnished silver crescent necklace.

The room was dim and small, with a few pieces of furniture: a small round table, three chairs and a set of shelves.

The seer stood to great them. She smiled at Jade and took warrior's hands in her own.

"It's so nice to see you again, grandmother."

"Grandmother?" Rose questioned. "How can that be? She's a vampire."

The seer chuckled. "She had my mother several years before she was turned. My mother continued our line."

Jade leaned in and kissed her granddaughter on the head. "It's nice to see you too, Meena. Have you been well?"

"Oh very well, grandmother." Meena let go of the vampire's hands and motioned for Jade to sit down.

Rose stepped forward to be greeted, but feeling suddenly shy she moved back into a shadowy corner.

"Oh, are you a shy little one?"

"New people, frighten her sometimes," Jade supplied.

The seer came and gathered Rose in her arms. "Why don't you sit with me?" The seer settled down into her chair with Rose in her lap.

Jade watched her granddaughter handle Rose with an amused smile on her face.

"You do so well with children," the warrior observed.

"I adore children," Meena replied

"Perhaps you should have some."

"Grandmother!"

"I only want for our line to continue and besides it would do you some good to have a man by your side. You're too young to be living like hermit."

"I will not marry."

"I will not give up on you," Jade warned.

"What news do you bring from the Court?"

Jade raised her brow at such at quick subject change, but allowed it to be. "The sickness has spread to Valeria."

"Yes, that I know. It is the vampire who lives in the cabin near Robin Pond."

"Rose will cure him, but to stop the illness from spreading she needs something from you."

"A book," Rose said.

"A book?" The seer paused to think. "Oh! I know exactly the one you're talking about."

Thee seer put Rose down and rushed out of the room. She returned with a small leather bound book. It looked like a diary.

"Here you are."

Rose reached out and took the book before Jade could. A few layers of dust coated the old leather, causing Rose to sneeze. She rubbed her nose and sat down with her head bent over the fragile pages of the diary. The writing was plain, no loops or flourishes and the language was old. She did not recognize any of the words.

"Well, what's in it little prophet," the seer asked.

"I don't know. It's written in a funny language."

"Give it here Rose," Jade said. The warrior looked over a few pages before saying, "Ah, its Mertain, a very old language. I studied it when I was a child." Jade stood abruptly. "We must go now. I shall see you soon granddaughter."

Rose was a little startled to be leaving so soon, but she knew that they had no time to dawdle. The court would wonder where they had gone if they stayed out for long. She watched as the vampire hugged her human granddaughter. It still amused her to the normally stoic woman so filled with emotion. She decided that she liked Meena.

"Yes, soon," Meena agreed. "Goodbye Rose. Take care of yourself grandmother."

0ooo0ooo0

"Lady Elizabeth! Lady Elizabeth wait!"

Elizabeth turned to see a vampire servant coming her way. She stopped running and waited for the servant to catch up.

"What is it," she said impatiently.

The servant cringed at her harsh cold words. Her frigidness was legendary among the servants. "Her majesty requests your presence-."

"Tell her I'm unable to come."

"She would like you to come now," the servant said cautiously.

"Really, I'm busy. I must-."

"The Queen has given me explicit instructions to tell you that it is not a question, but an order."

"An order," Elizabeth asked incredulously.

"Yes an order, now if you will, she is waiting in her study for you."

Elizabeth frowned deeply instead of taking it out on the poor servant. "Fine, I will go."

When the servant was gone she stomped her foot in anger.

_How dare she! As the Queen this is acceptable, but as my friend…_

She took her time, walking to the Queen's quarters. The maids gave her polite nods of hello and told her what she already knew. She was to go to the study. She knew this. She tried to calm herself, but she had always been quick to anger. She knocked before entering and curtsied with her head down, avoiding the Queen's gaze.

The Queen placed her hand on her chin, but Elizabeth jerked her head away from her friend's grip.

The Queen sighed. "Elizabeth, don't be this way."

Elizabeth was furious. Don't be this way? She had every right to be this way."You took my blood and you didn't even have the decency to ask my permission first. You even had the nerve to use your magics on me. What sort of friend are you?"

"I can explain," the Queen said softly.

Elizabeth looked up finally. The Queen stood in front of her with a patient smile on her lips. Her green eyes were soft as ever and Elizabeth knew that she should hear what her friend had to say before making her judgment.

"Then pray tell, my Queen. What is your reason for stealing my blood?"

"I have chosen you."

"Chosen me? Chosen me for what?"

The Queen smiled. "I have chosen you as my heir."

0ooo0ooo0

The Queen watched Elizabeth's face with interest. She had never seen so many emotions cross it. Well she had, but that was a long time ago, perhaps two hundred years back, when Elizabeth was still human.

Elizabeth wasn't much back then. She was daughter of a blacksmith, unmarried and much too brilliant for a small village that offered no education for girls. The Queen never understood why humans would deny half their population education, but this was the first issue she tackled as a Queen. Only her plan did little to help small remote villages.

It was common for her to travel. Sometimes it was for political activities and others it was merely for visiting. But on some nights she had went in search of humans to turn. Those who deserved a second chance or to be saved were turned. These humans were not usually strong of health.

Elizabeth was different. The Queen had been walking carelessly when she bumped into a young woman with inky black curls and vibrant blue eyes.

_"Oh, I'm so very sorry."_

_"Nothing to worry about my dear. I was not paying attention," the Queen replied._

They parted after this. Their first meeting was short, but the Queen was left intrigued. It was quite remarkable that Elizabeth hadn't even recognized her, but it shouldn't have come to such a surprise. Being so alienated from the rest of society, villagers here had no idea who ruled them. A Queen maybe, a vampire yes, but they had no clue as to what she looked like.

She came back again to see Elizabeth, watching her go through her daily routine. She found that the woman was quite passionate and fierce when it came to her family business. Elizabeth desperately wanted to follow in her father's footsteps and take over the blacksmithing business. And not only was she intelligent, but she was quick of foot and skilled with the sword. The villagers viewed her as unnatural. She acted like a man and was therefore unsuitable for marriage.

But for the Queen she was prime material for a vampire. There was no doubt that, if turned, she would be a royal. So the Queen continued to observe her and eventually they met again.

"_You've been watching me."_

_The Queen looked if front of her and found that the woman she had been observing was gone. Somehow she had managed to evade the Queen's watchful eyes. She turned to see the woman standing beside her with a sword clutched in her hands._

_"Have I?"_

_"Yes, all week. Is there something you want?" The question cold, yet sincere._

"_Your friendship."_

_"My friendship?" She lowered her sword and made a cautious step towards her. _

_"Yes." A pause. "You wield a sword very well. Have you any skill?"_

_The woman smiled and her eyes twinkled with delight. "I'm the best," she said simply._

_"The best? Well then we must be friends."_

After that they continued to meet. They talked about many things. Politics, science, philosophy, history and so much more. The Queen enjoyed Elizabeth's companionship. It was close and simple. She had never had this before and so she knew that she wanted to turn Elizabeth. It was a selfish thing, to turn someone for her own want.

The night she revealed her nature to Elizabeth was a test really. Could Elizabeth be a friend to a vampire?

_"I have something to show you Elizabeth."_

_"Is it another book?"_

_She shook her head no and pulled back the hood of her red cloak. Her beauty was exposed and her fangs were visible in the moonlight._

_"You're a vampire," Elizabeth said softly. "Who are you really?"_

_"I live in the Vampire Court."_

_"Are you a royal?"_

_She shook her head._

_"A maid then?" Elizabeth's face twisted with confusion as the Queen shook her head once more. "Then who are you?"_

_"The Queen."_

This new information did nothing to hinder their friendship if anything it helped it grow. Elizabeth was a very curious thing. She wanted to know everything about the Queen and the Court and even took it upon herself to learn every law and policy of the Kingdom. It went on like this until the Queen could no longer stand it. She wanted Elizabeth at her Court, at her side.

_"Elizabeth, I want to give you something."_

_"But you've already given me so much my Queen."_

_"I want to give you a chance for something greater than this. I want to turn you. I would like for you to be at my side as a vampire. You are so strong already, you would make quite a powerful vampire. And there would be so much for you at my Court. You would be equal to any man and there would be so many opportunities for you. You could do anything."_

_Elizabeth grew pensive. Her thoughts were conflicted. Here she had a life. An outcast she may be, but this was still her home. Here was where her family was. But there was so much she could do. She had so much potential. Why let it waste?_

_She kneeled before the Queen. "I would like that very much."_

_The Queen smiled warmly and took the young woman into her arms. "It will hurt, but it is such a small price to pay. I will drink your blood and you will drink mine and we will continue this until the magic has worked its way into you and my blood has left it's mark. I will always be part of you now, my child, my friend. Don't be afraid I will be here to guide you through everything."_

Yes Elizabeth had been a vibrant young woman and today the Queen was reminded of how Elizabeth used to be. Of course time changes all, but these pure emotions were meant to be Elizabeth's even in death. The Queen was sure of it and it gladdened her heart. She had thought she had destroyed Elizabeth, part of her at least, when she turned her.

Elizabeth stumbled over her response. "Heir? I –I …What? How…you. Heir? Excuse me." And then with that her friend was gone, just a blur.

"Oh, Elizabeth." _You won't even let me finish._ She chuckled to herself and walked to the window to watch Elizabeth make her escape.

0ooo0ooo0

As Rashida made her way to her usual meditation spot she noticed that someone was already there. It was a very distressed Lady Elizabeth. She wondered what had happened to make the legendary executioner so upset. She felt genuine concern for Elizabeth. She had after all tried to manipulate her and the Queen's friendship for her own selfish needs.

"Lady Elizabeth, are you alright?"

Elizabeth turned stress visible on her face. "No, no I'm fine."

It happened there, her gift. It was as someone had whispered her the words. She knew something. Elizabeth was the heir to the Kingdom.

"Very well. I shall see you soon." She left Elizabeth there and headed to find Imari.

She smiled. She knew a very important piece of information. She could trade it for anything, even a child.


	15. Ch 15: Intimate Incantations

**Here it is, the next chapter. Thanks for reading and I wouldn't mind a few reviews.**

**

* * *

Ch 15 Intimate Incantations**

The sun was still high in the sky and Rose was eager to learn of the contents in the small leather book, but they still had a vampire to cure. So Jade had stashed it away in her saddlebag before leading Rose on horseback to the cabin that sat on the edge of a murky pond. The ailing vampire resided there.

Rose was curious now, curious not only about the book, but also about the human life of Jade. Who had she been? What had she done? The seer had prompted these thoughts. She had forgotten that vampires used to be humans. It made them seem like less of the monsters she was taught identify them as. Maybe they were still humans, just ones who had forgotten pieces of their humanity, but that could be fixed. Wasn't Elizabeth proof of that? Love and friendship seemed to be the key to humanity. If they, the vampires, possessed these then they would hold onto their human selves and still feel the range of emotions that came with being human.

She thought on that for a few more moments before remembering that Jade must have been married, that she must have been in love to have a child. She was almost certain that the stoic warrior beside her had been deeply in love.

"Your husband; did you love him?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Jade didn't even hesitate before answering. "More than anything. Now my love is for my territory."

"And Meena," Rose added. She couldn't forget her granddaughter.

"And Meena," the warrior added.

"And the Queen."

"And the Queen."

Rose smiled a mischievous little smile. "And Rose."

"And Ro-." Jade stopped her automatic reply and smiled. "You little trickster." The warrior speed up on her black mare and Rose followed on her white pony.

The cabin was small, one room most likely, with one window cut into its side. Rose trailed her hand over the raw wood of the dwelling before reaching for the latch on the crudely made front door. The weathered wood that covered the entrance barely filled its frame. Jade knocked on the door and then pushed it open when no one answered.

The inside was just as unattractive as the outside. Poorly lit, with dirt floors, a bed and a solitary chair in the corner.

She thought it was odd for the vampire to be out here alone, so close to the humans. Vampires tended to live in groups of other vampires, separately from the humans, in dwellings that were much grander than this little shack. The vampires were the law of the land for every village, reporting back to their superiors or the Queen herself. Of course there were a few who cared not for the laws and others who were corrupt.

She had heard of cities full of only vampires with magnificent buildings. They were centers of art and science. There were a few human universities located in a handful of these cities. Vampire professors were more often than not the more knowledgeable of the two species.

The vampire lying in the bed was just like all the other sick. He was frozen in a deep sleep.

"Will you cure him," Jade asked.

She nodded and extracted a blue velvety petal from her dress pocket. The fair-haired vampire remained silent behind her as she opened the ailing vampire's mouth and placed the petal on his tongue. The vampire woke with a start and grabbed onto Rose, pulling her down to his face.

She had a vision right there and then.

She saw a man, a human man trembling and convulsing upon a straw covered floor. He was fighting with something, trying to push something out of himself. He succeeded for a moment throwing a human shaped form across the room. She recognized the grey skinned creature. She remembered those eerie red eyes.

Demon.

The creature charged at the man again and entered the man's body. Again he convulsed, but soon after his form was still. She felt the vision change and time move forward again. The same man was standing in front of a formation of humans. It was an army. She saw more throughout the land. Demons were recruiting humans in every territory and slaughtering the rest of the humans and the vampires. She did not understand how the demons were doing it. Humans feared anything that was not familiar to them. Was it demon magic?

She was shaken out of the vision and released from the vampire's grip. The vampire was fine, cured, but Rose could not get away from the horror of the vision. She ran from the cabin and took refuge under a weeping willow at the edge of the pond. Jade at by her side in less then a second. She was unaware of this so when she turned her head she jumped when she saw the warrior woman.

"What did you see?" Jane demanded.

She wished Elizabeth were here. Elizabeth would have offered her comfort instead of questions.

"Tell me what's in the book," she said.

"Tell me what you saw," Jade countered.

Rose sat down in a huff and crossed her small arms. "No!"

Jade gave her a look that would have frightened her had she not had the Queen's protection.

"Rose I'm warning you."

Rose frowned. "I'm supposed to tell the Queen first and when she knows you'll know. That's how it works. Now read me the book."

The warrior let out a restrained growl, but then settled down to read. Jade had quite a short temper.

0ooo0ooo0

Rashida entered her rooms and ordered the sisters to the infirmary to pray over the sick. She found Imeri reclining on the pillows by the table. His open vest displayed his broad plane of his chest and the abs that were engraved there. He had been a temple guard when he was human and it showed in his second life. His lean body was muscular and athletic. He was handsome all together, but his face still held a boyish quality.

Rashida smiled and her joy for finding out the Queen's secret showed.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked.

"I know something, a secret." She said coyly.

He rose and came to her with a smile of his own. His arms went around Rashida's waist and she allowed it. He leaned in to place a kiss on her painted lips. She allowed this too.

"You are so beautiful when you smile, you shine." Imeri said.

Rashida had a secret too.

He placed a line of hot kisses along her jaw and down her neck, scraping her tender throat with his fangs. His hands moved down her back then up her front side to cup a breast through the fabric of her sari. This was a problem so he quickly stripped her of her garments.

Yes, Rashida had a secret, a lover. It was forbidden for sisters of the Goddess and priestesses to be touched. The High Priestess was off limits and it was her moral duty to remain chaste. But could you blame her? Why should she be cursed to be alone for eternity, to never know love, to never know another's touch? It was torture for her, for anyone really. So you couldn't blame her.

They found their way to her bed where she whispered the words she had been saying for hundreds of years.

"I love you Imeri."

0ooo0ooo0

Rashida was not the only one engaging in acts of intimacy. Across the Court Elizabeth had the Antean leader, Anthony, in her grip. It was sudden and impulsive and a step back in the progress Elizabeth had been making in her humanity, but she had found the leader in her shock and decided to turn that feeling into something more primal.

They were just outside her private quarters inching their way slowly to the door. His hands wandered down her back and lower, her tongue explored his mouth, their bodies jolted with pleasure.

He had taken down her hair and taken off pieces of her dress. The laces of her corset were loose; the sleeves of her dress were clutched in her hand. Elizabeth was so distracted that she did not sense that the Queen was waiting right in her sitting room, nor did she scent the tea and cookies that had been laid out on the table.

They threw the door open and stumbled in still clinging to each other.

"Good afternoon," said a regal voice.

The pair looked up to see the very amused Queen. They stopped their activity, curtsied and bowed.

"Good afternoon your Majesty," they replied.

"You may leave Anthony, thank you."

The door shut behind Elizabeth and her cheeks colored immediately. Her shame and embarrassment were too great to handle.

"Excuse me your Majesty."

She didn't wait for the Queen's permission and fled to her room, closing the door behind her. Elizabeth adjusted her dress and hair quickly and prayed the Queen would leave her be, but as luck would have it…

"Elizabeth, would you please come out?"

She sighed and reached for the doorknob. She could not disobey a direct order. She slipped back into the sitting room wordlessly, with her face downcast. The Queen patted the space next to her on the pink settee. She complied and slinked over to the settee. She blushed in the Queen's presence and squirmed in her silence.

Beside her the Queen chuckled, causing her to look up.

"Don't look so guilty Elizabeth, you never did before."

"That's because you were never there to witness it, your Majesty."

"Enough of this bantering. I would like to have a conversation with, one in which you didn't run away."

0ooo0ooo0

Rose waited patiently as Jade read through the small leather book. At points the warrior woman would frown or look up and stare out into the distance. She wished she could read that strange old language, she wished she could read very well. She hadn't gotten very far in her lessons before she was enslaved.

Finally the fair-haired vampire set down the book.

"This has happened before," Jade began. "This book is a written record of the first vampire and demon war. They used biological weapons to weaken the vampires and then they built armies through possession. That's what you saw isn't it Rose? You saw the demons building armies."

Rose nodded.

"They called it the Great War, but it happened so long ago that there is no one, vampire or human, left to remember it."

"How did they stop it?"

"With this." Jade opened the book to a certain page. "It's an incantation of some sort. I think Rashida would know what it is. They used this to stop the demons from spreading the sickness. I'm not sure how the demon armies were stopped, those pages had significant water damage, but they surrendered and returned to their home in the Shadow Lands."

Jade stood abruptly and hurried to her horse in a blur.

"Where are we going?"

"You are going to Rashida and I will report to the Queen."

0ooo0ooo0

"Elizabeth," the Queen began. "I chose you as my heir. You are strong, intelligent and a born leader. I made the right decision. There is no other vampire I would trust with my kingdom."

The Queen took Elizabeth's hand in her own. "I took your blood, yes, but only to mark you. Understand Elizabeth, I only kept it a secret to protect you. No one must know about this. I don't want to lose you and believe me when I say, I'm sorry if I caused you any pain."

She leaned closer to kiss the top of her friend's head. "My dear child," she smiled. "This makes you a princess."

Her friend laughed at that. "Then your Majesty, I forgive you."

0ooo0ooo0

Rose hurried to Rashida's room with the book in her hands and Jade chasing after. The Goddess had wanted her and not Jade to deliver the book to the Queen and the Goddess had wanted Jade to partake in the ritual for stopping the illness from spreading. Rose sped up fully aware that the vampire could surpass her anytime she pleased.

They reached the rooms to find them empty. All the sisters had left for a task Rose did not know of. She padded through the open main room and ventured further to the hallway and peered down the stone passageway.

She did not have to go any farther for a door near the end creaked open and Rashida glided out. There was something different about the High Priestess. Her inky black waves were tousled like the sea at storm. Her sari was unlined, but it was wrapped around the Chakrran leader loosely.

"Rose," Jade called out.

She turned to see a blur pass her by. When she refocused her eyes she saw that in her hand she held a single piece of paper and not the small leather book.

"Give it back," she demanded.

"Give what back?" The High Priestess asked.

"You have everything you need right there. You have a copy of the incantation and High Priestess Rashida. I have to report this to the Queen."

"But-,"

_Let her go little daughter. Nothing is set in stone. All is subject to change._

She sighed and watched as the fair-haired vampire in blur across the Court. She had so wanted to follow the Goddess's directions properly, doing exactly as she was told, but Jade had presented her with a problem. She was the only one aware of the Goddesses' plan and orders and now all of this was subject to change. Fate was a fickle thing.

She was left alone with Rashida.

The High Priestess fidgeted with her sari and made an attempt to smooth down her hair. There was something strange about Rashida today.

"You look different Rashida."

"I was just napping."

She would have believed Rashida had it not been for the tinge of color on her cheeks.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Rose, I am," Rahsida snapped. The High Priestess quickly realized her mistake and attempted to cover it up. " What is it that you have for me sweet daughter of the Goddess?"

Rose was hesitant about Rashida's involvement with her mission, but she knew it was crucial if she wanted to prevent war and stop the illness from spreading. She clutched the paper in her hands with no intention of sharing the incantation.

Just then another vampire appeared from out of Rashida's room. He wore no garments of red, so he was not a religious brother. That left him with the role of servant. He seemed to distract the High Priestess. They could not take their eyes off of each and Rose found the identical looks on their faces comical. She let out a giggle, causing both vampires to turn.

Rashida examined her, as if looking for some sort of clue, but whatever she was looking for she did not find, which was just fine for Rashida and her secret.

"I shall see you later Imeri." Rashida made this a statement not a question.

Imeri smiled and walked away.

The High Priestess turned to her, smile intact. "Now darling child show me the paper in your hand."

She sighed and handed the paper over with much reluctance. The High Priestess snatched the paper from her hands and read over it once, then twice.

"This will keep the illness for spreading, won't it little prophet?"

She nodded. "Will you help me?"

"Of course. Now come with me quickly. We'll need a few things before we begin." Rashida strode down the hall without waiting for Rose. She seemed determined, wise and otherworldly at this moment. It was then that Rose realized that Rashida was acting the part of a High Priestess. Maybe not acting, but she was witnessing the vampire in her element.

In her room the High Priestess searched through a basket pulling out various items. A cluster of dried plants tied with string, chunks of clear rock, and a book, the word of the Goddess. She placed these items into a sturdy leather bag and buckled it shut.

"Come here Rose and sit," Rashida said gesturing to the table. She watched the High Priestess walk out the door and then return with fruit and bread. She placed these on the table before Rose and poured a glass of water from the pitcher already sitting on the table.

"Eat you have come from a long journey, you need your strength. Then you will tell me about the vision you received."

"How did you know that?" No one else even knew about the journey, the seer, or the book and not to mention the vision.

"I am gifted as well. You forget that sometimes don't you?"

She nodded and reached out to pluck a fat purple grape from the cluster sitting on the silver plate. She finished the cluster and grabbed a roll in her fist, tearing into the bread in the most unladylike fashion. She hadn't eaten all day somehow she had forgotten that.

Rashida watched her in fascination. Being a vampire she didn't have to consume food out of need. This eating behavior was similar to that of a starved vampire with a warm human. She liked the comparison.

When Rose was finished they headed outside. They were to travel to the edge of the Court fields, far away from anyone else. Rose wasn't sure if she liked the idea of being alone with Rashida with no help nearby. The High Priestess would most likely not harm her so she was not too worried.

Once they reached their destination the High Priestess seated herself on the grass and Rose followed suit.

"Can you share your vision with me?" Rashida held out her hands.

"Share?"

"Yes, not with words, but with images. You can transfer what you saw from your mind to mine. Go ahead take my hands."

She did and everything that she had witnessed before, she witnessed again. This was expected, but what Rose did no expect was images she was receiving from Rashida.

_She saw a little girl in a tropical rainforest_.

_Chakrra. _That was the territory in this vision. So this must be Rashida when she was a human child.

_The child Rashida was small, five years of age with the same rippling wavy black hair. She wore no sari of red, instead she wore a bright yellow sari befitting of a child. Little Rashida was studying a shiny black beetle on the ground with great concentration. She was so intent on watching the little creature that she missed the vampire walking up to her. _

"_Hello little Rashida."_

_Little Rashida got up with a start. The vampire towered over her little frame and had to crouch down to her height. The vampire's eyes were a chocolate brown and her hair was a mass of curls pinned up into an attractive bun. Her skin was a golden brown, like most on island, and her features, like most vampires, could be deemed as beautiful. _

_The child recognized this vampire and the red sari she wore._

"_High Priestess Sheera." The child smiled. She had not been taught to fear vampires like the human children in other territories. She was taught to love and revere them, especially those of the temple. She bowed her head in respect and waited for a response._

"_Walk with me."_

_Little Rashida rushed to her side and hastened her pace to keep up with the High Priestess._

_"You are a special child. That is what I hear from the island humans, from the sisters and brothers of the temple, from your teachers and now from your parents. You are gifted. You see things don't you? Visions. And you have other magics."_

_Little Rashida twisted a lock of her hair nervously, but nodded yes anyways._

_The High Priestess smiled and took the child's hand in her own._

_"Do you know how rare it is to be gifted? At this moment there is only one gifted human on the island. She is you. You are blessed by the Goddess my child and your teachers tell me that you are exceptional in your religious studies."_

_Little Rashida smiled shyly at such praise._

_The High Priestess smiled in return and then bent down to scoop the child up into her arms._

_"It has been decided that you are to become my apprentice. You will be trained in the ways of the priestesshood and when the time comes you will take over my position in the temple. You, my darling child, will be the next High Priestess."_

_"I will?"_

_"Yes. Does that please you?"_

_"Yes!"_

_The High Priestess placed a kiss on the child's cheek. "Good, that is good to hear. You will be moved to the temple immediately. I have prepared a room for you-."_

_"Move to the temple? What about mother and father and Lila?" Tears were beginning to pool in little Rashida's eyes._

_"They can visit you."_

_"No! I don't want to go with you. Put me down!" She struggled in the High Priestess's grip, but there was no hope of escaping from a vampire_

Memories sped forward and she caught snippets from Rashida's first year at the temple.

She saw little Rashida receiving a pink sari, frowning as she participated in the elaborate ceremony to usher her into the priestesshood. She saw little Rashida creeping out of temple territory and running back home to her mother and father. She saw this scene repeated many times until the High Priestess finally locked her in her room.

_Little Rashida had been in her room all day. It was both a punishment and a preventative. She screamed and cried to be let out, but no one came. On the other side of the door the High Priestess paced nervously, torn between wanting to comfort the child and wanting to keep a firm hand over her._

"_Sheera, I want to come out." Little Rashida waited patiently, quieting her sobs into little whimpers. _

_The door opened slowly and the High Priestess glided in. She opened her arms to the child and offered a sad smile._

_Little Rashida crawled forward and allowed the vampire to wrap her arms around her._

"_I'm sorry my sweet."_

From that point it got better. Rose saw the relationship between the High Priestess and little Rashida grow.

She saw the pair laughing, playing games, and sharing meals. She saw the High Priestess reading to little Rashida, braiding her hair, taking care of her when she got sick. Little Rashida, in return, studied with vigor and developed her magics.

In time she came to call the High Priestess mother.

0ooo0ooo0

"Your Majesty?"

The Queen looked up from her desk to see the Valerian leader standing at the entrance to her study. The leader had a slightly rumpled appearence to her and was looking at her expectantly.

"Yes Jade?"

The fair-haired vampire bowed, which caused the Queen to smiled.

"I thought ladies were supposed to curtsey in my Kingdom?"

"I apologize your Majesty." Jade corrected herself and curtsied. This only caused the Queen to chuckle. The motion was awkward for Jade because she had no dress to clutch as she curtsied, so the fair-haired vampire had to keep her balled fists stuck out on either side of her.

Jade raised a pale eyebrow in question.

"I'm sorry Jade. I promise that I am not laughing at you." She chuckled again. "But please continue to bow. I think it is much more fitting for you."

"She cured a vampire today. Did you know that?" The words came out almost angrily, but Jade had meant to say it in awe. "We found something." Jade took the leather book out of her satchel and tossed it on the desk.

The Queen picked it up. Jade had always been a little brusque, but as a former revolutionary and now as a female leader and warrior she had to be. For the majority of the time the Queen did not mind her rough manner. She opened the book and read through the old words with an inhuman speed. She finished and turned to Jade.

"Tell me everything."

0ooo0ooo0

Rose drew away from Rashida, closed her eyes and rubbed her head. The transfer of thoughts to and from her mind was a strange feeling, like fingers tickling your brain. She did not like it.

"What did you see," the High Priestess asked with urgency. "I didn't expect to transfer any images to you. What did you see?"

"The beginning."

"Oh." A pause. "It was not so bad, really. I grew to love her. Come let's start."

Rashida pulled out the bundle of dried plants from her bag and focused all of her concentration on the bundle. She saw a spark and then a flame.

_Did Rashida do that?_

Smoke rose off the bundle and spiraled upwards. The scent from the bundle was strong, but pleasant.

"What is that," she asked.

"A sage smudge stick. The sage purifies the air and blocks out all of the negative energy." The High Priestess waved the stick around herself in a circle and then held it out to Rose. "Do you want to try?"

She took the smudge stick and copied the action.

Next the High Priestess pulled out the palm-sized chucks of clear rocks. "Crystal Quartz. The rock magnifies the magic we will work today. This is a powerful incantation."

Rose helped place the rocks in a circle taking a moment to feel the jagged edges of the crystal.

"Now we pray."

She looked up at the High Priestess. "I don't know how to."

"Then I will teach you. It's not so hard." The High Priestess took out a red-brown leather bound book and flipped through its tissue paper pages. She read a few versus and songs of praise to the Goddess. She taught Rose simple prayers, ones a child could remember and a few chants. Rose liked the chants the best.

Then the High Priestess brought out the copied incantation. Incantations were meant to be sung. The melody could be anything, a song already known or one made up.

Rashida spoke through the incantation a few times in pieces so that Rose could learn the words. Then the High Priestess began to sing in a rich alto tones and Rose followed along in her higher-pitched tones. As they sang Rose felt a chill running through her body, but when she glanced over at Rashida she knew the High Priestess was feeling it even more then her. Rashida was shivering uncontrollably and her lips were beginning to turn blue.

Rose closed her eyes and continued and focused solely on the incantation. When Rashida had fallen silent she opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw the limp form of the High Priestess lying in the grass. She crawled over to her, ignoring the grass stains that were appearing on her dress, and touched Rashida's shoulder. No movement. This time she shook her and after what seemed live five minutes Rashida's eyes opened.

"Go, to my rooms. Get the servant named Imeri." Her words were strained and breathy.

"But Rashida-."

"It's alright small one. This happens sometimes. It was mostly my magics today. I get tired out and this incantation was for the entire Kingdom. It's okay."

She nodded and kissed the High Priestess' forehead before running off to find Imeri. When she did he shoed her away and insisted she return to Lady Elizabeth. He would not let her come, no matter how much she pleaded.

She was escorted back to Elizabeth's personal quarters by another human. She followed behind the manservant without protest until they reached their destination. It was dark now and she was tired, hungry and dirty.

The manservant knocked on the door and it was thrown open by Elizabeth. They both sighed in relief at the sight of each other.

0ooo0ooo0

Elizabeth smiled softly at her little pet in the doorway. The little thing was sleepy, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Her little yellow dress was wrinkled and stained and her hands and faced were both smudged with dirt.

"Hello Rose," she said warmly

"Hello Elizabeth," her little pet replied.

She dismissed the servant and let the child inside. She bathed her, dressed her in her nightgown and let her eat a snack before tucking her little pet into bed. Elizabeth changed into her nightwear too, slipped into bed and cuddled her little pet.

She was skipping dinner tonight and she did not care. If the Queen became angry with her for not attending then she would deal with it tomorrow. She would deal with everything tomorrow: Her new position in the Kingdom, the illness, the child's journey, the child stealing High Priestess and everything else.


	16. Ch 16: A Plan of Attack

**Ch 16 A Plan of Attack**

The Queen had just lifted a flute of blood to her lips when she was interrupted. The lithe blonde noble informed her politely that the High Priestess had taken ill and could not join her Majesty for dinner. The Queen jumped up from her chair at the news, shocking the hall into silence. This mealtime was proving to be enough trouble as is. First Elizabeth didn't even bother to come and now this.

She excused herself and soothed her court, the leaders included, before leaving the hall. She left the blonde noble to monitor the court's activity in her absence. It was no secret that she kept a few spies in her court. There was only so much a Queen could handle. The trivial day to day problems could be left to vampires of a lesser station, like the blonde.

No one followed her as she sped to the Chakrran leader's room. Her movements were so quick she seemed as if she was just a blur, barely even there. She was greeted by the sisters, dressed in saris the shade of lavender. They did not seem concerned for their mistress's wellbeing. Perhaps she had heard the blonde noble wrong. In fact she hoped the noble was wrong. She could not bear it if another one of her own fell ill.

She paused and nodded her head in greeting. The sisters bowed gracefully, like dancers. She had always secretly enjoyed this. They stood and watched her proceed down the hall in her own regal manner. She did not know specifically behind which door she would find Rashida, but she could sense her perfectly. She walked a few more precise paces and hesitated before a solid oak door. She wanted to give the High Priestess a semblance of privacy, but she did not posses the patience to honor the leader with such.

Inside was dark, not a candle lit, and silent. The scent of incense wafted through the air, but it was neither calming nor pleasant. Beneath red satin sheets Rashida was fast asleep. Her manservant, who the Queen knew as Imeri, was at the High Priestess's bedside stroking her hair and whispering prayers. She would have told the Rashida that this behavior was inappropriate for a High Priestess, but as it was, the vampire was incapacitated.

Imeri bowed briefly before turning back to the bed.

"How is she?"

Imeri spoke without facing her. "She's weak from an incantation. This happens when she overexerts herself and uses too much magic. She will recover shortly your Majesty. There is no need to worry, though your concern is appreciated."

"Thank you. You may leave now." And with a wave of her hand she dismissed him.

She wanted privacy, so that she might discuss the day's happenings with the High Priestess. Imeri made no move. He stayed glued to Rashida's side, forever stroking her hair.

"I will stay." His eyes were something fierce.

"You could be beheaded for disobeying my orders." These words were spoken with a deadly calmness. Her patience was running out. "Leave us."

This time Imeri obeyed.

"Rashida," she whispered.

The High Priestess stirred in her rest and moved further under her covers.

"Rashida."

The High Priestess stirred again and when a cold hand came to rest on her cheek she finally woke.

"Your Majesty," Rashida said in a way of greeting.

"You are not ill?" The Queen asked.

"No, not ill." A pause. "Rose, she…she had a vision. It was shared with me."

The Queen took Rashida's hand having already experienced the sharing of her visions before. She waited and then was met with an assault of images. She saw the beginnings of a war and she knew she had to end it before it started. The man who she saw in the vision would have to be executed while in the possession of the demon. This would guarantee the end to the warlord demon in his body. She would send Elizabeth tomorrow to do the deed, with the help of Rashida. It wouldn't hurt to have a little magic on their side.

She looked down at the exhausted High Priestess. "Will you recover by sunrise?"

"Of course."

"Very well then. You know what must be done."

Rashida nodded. "I will assist Lady Elizabeth in her mission."

The Queen raised an eyebrow. The High Priestess _did_ know what was to be done. Her gift still surprised the Queen.

"You will leave an hour after the sun rises." The Queen paused and added. "You did well today. Your incantation worked, didn't it?"

"The child prophet helped, but it was successful. The illness has been quarantined."

0ooo0ooo0

Elizabeth woke to the sound of knocking on her door. The loud impatient bangs made her groan. Surprisingly her little pet was still fast asleep. She heard the door open in the sitting room before she could get up. After only a moment the door to her bedroom was thrown open. She was slightly miffed at the intrusion, but quickly overcame it when the Queen walked in. The Queen was accompanied two female attendants, one human the other vampire, when she walked in.

Elizabeth stood groggily, curtsied and waited for the Queen to address her.

"Good Morning, Lady Elizabeth."

She stood from her bowed over position and looked into the Queen's cool green eyes. She racked her brain for possible reasons for such an early visit. She wondered if she had done something wrong and then remembered that she had missed last night's meal. It was tomorrow and now she would have to deal with the consequences.

"Your Majesty, I apologize for-."

The Queen cut her off. "You have a mission Lady Elizabeth, an execution to perform. Lady Marina will brief you," The Queen said, nodding her head to the vampire attendant. "And Anna will help you prepare."

The Queen walked over to her bed and picked up the sleeping child. "I will take care of her. Don't worry."

As the Queen spoke Anna was already rifling through her closet, picking out the proper dress and shoes for her mission. She was thankful that she was not being punished or chastised for her actions last night. She preferred this.

"Oh and one more thing, you will have a partner on this mission." And with that the Queen left.

_A Partner?_

0ooo0ooo0

"I don't want you to go," Imeri said.

"Imeri," the High Priestess chided. "I'm fine."

"You need more time to recover. You have never preformed an incantation as powerful as that one. You should be resting, not out gallivanting around with that executioner."

"I will be fine." Rashida finished attaching the saddlebags and backed out of the stall quickly. She did not have much experience with horses, living on such a small island, and truth be told she found the beasts to be quite fearsome.

"I will worry," Imeri said crossly.

"And I thank you for worrying." She brushed the straw off her slippers and scrunched her nose up at the smell of horse.

"She, Lady Elizabeth, will not like traveling with you."

"That is fine, because I will not like traveling with her." She scanned the stables, before placing a kiss on her lover's lips. "Imeri, you must go."

He deepened the kiss instead.

0ooo0ooo0

Elizabeth was grumbling as she sped her way to the stables. She had a feeling that the Queen's wake up call was a little bit of a punishment. She was usually called to the Queen's study and if it happened to be early morning the Queen usually gave her time to ready herself.

She slowed as she approached the stables. She could see her partner for the mission and was shocked. Not because her partner was the High Priestess Rashida, but because of what the High Priestess was doing. She was fairly certain that the High Priestess was kissing her servant and rather passionately at that. She didn't know what to make of the situation. Rashida was the High Priestess, the morally chaste, pledged to the Goddess, leader of the Chakrran Temple, priestess!

But she would have fun with this knowledge.

She turned away and waited till the servant had left to walk into the stables.

Her red painted lips curved up into a wicked smile. "So, you're my partner. Hello High Priestess."

Rashida nodded to her. "Yes, Hello."

She could sense the High Priestess's nervousness. "Well, let's get gone then.

0ooo0ooo0

"You like your sweets, don't you Rose?" The Queen asked as she handed the child another cookie.

"Uh-huh." She watched Rose bite into the cookie and smile.

Mary suddenly appeared behind the child. Her maid curtsied and informed the Queen that the Valerian leader was about to arrive. And within the next ten minutes the warrior woman arrived with a small stack of papers in her hand.

Jade bowed. "Your Majesty, you must inform the rest of the territories of what has happened. It will do your kingdom no good to leave the other leaders in the dark."

"I will," the Queen answered decorously.

"You will?"

"Yes, I will hold a meeting this afternoon. Have you not heard the news?"

The fair-haired vampire blushed. "No, I have not. I spent the morning compiling a list. The territories and the number of troops that will go to battle."

"Battle?" The Queens asked. "Do you think that I will allow this to lead to a war? I will stop this before it begins."

"In all due respect, my Queen, you must be prepared. Here, take these."

"Second guessing me and now giving me orders?" The Queen was not amused.

"I was not…"

The Queen held up a hand to silence her. "You were, but…" The Queen never got to finish that sentence. Jade had left in her rash anger. "But you are right," the Queen said to no one in particular. "It doesn't hurt to be prepared, but it will cause a spike of panic among the territories." She looked down at Rose who was no longer smiling.

"Mean!" The child huffed out and then turned and left her too.

"Was I too harsh?" She said to Mary.

"You were not kind," was Mary's cryptic answer.

0ooo0ooo0

They were on the journey to find the demon, who would start to raise armies of humans. The demon they would face would be powerful and high up on the demon chain of command. Rashida was unsure of Elizabeth's executioner abilities, but she was the Kingdom's best executioner and the Queen seemed to have a quite a bit of respect for the Lady.

There was no exact destination for this journey. Rashida was relying solely on her instincts to locate this great evil. She could sense the presence of demons if she concentrated.

"How is the little prophet?" Rashida asked.

"Rose? She is fine," Elizabeth responded coldly.

"You can't believe that the Queen is really going to give you exclusive rights to the prophet child. She belongs in the temple. She needs a proper education. An executioner's home is no place for a child." Away form the Court, Rashida felt that she could say whatever needed to be said. She could place her bid on the child now.

"Rose is mine." Elizabeth glared at her. "I found her first."

"_You_ made the prophet child your pet. You treated her like an animal. You don't deserve her."

"Only at first, but I've come to love her and I will not let you take her." Elizabeth smiled at her. "Besides if you take claim to her, I will…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"You will what?" Rashida asked suspiciously, brining the horse she was riding to a halt.

Elizabeth stopped her horse as well. "I will tell."

"And what will you tell?" Rashida was becoming more than annoyed at Elizabeth now.

Elizabeth dismounted her horse and took out her flask of water, further irritating her. She dismounted as well and came to stand beside the executioner.

"What will you tell, Lady Elizabeth?"

"I will tell the Queen and the Court about your affair with that servant boy."

Rashida stepped back a little. Never had anyone come close to suspecting her relationship with Imeri and now the secret was out.

"Pure and virtuous High Priestess? I think not," Elizabeth scoffed.

"If you tell, then I will tell what I know," she threatened.

Elizabeth laughed and proceeded to put away the flask. "I have no secrets High Priestess."

"Oh really?" Rashida placed two fingers under Elizabeth's chin and tipped the executioner's head up so that she could look into her eyes as she revealed Elizabeth's secret. "I wouldn't be too sure about that Princess."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and Rashida found herself being pushed on the floor.

"You are not supposed to know. And you cannot tell!" Elizabeth shouted.

"That would put you in danger, which would put Rose in danger. You see? You can't have the prophet child. You are not the proper caregiver. Clearly I am."

"And what about your secret?" Elizabeth countered.

"Who would believe you? You may be the right hand of the Queen, but your reputation precedes you. Cold-hearted little bitch, they all believe that you would do anything to get your way, even if it meant making false accusations."

Elizabeth was aware that in the past she had made enemies at the Court with less than savory methods, but still…

Rashida soon found herself on the ground again. Elizabeth had knocked her down and with one swift movement of the executioner's hand she had been slapped. She held placed a hand on her sore cheek.

"You cold woman!" Rashida shouted. "You are no different then the day you were turned. You are still a monster despite what the Queen believes about your returning emotions!"

0ooo0ooo0

Elizabeth growled at the High Priestess, balled up a fist and smashed it into Rashida's face. Anger burned within her and those secrets they had just revealed were all but forgotten. Elizabeth hated to be insulted and she expressed her dislike with her actions. She had the High Priestess pinned beneath her and was beating her thoroughly.

The strange thing was that Rashida was doing nothing to stop her. The High Priestess just let her carry on and eventually she noticed this and stopped.

"You're not going to hit back are you?" She asked as she got off of the High Priestess and righted herself. She grimaced at the mess she had made. Rashida's face was bruised, bloody and rapidly healing itself.

"No. I do not participate in violence."

"But you participate in carnal indulgence?" She could not resist baiting the High Priestess.

Rashida lay back on the ground and sighed. "I am in love Lady Elizabeth! But I wouldn't expect you to know what that is like."

Elizabeth took out her handkerchief and kneeled beside Rashida. "I am not a monster," she declared.

And then she began to gently clean the blood off of Rashida's face. She would never admit it to herself, but there were tears pooling in her eyes. She had emotions and as if to prove it, they were shining through her eyes just now.

"I am not a monster," she repeated.

The High Priestess examined her closely and spotted the unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "No, you are not," Rashida agreed. "But a Princess you are and if you keep my secret, I will keep yours. Understand that I will continue to claim my rights on the child. She will be mine."

0ooo0ooo0

The Queen was holding a meeting in the conference Hall and all the leaders had attended, except for the Valerian leader. She had already given out the necessary information about Rose's vision and read a few pages of the old leather bound book Jade had given her, but she withheld any and all knowledge about the ill vampire in the Valerian territory.

"Yes, yes, a slight problem has come up, but the threat will be taken care of immediately. As I speak Lady Elizabeth and High Priestess Rashida are out hunting the demon Lord. By the end of the day I am confident that this vile monster will no longer be a problem. We will continue to search for the Lost Rose to cure those within the Court and we will continue to ask the Goddess for guidance in these troubled times."

She looked out at the conference hall, her eyes passing over each leader and Royal who sat at the long table.

"But now we must acknowledge that war with the demons is a possibility. We will most likely never have to come to that, but we must be prepared. Three weeks will be given to all of you. As leaders you must return home and prepare your territories for war. Armies, both human and vampire, must be raised and trained. At the end of two weeks come back and report the numbers of men and vampires enlisted in your armies."

The leaders were talking amongst themselves now, voices raised in worry.

"You must remember that war is not a likely possibility. I am determined to stop this crisis before it evolves."

When the meeting ended the leaders fled from the hall. They would leave immediately after gathering up all of their belongings and people. Only one problem remained. Jade. The Valerian leader had not shown up for the meeting at all and therefore had not been informed of the preparation plans.

The Queen felt that it was her responsibility to find and inform the Valerian leader of the current situation. She felt horrible about being so harsh to Jade without reason to be. She could sense that the warrior was still in the area. In a nearby village in fact.

She decided that then that she would pay the Valerian leader a little visit, so she hurried and slipped on a velvet cloak of dark blue and set out for Jade.

0oo0oo0

From her seat on the ground, Rashida closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt a pull of magic, demon magic far away from their current location. She was positive they wouldn't reach until nightfall. She turned to Lady Elizabeth and pointed to the far left.

"Over there. I can feel something over there."

Elizabeth nodded and she closed her eyes again. She was tired. All this magic was taking a toll on her and she really needed to rest. Imeri was right. She should have stayed back at the Court.

She let out a weary sigh before opening her eyes again.

"Are you all right?" Elizabeth asked her.

"I'm still a little weak from the incantation."

"Incantation?"

"The illness was quarantined with in incantation that the prophet child and I preformed. It took a great deal of my strength and power. I am still recovering."

"We could rest if you'd like?" Elizabeth suggested.

She shook her head no. "We must continue. I'll be fine." She closed her eyes again and centered herself. She took a deep breath and concentrated on the life energy around her. She could feel the trees and flowers and grass humming with life. All their roots were connected in one large pulsating web.

She took in their energy, absorbing it into every fiber of her being. She could hear Elizabeth gasp beside her. The executioner must have felt the pull of energy too. When she had taken enough from the earth, she gave thanks and then opened her eyes. "Let us take our leave."


End file.
